Tell me that you're mine
by WindowsDown22
Summary: Logan is a shy, anti-social nerd, who has a lot of secrets. Kendall is Mr. Popular who is coming to terms with his sexuality. What happens when the two meet on New Year's Eve? Kogan. Rated M for later chapters. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I would just like you to know that this is my first fic, and I'm kind of nervous about it. I hope you enjoy it though, and I' m excited to share it with you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

Tell me that your mine

Chapter 1

New Year's Eve

Logan's P.O.V

It was winters break, and my mother had decided that she wanted to visit some relative's that we had in Los Angeles. My step-father had agreed, so here we were. It was kind of strange being here. Back home in Texas, it had been snowing when we left. Here it was smouldering hot, so much so, that I wearing a singlet and shorts. My mother and step-father were downstairs talking to my aunt and uncle, whilst my step-brother Carlos, my cousin Camille and I were in mine and Carlos' shared room. I sat on my bed, a medical book in hand. I was reading in attempt to ignore the looks I was receiving from Carlos and Camille.

Not only was it winters break, but it was also New Year's Eve. About an hour ago, we had all been sitting at the kitchen table, and Camille had mentioned that she was going to her friend's party tonight. She had then gone on to invite both Carlos and I. Of course Carlos had wanted to go. He was naturally an outgoing and lively person, who on top of that had a way with people. Back home in Texas, he had so many friends that I had lost count. I on the other hand I had not wanted to go. Just the thought of being amongst a bunch of strangers scared me. Back home I was a nerd, a no body. I was shy, which meant that I had trouble interacting with others. Before Carlos, I had had no friends. Everyone thought I was such a loser, and had had no trouble in telling me so. People would walk past me in the halls, hissing hurtful comments. Then I had also had the pleasure of being the school bullies punching bag. This had only further lowered my self-esteem, not helped by what was happening in my home life.

Both Carlos and Camille knew that a party would not be my scene, but that had not stopped them from pestering me in attempt to get me to go. They both thought that I needed to break out of my shell. It was easier said than done. None of them understood what it was like. None of them had ever had to endure what I had, and so I knew they would never understand. I just wished they would except the fact that I would rather stay home curled up with a medical book, that go out to a raging party, with people I didn't know.

"Come on Logie," I turned to see Carlos jutting his bottom lip out. I shook my head at his child like actions.

"What part of no, don't you understand," I replied, returning to my medical book.

"Look Logan, it will be really fun. All my friends are really nice, and if any of them try to hurt you, they will have to deal with my hand." I let out a small chuckle. Camille really could give someone a good slap across the cheek if she needed to. I had learnt that the hard way.

"See Logan, you have nothing to worry about. Camille will protect you." I looked up to see Camille smiling at me. I smiled back, and I saw a flash of hope cross over her face. I realised that they were getting to me, so I turned my smile into a frown, before returning to my medical book.

"No, I still don't want to go." I replied casually.

"But Logie," Carlos whined. I knew he was never going to give up. He could really be stubborn sometimes.

"But nothing Carlos, I'm not going, and nothing you can say will change that."

It was at this point that Carlos pulled out the best puppy dog face that anyone could muster. I had already fallen victim to many of those in my life time. When Carlos pulled out this face, it was almost impossible to deny him. To refuse him was like kicking a hurt puppy.

"Carlos, please, can't you just understand-"

"No Logie, I can't." I sighed, staring into his wide eyes. He was even managing to make them water slightly. "Are you afraid we won't protect you, because you know I will? No one is going to hurt you on mine or Camille's watch." Camille nodded in agreement. They were both looking at me, pleading with me to go with them.

I couldn't help it. _Stupid Carlos,_ I though bitterly.

"You promise you won't leave me alone for one second." They both put their hands over their hearts.

"We promise." I then went on to nod, groaning inwardly. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I sat on the couch in my living room, watching the Minnesota wild play up against the Detroit red wings. The two teams were currently drawing, and I was on the edge of my seat.

"Honey, don't you think you should get ready for the party tonight," I heard my mum say. I hadn't even realised she had entered the room. My only focus was on the hockey game.

"Yeah mum, five minutes," I said waving my hand at her.

"You have half an hour until it starts, just remember that," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved her off again as the wilds stole the puck, and started racing down the ice towards the goal.

"Go, go, yes, yes!" The wilds scored and in celebration, I jumped up onto the couch and began to do a victory dance. The game was now over and we won.

I really missed ice hockey. Back home in Minnesota, I had been the king of the ice. I was one of the best players on my team. So good that girls had shown up to the games, sporting signs that said, _be my knight Kendall. _I had never been interested in any of those girls though, because I was gay. I had never admitted it to anyone though, as I knew no one would be cool with it. When my baby sister had gotten a talent contract, with a child agency, we had packed up and moved. So we were now here in Los Angeles. I kept working at my ice hockey though, never giving up my dream to become a professional hockey player. I also knew that being gay was more accepted in Los Angeles, but I still hadn't told anyone. I still hadn't come to terms with it, so for now, that was a secret.

"Nice moves big brother," I stopped what I was doing, and turned to see my little sister Katie staring at me, a smile playing across her lips.

"Thank you, baby sister," I hopped down from the couch, and began to walk up to my bed room, making sure to ruffle Katie's hair as I passed her.

Up in my room, I began to look through my closet. Tonight was my friend Jo's New Year's Eve party. She held one every year, and they were always pretty awesome. Jo and I had dated for a while a couple of months ago. I was hoping that I might feel something for her. Sadly I hadn't. We had broken up in agreement that we were both better off as friends, well that was Jo' reasoning anyways. I was glad we were still really close. I didn't really care what I wore, so picked out a black pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and my favourite pair of vans. I flipped my hair a couple of times, before looking myself over in the mirror, flattening my clothes to my body. I smiled at myself before I began to walk back downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, I walked over to my mum who was at the table.

"Okay I'm off mum, I don't know what time I'll be home," I kissed her on the forehead, and turned to go out to my car.

"Kendall," I turned back and looked at her. "You will be home by two at the latest."

"But mum-"

"No buts, if you're not home by then I will make it, my mission to go over to Jo's house, and embarrass you as much as I possibly can."

"Oh, I would love to help with that," Katie said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, two, got it," My mum smiled at me. I went to continue my previously interrupted walk out to my car when-

"Oh and Kendall," I turned back sighing in annoyance.

"Yes mum."

"Have fun honey," I smiled at her once again before making my way out to my car.

I was actually pretty excited about tonight. Jo's New Year's Eve parties were always incredible, and I had a lot of friends going. I knew there would be alcohol there, so I was looking forward to watching my friends make arses of themselves in front of everyone. I wasn't much of a drinker, and always enjoyed watching people acting completely different under the influence. Tonight was going to be a great night, I knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't quite know what to think. Is it good, and should I continue? Please reveiw.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. This is my second chapter and I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and so forth. I have had so much trouble getting this chapter up, but I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Logan's P.O.V

My parents had been rather taken a back when I said I was going out to a party. They were also quite sceptical, until Carlos had promised on his life, that would he look after me. We pulled up in Camille's car outside what looked to be a mansion. I stared in awe. Around us there were already many cars. We had only been ten or so minutes late as well. That obviously meant there was going to be a lot of people there. Camille opened her door first and then opened mine for me, ushering me out. I just shook my head. I was just so nervous.

"Come on Logan, you look fine," she said. I knew I didn't though. When packing to come to Los Angeles, I hadn't thought about packing clothes to go to a party. All I had was khaki's and sweater vests. When I had first gotten changed, Camille and Carlos had told me, they wanted to see what I looked like. I came out of the bathroom, and their face said it all. That was when Carlos had gotten me some of his clothes. I was really skinny, and Carlos had a lot more meat on his bones than me. When I had tried on his clothes they were quiet baggy. They had both insisted that I looked good though.

"Logan, let's go in, it's getting cold out here," Camille was right, so I stepped out of the car, and wrapped my arms around my waist. I decided I was just going to do what I used to do at school before Carlos arrived. I was going to make myself invisible, and hope that the night went by as fast as possible. The three of us walked up to the door, and Camille knocked. The door swung open to reveal a blonde girl, who had obviously already had a few drinks.

"Camille, come in, you've already missed so much," Camille entered, with Carlos and I right behind her.

Once I was fully inside, I shuddered at the sight. Drunken teenagers were scattered everywhere, all of whom stood in packs. Some of them looked our way, but most didn't pay attention to us. It seemed to be a typical party that you see in teen movies. Off to my right there was a dance floor, where couples were dancing to the upbeat song, which was blasting throughout the house. There was also a stage with a couple of microphones upon it. I wandered what that was all about.

I went to look back towards Camille and Carlos only to find they were no longer in front of me. I stood on my tip toes trying to spot them amongst the crowd but they were no where to be seen. I couldn't believe they had broken their promise already. All of a sudden I was shoved to the ground from behind. I had not registered I was standing in front of the door way still. The people who had shoved me over didn't bother to help me up, just stepped over me. One even stood on my hand. I whimpered in pain at that. I used the wall to pull myself up, and looked around again in hopes of seeing someone I knew. I would even settle for the blonde girl who had let us in. There was no such luck, as the throng of teens just continued to grow in numbers. Everyone was being so loud so I decided to find somewhere quieter. I could vaguely see a deserted couch, to my right. I pushed passed a couple of people to get there. When I did I sat down, and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I wanted nothing more than to go back to the car, and drive home. I knew that wouldn't work though. One, I would probably get lost, for it had been quite a long drive to this place. Two Carlos and Camille needed to use the car as a ride home too, and three, Camille had the keys. I was about to forget it all and get out my cell phone to call my mum, when a couple broke away from the crowd, and flopped onto the couch. They began to passionately make out in front of me. It was like I didn't exist, as they began to grope at each other. I didn't need to see that, so I got up and went to walk back to where I had been before, when I bumped into someone. When I looked up, I let out an audible gulp.

I had bumped into someone who was twice my size. I was sure he could snap me in half like a twig if he wanted to. What made it worse was that I had made him spill his drink all over himself.

"What the fuck loser!" he shouted. A couple of people turned to us, intrigued by what was about to happen.

"I'm s-so so-sorry I-I-I-"

"Oh don't worry you will be sorry," he said rather menacingly. I was now shaking as he stepped forward. I was fortunately saved by a bright light shining upon me. I didn't know what was happening, but without warning I felt hands upon me. I was suddenly being dragged towards the stage. I had no idea what was going on. The only thing I saw was the boy who had been about to beat me up, giving me the most threatening look, whilst cracking his knuckles. He then turned and walked away, as I was thrust up onto the stage.

Carlos' P.O.V

We were walking through the horde of teenagers, and I knew that this party was going to be mind-blowing. The blonde girl, who Camille had introduced as Jo, was leading us to the kitchen. Once there I saw there was a group of teens that were all getting themselves something to drink.

"Okay guys," at Jo's words they all looked up. There were nine of them, five girls and four boys. I gave a small wave as Jo introduced me to them. "Everyone, this is Carlos." She pointed to each one in turn, introducing them to me. There were three beautiful girls who went by the name of Jennifer. They seemed kind of tipsy so I made a mental note: _definite chance of a hook-up. _Then there were two girls named Stephanie and Mercedes. Stephanie seemed quite nice, but Mercedes seemed like a total snob. I really hated those kinds of people. They always thought they were better than everyone else. Three of the four guys seemed pretty cool, Dak, James, and a guy called guitar dude. I didn't know why they didn't introduce him by his real name, but the guy was a major druggy. You could tell by the way he reeked of marijuana. Then there was a Jett, a total prick. He seemed totally up himself. I noticed that he was holding hands with Mercedes and that made a lot of sense.

There was one strange thing that I noticed though. It was about James. He kept looking at Camille, in a dreamlike state. I wondered if he was into her. I looked towards Camille to see if there was any indication if she felt the same way, but she had her back to me talking away to Jo.

"Okay guys, I think we should hit the dance floor," Stephanie shouted out. Everyone nodded in agreement, making their way towards the dance floor. I pulled Camille back.

"Hey, what's up, with you and James?" I asked.

"What, why would there be anything going on with James and I," I looked Camille over.

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way he looks at you," Camille shook her head, but I saw a faint tinge of pink cover her cheeks.

"Ooh, you like him," I teased.

"No I don't," she hissed in return. "I don't and never will."

"Come on, that's total bull-"

"No it's not okay, he's a major man whore, he's practically been with everyone girl in the vicinity," I looked over to him, and sure enough he was already chatting up some red head. I had been sure he liked her, but now I understood why she could never be with him. Camille had been burnt by a man slut before, and it stung her pretty bad.

"Whatever, you're too good for him anyway," she smiled.

"Nice save," I smiled back. We then walked over to join the rest of the group. That's when I noticed we had been joined by someone else. He had shaggy blonde hair, and was quite a bit taller than me.

"Hey Camille," he called out, as he walked over to us.

"Hey Kendall," Camille replied. He then looked towards me, and outstretched his hand.

"Hi, I'm Kendall," he said.

"Hi, I'm Carlos, Camille's step-cousin."

"Cool man," he shook my hand. I concluded that he was nice enough.

It was at this point that I saw Jo, break away from the crowd. She walked up to the stage and stopped the music. Everyone groaned before Jo grabbed a microphone.

"Okay everyone, listen up please," the crowd hushed to a dull sea of mere murmurs. "Okay now that I have your attention, I would like to announce that this New Years, we will be having a karaoke contest." To my surprise everyone let out a cheer, and some people even wolf whistled. I was personally not one to like karaoke, so I wasn't that excited.

"Now, this is what's going to happen. I have lights set up above us. They will flash around the crowd and whoever they land on, has to get up and sing." I quite liked that idea. I knew if I got picked I would just go up there and make a fool of myself. It was all in good fun. The lights began to spin, and I was trying to follow them to see who they would land on.

I don't know what reminded me, but I looked around, and mentally face palmed. _Logan. _I couldn't believe we had forgotten about him. I had been so busy having a good time, that I broke my promise. I knew he was probably never going to forgive me for this one. If anything happened to him, I didn't think I would forgive myself.

"Camille, we have a problem."

"What do you-"she looked at me, and stopped mid-sentence. She knew what we had done. We quickly looked around trying to spot him in the crowd. I saw Camille's face pale, and I followed her line of vision. There was Logan, being dragged through the crowd and up on to the stage.

"Shit," I hissed. Kendall looked towards me, giving me and odd look. I ignored him though as now was not the time to get distracted. I had to get Logan off the stage. I could see how nervous he was. He had his arms wrapped around himself, he was looking down, trying to avoid the crowds stares, and he even looked like he was about to cry. It reminded me of the days I saw him walking around the halls of our high school. It was really one of the saddest things I had ever seen. I was about to go up to the stage, when the other spot light came to a halt, and it landed upon Kendall.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Wow two updates in one day. I'm kind of in the writing mood; there might even be a third later on. By the way in my last author's note, I forgot to answer a question that was in my reviews. Spoiler alert: Logan does leave, but he will be coming back. I have a plan to ensure this, so keep on reading, and don't forget to review either.**

Chapter 3

Logan's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that I was up on stage, in front of all these people. They were all staring at me, and I already felt humiliated. I could feel my face turn bright red, as all of it was too much for me. I thought of running until I felt someone near me. I looked up and saw a blonde boy standing across from me. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Back home I had never even thought about having a partner. It was just something that had never come up, because I knew that no one would take a second glance at me. Sure I had been attracted to others both boys and girls, but from the moment I looked at this boy, I knew this was different.

I wanted him to hug me, to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, but most of all, I wanted to wake up to that smile every morning. I felt like a lunatic thinking this, after just meeting the guy, but I didn't care. He gave me a strange look, as I continued to stare. I quickly looked to the ground at this, cursing myself. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot,_ I thought.

"Okay guys, lets introduce ourselves," I recognized that it was the blonde girl from before, who was talking into the microphone. "As we all know, this is Kendall Knight!" She shouted. I noticed that everyone clapped at this. He must be popular. What caught my attention overall though was his name. _Kendall._ I knew that that name would forever more be engraved into my brain. As everyone continued to cheer, I came back to reality. _He was popular, what would he ever want with a loser like me_. Not only was he gorgeous, with his mesmerising green eyes and dirty blonde locks, but he seemed to ooze with confidence. He was a popular, I was a nerd, and it would have to be some lame cliché movie if we were to ever get together. Then there was also the fact that I was leaving to go back to Texas in two days. After this, we would probably never see one another again.

"And here we have…" Suddenly the microphone was shoved under my nose. I looked at it, not knowing what to do. I could here some people snickering, and it made me feel so small.

"Ah, what's your name?" The blonde girl asked again, I stared at her.

"U-um, L-Logan," I managed to stutter out, feeling like an imbecile.

"Okay, Logan and Kendall, lets see what song you're going to sing," I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me; until I heard the crowd begin to become more prominent within my surroundings. That was when I realised I was going to have to sing. My fear got the better of me, and I tried to get off the stage. People were surrounding us though, so it was impossible for me to do so. I turned back, and Kendall was just looking at me.

Suddenly he was right by my side. He leaned over and put his lips next to my ear. I swear I was about to faint.

"Look I'm nervous to, but don't worry about it. Everyone here is drunk, so they won't even remember this tomorrow," he whispered in my ear. He pulled back and looked at me. I could only nod. He returned back to his microphone, and I did the same. Soon enough there was a song playing. I didn't know what song it was, but there were lyrics up on a television at the back of the room. There was a slight introduction before Kendall had to sing. I looked over at him, as he placed his lips to the microphone.

_Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<em>

_I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
>We can…<em>

His voice was so breath taking. I didn't think I had ever heard anything like it. I didn't even register that it was now the chorus and we were both meant to be singing. He continued on with the chorus by himself, all the while looking at me, trying to get my attention. I was busy just listening to his voice which was so magical. When he stopped singing, and went to walk of the stage, I wondered what had happened. I guess he thought that there was no point in continuing on, if I wasn't going to participate. I knew though that I couldn't let him leave, so I knew what I had to do. It took all the courage I had as I looked up to the lyrics on the screen and began to sing.

_Do you notice me at all?  
>I'm usually lost for words<br>You know I can't help but fall  
>I've never felt so sure<em>

_Got me in a hurry  
>But you don't gotta worry<br>I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>We can…_

I couldn't believe I had actually done it. I had sung. The moment I opened my mouth, Kendall had stopped walking and turned back to me. I had looked at him directly in the eyes. I couldn't lose him already. As I had sung, he had watched me, and once I had finished he had smiled, that beautiful smile that made my heart melt. I didn't know why I was feeling this way, about someone I barely knew, and it was then that a random thought popped into my head. _Was he even into other guys?_

Kendall's P.O.V

I had thought that he just wouldn't sing. He seemed pretty skittish, so when I started off I hadn't been expecting much. As was expected, he didn't even try. I was going to just get off the stage, to save myself further embarrassment, when I heard him. He was singing and it was the most angelic voice I had ever heard. I turned back and there he was, just staring at me.

I couldn't deny there was a connection, as those big, brown eyes were drawing me in, deeper and deeper. Ever since I had figured out I was gay, I had managed to hide all of the feelings I had ever felt towards any guy. I had even tried to date girls in hope that I would eventually find one of them attractive. Jo had been my only long term relationship with a girl, and I was so happy when she told me that we were better off as friends. I had just never felt the spark when I was with a girl. That wasn't the fact that made me realise I was gay though. As embarrassing as it was to admit, it was my best friend back home that had done it for me. Steve was my best friend, and one night when he had been staying over, I had walked in on him after having a shower. He was all wet, and only wearing a towel around his waist. Immediately I had gotten a problem down there. That was the moment I knew, why I had never felt the spark with a girl. I hadn't even been able to look at Steve that night. Of course I knew I didn't have a crush on him or anything. He was just attractive, that was all.

Of course I knew I could never come out back in Minnesota. Here though it was different. I could come out for gays were more accepted. I still hadn't though. It wasn't the fact that I was afraid of being hated by my peers. I knew my mother, sister, and friends would accept me. It was my dad. Back in Minnesota, my dad had been completely homophobic. I remember his rants about gays and how sick they were. I just couldn't come to terms that if my father were alive, he would probably hate me. None of that mattered though as Logan was singing with me. We went into the chorus together

_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

Logan was getting really into it, and so was I. We were dancing around the stage, and everyone was cheering us on. At least I thought everyone was. I didn't notice some people were looking at us strangely, whispering things to each other. The music slowed down slightly, as a small rap came up. Logan was going to sing it, and I laughed as he belted it out.

_Hey, baby, you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth  
>Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you<em>

I didn't even care when I did notice some people were looking at us with disgusted looks on their faces. If I hadn't been so hypnotized by Logan's voice, I would've been able to see that this was quite a romantic song. The fact that we were staring at no one but each other as we sung, just made it worse. I was so caught up in it though. To caught up to actually care as we finished the song together.

_I know you know  
>We could be somethin'<br>I know you know  
>We got somethin'<em>

_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know we know we've got somethin' right<em>

_For two of our kind  
>So let's party like it's 99, yeah<br>I know we've got somethin'_

_Whoa, oh  
>We got something so right<br>Whoa, oh_

When we finished, we just looked at each other. I was so lost in his beauty. Most people didn't care, and they were cheering us on. Some were shouting how amazing we were, and others were just wolf-whistling. There were very few, who just stood there, appalled by this. I was so happy until I heard two people who were talking, just before us on the stage.

"Okay, that was kind of faggy don't you think?"

"Yeah definitely, I seriously thought Kendall was straight," I looked to see two girls that I knew from my maths class. It was obvious they had not meant it to be heard, but I had heard. Apparently so had Logan as when I looked back up, he had tears in his eyes. He dropped the microphone and ran off the stage. He pushed his way through the crowd, and disappeared out the front door. I no longer cared what people thought, as I raced off after him.

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: enjoy**

Chapter 4

Logan's P.O.V

"Okay, that was kind of faggy don't you think?"

"Yeah definitely," That was all I heard, as I looked down to see it had been two girls talking. I hadn't even been thinking about how this must've looked. I was just so entranced by Kendall. Now that I really looked out into the crowd, I could see that other people were obviously thinking the same thing, as those two girls, for they wore looks of disgust. I couldn't take it. Memories of how I had been utterly embarrassed, by my peers back home came flooding back. The damn I had placed them behind, as to not remember how ashamed I had been broke, and tears came along with it. That's when I did the only thing I knew how to do, when I came under scrutiny. I ran. I pushed through the crowd and exited through the front door.

I made it to Camille's car, and when I tried to get in, I realised it was locked. With that I broke down. My emotions weighed me down, as I fell to ground. I didn't even hear, someone run up behind me.

"Are y-you okay?" My head cracked up, to see Kendall. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, sniffling slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just want to go home," I replied. "But I can't because my cousin has they keys." Kendall nodded, and sat down beside me.

"Well I guess you can't go home then." He said.

"Guess not."

"Well, I take it, you don't want to go back inside," I gave him an incredulous look, and he laughed. His laugh was like music to my ears.

"I don't really want to go back inside either, so I guess we could keep each other company." I nodded in agreement. Kendall stood up, and offered me his hand. I took it gratefully, and stood up. After I released his hand, I leant against the car. He smiled at me, before turning and walking away. I was so confused.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He turned back to me.

"Were going for a walk," was all he said before turning back around, and continuing to walk.

I didn't know whether it was good to walk off into the dark, with a random stranger. Something though made me trust him, so I ran off after him.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I hoped he would follow me, and when he did, I was extremely glad. We walked in silence for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say to each other. It was a comfortable silence though.

"So Logan, you're a really good singer. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"Oh, I've never really sung at all before. You know, my showerhead is usually my only audience." I chuckled.

"Well, for someone whose never sung before, you're really good," I wasn't kidding about this. His voice had captured me, from the moment he had started to sing.

"Thanks, you're also really good, have you ever had lessons?"

"No, never had lessons, but I love to sing," he seemed surprised by this.

"Really I never would've picked that."

"Well yeah, when I was younger I taught myself how to play the guitar, and then singing sought of came along with it." He nodded.

"So uh, are you from around here?" he looked at me and for a second, I thought the way he was looking at me, meant that he was from around here, but I had just been to ignorant to ever notice him. He giggled at how scared I looked before replying, "No, I actually live in Texas, I'm here visiting my cousin Camille."

"You mean Camille Roberts?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's one of my best friends." It really was a small world.

We continued to walk, making small talk. I really didn't know where I was planning on going, so for now, we were just walking the streets. That was until I recognized where we were. We were only a couple of minuets from a quaint little park.

"Hey Logan, this way," I indicated to him. We cut across a field, then through a small amount of bush. The park was just before us.

"Why did you bring us here?" Logan asked.

"Because parks are awesome, and I wanted to swing," I said.

"Okay," he then grinned before taking off. I was confused at first to what he was doing, but when he deemed himself to be in the clear, he turned back and said, "race ya'."

"You're a cheater," I said as I tore off after him. He stuck his tongue, out and continued on his merry way.

We chased after each other, as we ran to get to the swings first. He of course won, and I was completely out of breath by the time I got to the swings.

"Not fair," I breathed out.

"Don't, be a sore loser, and swing with me," He was already on one of the swings, moving back and forth. I jumped on the one next to him, and began to copy his actions.

"So, I think we should get to know each other better." I said, looking over towards him. He was staring straight out in front of him, looking as if he was contemplating something. He seemed deeply immersed in thought, so when he replied, I jumped a little bit.

"Okay and how do you propose we do that?"

"Well we could just ask each other questions," he looked to me, and quirked one eye-brow. Right then and there I decided that was the sexiest thing ever. He then shrugged and said, "Okay, how many questions." I thought for a while.

"We can ask ten each, and we'll take turns." He nodded in response.

"You first," Logan said.

I didn't really know what to ask him, so I started off with something utterly meaningless.

"What's your favourite colour?" He pondered upon the question, his answer being blue.

"What's your favourite subject?" _Oh god. _The fact that he said that, made me think that he actually enjoyed school. The truth was I went to school to eat my lunch and socialize. It wasn't that I was exactly bad at school, with my straight C's; it just wasn't something I enjoyed.

"Ah, I don't know, probably physical education." I decided to be honest with him. He laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" I asked intrigued by what he was thinking.

"It's just; you are a typical jock aren't you?" I didn't know what to say.

"I, what do you mean?"

"Well, when that girl introduced you, everyone cheered meaning you're probably really popular. You're favourite subject is P.E which probably means you're a jock. I bet if you knew me properly, you wouldn't want to be seen with me."

I was saddened by what he said. It was not only the way he said it, but it was the look upon his face that tugged at my heart strings. I already thought Logan was awesome, and it upset me, that he obviously didn't think so himself.

"Don't say that," he looked up to me, and I could literally hear my heart breaking.

"I'm going to say that, because it's true. Back home, people like you want nothing to with me. My step-brother Carlos is my only friend, and sometimes I wonder, if he actually wants to be my friend, or if he's just doing it because he's obligated to." I saw a couple of tears dribble down his cheek, and I immediately stopped swinging. I got off my swing and walked over to him, kneeling before him. I placed my finger under his chin, pushing his face up so that I was looking directly at him.

"Logan, I've only just met you, and I can tell you that all those people are idiots. Trust me; I think you're totally amazing."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I sighed before putting my thumb to his cheek, and wiping away the tears.

"No I'm not I really mean it."

"Really?" I nodded hoping he would see that I'm not a _typical jock_, as he so delicately put it.

"Thanks," I beamed, before removing my hand from his cheek and returning to my swing. We started up more questions again. The questions asked were mostly pointless, as we were just trying to get a feel for one another. They were questions like, _what is your favourite movie_? Or, _what are your plans for when you leave school? _I asked that question and Logan said he wanted to be a doctor. I thought that was pretty cool. When we got further down the track, we began to ask more personal questions.

"So are bi, straight or gay?" Logan asked. I didn't know how to answer. I had never openly admitted to anyone that I was gay. Hell, I had never even uttered the words to myself. Something about Logan though made me want to trust him.

"I-I'm gay," I couldn't believe it. I hoped he wasn't going to make fun of me or anything.

"That's cool," was all he aid in return.

"What about you?" He looked at me curiously.

"I've never had a significant other, but I'm attracted to both guys and girls. I guess that means I'm bi right." _Wow. _I honestly couldn't believe that Logan had never been with anyone before. He was so beautiful, and easy to talk to. Then I remembered we had just talked about him having no friends. _Poor guy._

"Okay, what about past relationships?" he asked.

"Oh well, no one actually knows I'm gay. I'm still coming to terms with it myself. So I've just been with a couple of girls. Ah that blonde girl, Jo, was one of them. I've also been with Camille, and then a couple of other hook-ups." It was my turn to ask a question, and I came up with the perfect one to ask.

"What is your best, worst and most embarrassing moment?" I looked over to Logan, and he was staring at me. When he noticed he was staring, he quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

"Hmm, do we really have to answer these questions?" I didn't know why he didn't want to answer, and that caught my interest.

"Well, I could answer the question first, and then you could go after me." He didn't respond so I just went with it.

"My worst moment was when my dad died," That had been really terrible. It had been a couple of years ago and I had cried for weeks.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said sympathetically.

"Yeah," I sighed. "My best moment was when my little sister was born." Logan smiled at this.

"That's a really sweet best memory."

"Yeah, well, I love my little sister. Her name is Katie, and all though she can be a right pain in the arse, I can't imagine life without her. She's the reason we moved here, she's going to be an actor."

"You moved here for her?"

"Yeah of course, it was pretty hard. Back in Minnesota, I had heaps of friends and played ice hockey. I was pretty good to. When we moved though, I couldn't play much ice hockey. There's not really many rinks around here." He nodded in understanding.

"So you're not an actual jock then," I laughed.

"Not exactly, but I am still popular though."

"Oh," he was still under the impression I wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't want to get into that more so I continued on with the question.

"And lastly my most embarrassing moment…" I paused for dramatic effect, taking a deep breath.

"There was this one time, when my friends and I got really drunk. They dared me to dress up in a dress, and they put make-up on me. I was like that for the rest of the night, and they took pictures and put it all over facebook." Logan laughed at that, and I felt proud of myself for making him laugh.

I waited for a while for him to start upon the question. It took a while but he finally said, "My best moment was the day Carlos moved in with my mum and me. We share a room, and he was the first person I ever really got along with." I thought that was really cute. He paused this time.

"Go on," he looked towards me.

"My worst moment was when my sister was murdered." I was shocked.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, I had-"

"That's why I want to become a doctor." He interrupted. "I was there, when she was murdered, and I couldn't save her. I want to become a doctor, so that if anyone ever needs help, whilst I'm within the vicinity, I can help them." I honestly didn't know what to say. Stillness enveloped us, and the silence was deafening.

"My most embarrassing moment…" I was glad he had broken the silence. "Wow, my most embarrassing moment, there is so many of them." I wondered what he meant by that before he went on. "My most embarrassing moment was when, a bunch of guys from my school, followed me home one night. They waited outside my window, and waited for me to go to sleep. Once I had, they broke into my room, and took naked pictures of me.(1)" My eyes almost popped out of my head at this. "I'm a really heavy sleeper, so I didn't feel anything. They posted the pictures around the school next day, and even posted them on the internet." That was absolutely cruel. I couldn't believe someone could do that to Logan. When I looked up to him, he was looking at me, with tears in his eyes again.

I couldn't even imagine, how that would've felt.

"Well they're a pack of wankers if you ask me," he laughed, and I was glad to see the corners of his lips twist up into a smile. The smile looked much better amongst his angel-like face, opposed to the frown that had just before graced his features. His smile made me smile, and then we were laughing like hyenas. The laughter was infectious, and completely uncontrollable. It felt good to just let go, and I was glad that I had made Logan feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**(1)This was loosely based on what happened to one of my friends once, well she's more of an acquaintance. Anyways, we were at camp, and she got stuck bunking with all those really popular people. They took naked pictures of her, and then showed them to everyone next day. Some people really are cruel aren't they?**

**Anyways, r&r.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I've also put up another story called, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you if you want to check it out, anyways, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: haven't done on of these in a while. Sadly I don't own the boys, not matter how much I want to.**

Chapter 5

Logan's P.O.V

I couldn't believe how well things were going with Kendall. He was being so nice to me, and he was also really easy to talk to. I was so happy when he said he was gay. I knew with the short amount of time we had, and the fact that he was popular and hadn't come out yet, that nothing could ever happen. But the thought that he was gay made my heart flutter. Everything was going okay until he asked one simple question. _"What is your best, worst and most embarrassing moment?"_ I had not wanted to answer. If I had answered truthfully, he would have seen what a total loser I really was. Of course being the sweetheart he was, he offered to go first. We had laughed at his answers, and I was having such a good time just relaxing and listening to him. Then he had stopped and I knew he was expecting an answer from me.

I decided I would go with best moment first, for that was easy. My best memory was when Carlos had moved in with my mum and me. It had been great. I had never had a friend around to the house, so I was showing him everything. I showed him all my science projects, where I had won first place, and I had showed him all my action figures. We were fourteen at the time, and I was sure he thought I was a complete dork. What made that memory the best, was the fact that he didn't make fun of me, he just went with it. It had made me feel like less of a loser.

Then there was the second part to the question. It made things really awkward when I answered, but he was really good about everything. It was hard talking about my older sister. She had been fifteen, and I had been eleven when she had been murdered. I had witnessed everything, and the images still came with nightmares every night. The thing was that wasn't my worst memory. I could think of one more thing that had been more traumatizing than that, but this memory wasn't something I wanted to share with someone I had just met. Only Carlos knew what this memory was, and I hadn't even meant for him to find out. He had just stumbled upon it.

Third and final, was my most embarrassing moment. I had been so mortified to arrive at school, to open my locker, and have these pictures fall out. I had heard everyone laughing at me, as I had run off to cower away in the bathroom. For the rest of that week I was away from school sick.

I was so happy when Kendall had called them, a pack of wankers. I had expected him to make fun of me, but he didn't, and it meant a lot. First off I had smiled, and then he smiled back, and then we were laughing. I had never felt so free before. It was like I was on top of the world and I knew nothing could ever ruin this moment. I began to swing again. I had used to love swinging as a kid. My mum would always take me to the playground, and I would swing for hours on end. Even that memory had managed to be trashed, as one kid had once told me I wasn't cool enough to use the swing. He had then pushed me off to the ground, and the called me a cry baby, when I had begun to cry.

I looked to my side and saw that Kendall had started to swing as well.

"Do you want to have a jumping contest?" I asked.

"What, as in to see who can jump further," I nodded, in reply. "Does that count as you're next question?" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject. You're just scared that I will be able to jump further than you." I said boldly.

"Is that a challenge I detect Mr…"

He stopped dead, and I found it rather amusing that he didn't even know my last name.

"Mitchell." I finished for him, "And you can bet your arse it is."

"Oh it is so on," We began to swing as high as we could. We went higher and higher, until the only thing you could hear was our high pitched giggles, and the rusty chains creaking as we went back and forth like a pendulum.

"Okay on three," I nodded.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" I shouted, as we both chopped through the air on our way down, as we flew off our swings.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with Kendall on top of me. We were both still laughing, neither of us caring that we were rather hurt from the way we had hit the ground. Soon our laughter died down, and we were just staring at each other. His green eyes were looking deep into my soul, and I had never felt such a strong connection with anyone else before in my life.

"We have two questions left," I had completely forgotten about twenty questions.

"I guess it's your turn then." He looked me over, and brought his palm up to my cheek. He then began to lightly massage my cheek with his thumb. I felt my face flush a bright red at this, but that only made his grin wider.

"Okay then," he thought about his question for a second, then looked deep into my eyes.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" His thumb was still rubbing circles against my cheek, and was lost in the motion. I had only just caught his question. I shook my head.

"Okay, your turn," I knew what I wanted to say, but I was never one to be courageous. I was so scared of rejection, but it all slipped out, and before I knew it, the words were out in the open, and I couldn't take them back. My question was, "Will you be my first?"

I expected him, to laugh in face. But he didn't. He just kept rubbing his thumb over my cheek. He then did something utterly unexpected.

He leant down, until I felt the soft sound of his whisper, ghosting against my ear.

"Gladly," he said. When he pulled back, he leant in and went to place his lips to mine.

I turned my head though, just before his lips would meet mine, so that he grazed my cheek. I chickened out.

"Hey Logan," I looked back at him. "We, ah, we don't have to if you don't want to." I groaned.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…"

"Just what," I didn't want to spell it out for him, but it looked like I was going to have to.

"I just don't want to suck at it," I was so ashamed, that I just wanted to die right then.

"Logan, you won't suck at kissing."

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"Just trust me."

I knew that I would do anything he said, with the look he was giving me. We were leaning in again when we heard it off into the distance. People were counting down. I thought we had been in a rather secluded area, but I guess not. I looked up to Kendall when I heard him counting down to.

"Five…Four…Three…Two…One!"

"Happy New Year Logan," he brought his thumb to my lips and gently caressed them.

"Happy New Year to you to Kendall," I replied.

With that our lips met. It was so simple, and the sensation sent shivers down my spine. At first I didn't really know what to do. I was literally not moving at all. Kendall pulled back and looked down at me.

"Logan, kiss me back."

Soon enough we were kissing again. This time though, I did as he said. I slid my lips against his in the most tentative fashion. That wasn't enough for him though. He pulled me closer, and proceeded to swipe his tongue along my bottom lip. I didn't know what that meant, so he resorted to forcing his tongue into my mouth. He was mapping out every inch of my warm crevice, and my jaw just hung slack. I soon began to get more into it, as I began to run my tongue against his. That earned an approving moan. Then Kendall's hands were everywhere. They were running up my sides, under my shirt. I shivered against his touch. I figured that maybe I should do the same thing, so I brought my hands up, and wound them into his hair.

When I tugged his hair, I heard him growl deep within his throat. I needed air, so I pulled away only to feel Kendall latch onto my neck. I was letting out cute moans, as he bit down on my pulse point.

"Kendall," I whined out his name. I could feel myself getting hard, which was not something that I wanted. Sure kissing Kendall felt amazing, but I didn't want to take things to far. He finished up on my neck, and pulled away. He was again looking down upon me. We were once again just gazing at each other, our eyes locked together like there was an invisible thread connecting us.

Kendall bent down again and kissed me. It wasn't one filled of lust though. It was passionate, and I could feel that he felt the same as I did. I just didn't want this night to end. He pulled away, and then rolled off me, so he was lying next to me. I missed his warmth, so I rolled over as well and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around me protectively, and kissed my forehead.

Everything was perfect. We talked a little bit more, just casual conversation.

"Hey, when do you go back to Texas?" That was not a question I had been expecting.

"Oh, ah, two days," It made me sad to think of leaving Kendall, but I had always known that eventually I would have to go back.

"Oh," it was quiet for a moment, before Kendall said, "I'm sure you'll come back to visit Camille again though, right?"

"Yeah of course," I couldn't wait for that.

"And then that still leaves tomorrow. We can still hang out tomorrow."

"Definitely," He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Cool, but we should still stay in touch whilst you're away, do you have your phone on you?" I began to rummage through my pockets until I found it. I pulled it out, and put it into Kendall's open palm. He flipped it open. He then put it onto camera.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a picture," He said. He flipped the phone shut, and pulled me closer to him.

"Smile Logan," I did as the flash went off. He opened my phone and then saved his number.

"There you go," I took my phone back.

"So do you want me to give you my number?" Kendall gave me his phone and we did the same thing. I had laid my phone on the ground to do this, and when I picked it back up, I saw he had made that picture my screensaver. I blushed at this before closing my phone and putting it back into my pocket. I snuggled into him, at this. It was getting slightly cold. At first I had thought this night was going to be horrible, but I now realised that this had been the best night of my life. I didn't want to say that aloud though, so I kept that to myself. I just hoped this night would never end.

**Yay, they kissed, finally. As always let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update, yay! Hope you enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. I had forgotten where I was, until I felt a sense of warmth next to me. It was Logan, and I smiled as memories of the night before came back in abundance. My phone brought me back to earth, as I searched my pocket for it. When I found it, I flipped it open, and placed it to my ear.

"Hello," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"KENDALL, DONALD, KNIGHT!" An angry voice came from the other end.

"Fuck," I muttered as I remembered I was meant to be home by two. I checked the time on my phone. 3:21. I was royally and unreservedly screwed.

I moved so I didn't wake Logan next to me. I could still hear my mum screaming into the phone, an incessant stream of curse words aimed at me coming from her mouth. I held the phone back from my ear.

"Mum, mum, calm down okay," I now heard nothing so I put the phone to my ear.

"Mum, look I'm really sorry-"

"You should know that I'm at Jo's house now." _Damn it._ "The thing is Kendall, I don't see you anywhere. So where on earth are you?" I groaned deciding to go with the truth, in hope that would get me into less trouble.

"The park! What are you-I don't care, just get here now. We will discuss you're punishment later." With that she hung up. I knew I was in deep shit, once I was at the mercy of my mother. I turned towards Logan, who looked so peaceful sleeping. A quiet mewling was being emitted from him, and I thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Sadly it all had to come to end. I poked him in the side, in hopes of waking him up. He didn't budge. He had seriously meant it when he said he was a heavy sleeper. I began to shake him, shouting his name at the top of my lungs. I soon got him awake, as he flung up in the air.

"Wa-wa's going on?" his head was moving from side to side, until he spotted me across from him. His gaze lingered on me, and he smiled. I couldn't help but smile either.

"Um, why did you wake me up?" I had completely my train of thought, the moment we had smiled at me.

"Oh ah, my mum just rung, and I have to get back to Jo's. As cute as you are sleeping, I didn't really want to leave you here." He nodded, but lay back down on the ground.

"What are you doing? I have to go," I said sniggering. He had his eyes closed, as if he was about to go back to sleep.

"To tire to move," he moaned.

"Oh, and what do you suppose I do about that?" at this he flung his arms up in the air.

"Carry me," I smirked at him, before scooping him up in my arms.

"You're just too gorgeous to refuse," I began to carry him, bridal style back towards Jo's house. His arms were around my neck, as he nuzzled into the crook of my shoulder. I had thought he had gone back to sleep again, until I felt his head move. He looked up and then quickly pressed his lips to mine. When he pulled back he resumed cuddling into me.

"What was that for?" I asked rather curious.

"A lot of things," he replied. "For carrying me when you didn't have to, for being the sweetest guy ever, for making this a night one I'm never going to forget, and for being downright gorgeous." I kissed his forehead in return.

When we got back to Jo's house, I put him down. He pouted but I just poked my tongue out at him.

We were at the end of her drive way, so I went to walk into her house, when I felt Logan tugging at my sleeve. I turned back around, and he had his arms out asking for hug. Of course I gave in. I couldn't resist those big brown eyes. I held him close breathing in his scent, as I wrapped my arms around his delicate frame. I didn't want to let go, and clearly neither did he.

"Hey Kendall," he muttered into my chest.

"Yeah," I held him all that much closer.

"You smell nice," I smiled widely at this.

"You smell nice to, like peaches," he looked at me strangely.

"I'm allergic to peaches," he retorted.

"Well that's strange then isn't it," we both laughed still encased in each others embrace. Eventually we both let go, only to smash our lips together.

The kiss was full of fervour, and emotion. It was one of the best kisses I had ever shared, and I was so excited to feel the spark, the spark that I been hoping to feel with a girl for such a long time. We pulled back and just looked at each other.

"You know Logan; you really need to eat something. Do you know how easy it was to carry you here?" He rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment," he said.

"I do, what I do," we both cracked up at the way I said that.

That was when I turned to walk into Jo's house, Logan following closely behind me.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

We entered the house to find, Camille and Carlos sitting on the steps in front of us. The blonde girl was standing next to them, and a very angry red-haired woman stood across from them, her hands on her hips, and her lips in a thin line.

"Do you mind telling me why you were in the park, and not at this party," the red-haired woman said. I took this to be Kendall's mum.

"Uh, I was, I-"at that Kendall stopped talking, as he began to blush furiously.

"Yes, well we are going home. You will be happy to know that I kept my promise. You can consider yourself officially embarrassed."

"What did you do?" Kendall asked, clearly worried.

"You will find that out on the way home," she took no notice of me, as she walked towards Kendall and dragged him out the door.

I watched as he went. His car left the drive way, and I wondered if we were still going to hang out tomorrow. That's when my face lit up, as I realised I had his number. I would simply text him, and come up with a plan for tomorrow. That's when I came to the conclusion, that his mum would probably ground him, for staying out too late. I would probably never see him again, until the next time I came back here, and who knew when that would be. The point of the matter was, I still had his phone number, and he had mine, and he had said we should keep in contact.

But then the negative thoughts began to kick in. _He was probably just being nice to you tonight; you know you're nothing but a pathetic loser. Yeah who would ever want you; no one has ever taken any interest in you before. You're never going to hear from him again. You're going to go back to Texas, and continue to live your pathetic life._

"So where were you two?" I turned around to see Carlos looking at me. I wasn't quite sure what to say. I remembered Kendall telling me that no one knew he was gay, so I decided to play it cool.

"Ah we were just hanging out, you know guy stuff," I thought is sounded convincing, until Carlos burst out laughing.

"Does that huge ass hickey on you're neck count as guy stuff," I placed my hand to my neck, trying to cover it.

"It-it's not a hickey, I-I don't know w-what you're talking about," Carlos just continued to smirk.

"You guys were totally getting it on," I was so embarrassed.

"We-we, were n-not," that's was when Camille decided to join in.

"Oh my god, you totally were. You have to tell us everything." There was no way, I was telling them everything, but there scrutinizing glares, were wearing me down.

"I just want to go home," I replied. I knew Carlos was eventually going to ware me down, but I really just wanted to go home.

I finally got them, to drop it enough to get to the car. Once we got in, I collapsed onto the seat. I hadn't realised it until now, but my back was really sore form sleeping on the ground.

"Wow you look exhausted," I nodded in agreement to Carlos. "Is Kendall really that good?" My eyes widened at his comment.

"W-we didn't, we-"

"Geez Logan I'm just teasing," I relaxed back into the seat, closing my eyes. I was just about a sleep, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was going to ignore it, until I thought that could possibly be Kendall. I quickly got my phone from my pocket, and flipped it open.

Sure enough, Kendall's name was flashing across the screen. I opened the text message and read:

Hey Logan, it's Kendall, just wanted to let you know that my phone is being taken off me. I won't be able to text you, but this is my home phone number. Give me a ring some time tomorrow. Kendall:D

The message was followed by his number. My face was glowing. I felt like a million bucks. I exited the text message and then saw the photo of us, as my screensaver. I stroked my thumb across his face, the goofiest grin spread across my face. That was until my phone was snatched from my grip. Carlos now held it in his hand.

"Aww, don't two look so adorable," he said. I tried to snatch it back from him, but he was to fast for me.

"Carlos, give it back!" I shouted. He dangled it just above my reach.

"Na, uh, uh, Logie, not until you tell us what happened," he wagged his finger in front of my face.

"Fine," I began to remember, everything that had happened just that short while ago, and I couldn't help but blush.

"Dude, you such a girl," I looked up to Carlos. "Now stop fantasying about Kendall and tell us what happened." I sighed contentedly before, deluging into my story.

* * *

><p><strong>So Carlos and Camille found out what happened. I don't know what to think of this. I guess it's weird that Carlos and Camille aren't surprised that Logan's with a guy. Oh well, they're just happy that he found someone. <strong>

**Anyways, let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I was reading through my reviews and JustMe90 brought up a good pint. I actually forgot that Camille didn't know Kendall was gay, and also went out with him. I hope this clears things up a bit. Anyways, I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I hope people are enjoying reading it. I would like to thank all the people who are reviewing, and alerting this story t means a lot, so keep on keeping on.**

Chapter 7

Camille's P.O.V

Logan told us the whole story, and I couldn't believe how romantic it all was. Honestly, I had always wished to have something like that happen to me. I had of course always hoped that it would be with James. I had liked him for so long now, but all was interested in was sex. I was still a virgin, and I wasn't going to give it up unless it was with someone I really loved, and they loved me back. I knew I loved James, but I also knew he didn't feel the same. There was also the fact, that I had once dated a man whore before. His name was Leon, and I had been sure we were in love. That was until I had found him cheating on me with my best friend at the time. I had honestly been so gutted, I don't ever remember a time where I had cried so hard.

I was just glad was just glad that Kendall was finally ousted. Those who were closest to him, meaning Jo, James and myself, had been suspicious for a while now. We were of course always around him, and certain things weren't adding up. I was so happy that Kendall had found Logan, and vice versa. Of course that was where the problem began. Logan was leaving in two days. Logan had told us they planned to keep in contact, but I didn't know how that would work out. They still barely knew each other. I just wanted Logan to be happy.

Logan's P.O.V

I had told Carlos and Camille exactly what happened, and they were just excited as me. They knew I had never really had anyone other than my family, and they were really happy that there was now the possibility that I had found someone. We finally made it back to Camille's house, and all I wanted to do was get to bed, and sleep in hopes that tomorrow would come faster. I wanted to see Kendall again. Maybe he could show me all around Los Angeles. I knew it would be so amazing, and I couldn't wait to be back in Kendall's arms.

We entered Camille's house, to see my mum and step-dad, along with my aunty and uncle, sitting on the couch in the living room, watching television.

"Hey guys, happy new year!" I practically shouted at them, flinging my arms up in the air. I have never sounded any chirpier about anything.

"Hey honey, happy new year to you to," my mum replied looking at me rather strangely. I guess they realised how different my tone was as well, as her next question was, "How did the party go?" I went to tell them how great it was, but I was interrupted by Carlos.

"Well, you see our little Logie here, is growing up," he pinched my cheek for emphasis, only to have me bat it away.

"Uh what do you mean Carlos?" His dad said, quirking his eye-brow. Carlos cleared his throat, before re-telling the story I had only just explained to them.

When he finished, my parents looked at each other, smiling. I knew they were just happy; that I had partially came out of my shell.

"That is really great honey," my mum said enthusiastically.

"Yeah and the best thing is, is that I have his number, and I'm going to call him, and hopefully we'll hang out tomorrow." I finished, staring wide-eyed at my parents. Their faces look sympathetic, and I had a feeling that my plans were about to be crushed.

"Honey, I don't know what to say, I'm sorry, but we're going home tomorrow," my heart stopped. I had never been so crushed in my life.

"What, no, why-"

"Your mum got a call from the hospital. They have a really important case that's come in, and they need her back. We're on the first flight out tomorrow." I stared at them, rage flooding through my veins.

"No, you can't do this to me. This is the first time that anyone has even looked at me. I'm not letting you take this all away from me. I'm going to see him tomorrow, and nothing you can say is going to change that." They looked at me wanting nothing more than to say, _of course honey, you can stay. _I knew that wasn't going to happen though. Tears came to my eyes, and before I knew it, I was up in my room, crying into my pillow.

I soon felt someone next to me rubbing my back. I turned around after a while and to see Carlos. I didn't know what possessed me to it, but I leaped into Carlos' arms and cried herder than I ever have before. He ran his fingers through my hair which was rather soothing. I quieted down after a while, but I was still snivelling. I kind of felt pathetic for I had only known Kendall for one night. But that night, had made me feel special, and loved. Those emotions were not something I was used to. Sure my family were always there for me, but that was because they had to be. It was their obligation, but with Kendall, I knew it was because he actually wanted to be around me. It didn't feel forced, it felt right.

"Wow, you fell for him hard, huh," Carlos mumbled into my hair. I only nodded. He pulled me back, and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Logie, it's all right, we're all here for you. I know it may seem like the end of the world now, but you'll get over it." I didn't feel like I was going to get over it. Carlos stayed with me, in my bed that night, comforting me. He was trying his best, but he would never understand. No one would.

Kendall's P.O.V

_I was at the park, with Logan snuggled into me. Everything around me was so serene, and it became even better when he awoke. _

"_Hey sweetie," he whispered sexily, before pressing his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss immediately, never wanting to let him go. Soon enough we had switched positions and I was straddling him. We were kissing so passionately, but it wasn't enough for me. I began to grind into him, moaning at the friction that this action was causing. It still wasn't enough though, as I reached for his the hem of his shirt. He was groaning and writhing beneath me._

"_I want you Kendall," He panted. "I want you so bad." That was all I needed. I removed his shirt, and began to lick downwards, marking every inch of his pale white skin. When I reached his pants, I stopped and moved my hands to his crotch. I began to rub him through his jeans. I looked up to see, his head flung back, and that he was biting his bottom lip. He was so sexy, so much so that I knew I had to taste him. I removed his jeans, and next came his underwear. Once those were removed, there he lay, in his naked glory. The sight drove me mad, so mad that I could almost come on the spot. I leant down, and licked the slit, which earned an approving moan. I began to suck on the head of his dick, and the taste of him drove me insane. As I took more of him into my mouth, I felt his hand intertwine through my hair. They gave a gentle tug, and I could almost feel him unravelling beneath me. I bobbed my head up and down faster, until I heard, "Kendall, I'm gunna-Kendall!" he thrust into my mouth, and released his load, which I swallowed greedily. I was of course still hard though, so flopped onto the ground, and began to undo my jeans. When I pulled down my jeans and underwear, and the air hit my hard cock, I let out a gasp. I then felt a small hand, wrap around my dick, and begin to move up and down-_

I awoke panting heavily, and it was then that I realised I was sporting a raging hard on. I couldn't believe what was going on, but my shorts were straining against my throbbing cock. I lowered my shorts, and began to stroke myself. I got lost in the motion, imagining that it was Logan's hand around my cock rather than my own. I couldn't take it anymore as I arched my back and came, all over his hand. I was out of breath, as I recovered from my orgasm. I couldn't believe that I had just done that. I had only met Logan last night and, I was already having dirty dreams about him. I cleaned myself up before I got up and went down stairs. I was going to wait for the phone to ring. I knew Logan was only here for one more day, so I wanted to make it a good one. I had only just managed to send him a text last night telling him to call me, and I hoped he got it. Of course I had to get around my grounding restrictions. I would figure out a way though. I sat at the table eating breakfast. I was getting slightly antsy.

"Ring!" I shouted, and to my immaculate surprise, it did. I got up and went to the phone, but before I could my mother, snatched it form my grasp.

"Hello," she answered. I hoped it wasn't Logan. I watched her intensely, as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"No James, Kendall cannot speak to you at the moment, he's grounded." She hung up, and turned to me.

"You know the rules, no computer, no television, and no phones of any kind!"

"But mum, I explained to you last night, I need to go out today, can't you just postpone my punishment until tomorrow."

"No!" was her final answer. She went to turn on her heel and leave, but turned back to me. "This will teach you for disobeying me, Kendall." I seriously wanted to yell and scream at her, until she let me go. Throw a tantrum until she couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't though I just settled for giving her the evils.

I sat around for another half hour, but Logan still had called me. It was now nine-thirty, and I wanted to get in as much time as possible before he left. That's when I got the idea, that last night had meant that much to him. What if he had stayed around, just because he was a nice guy? Then I started to wonder when I had become an insecure teenage girl.

"Kendall," my mum's voice cut through my thoughts. "I need you to drop Katie off, at her friends place okay?" I couldn't believe my mum, was allowing me out of the house. Sure it was to drop Katie off somewhere, but I had never been one to follow the rules.

"Sure mum, whatever you say," I went to take the keys that she was dangling in front of my face. She grabbed them back, before I could get them though.

"You are to only take your sister, to her friend's house and come straight back," I nodded, and went to grab the keys from her. She again wouldn't let me take them.

"I mean it Kendall, I know how long it takes to get there, and if you aren't back within the time limit, that will be a month of being grounded." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay mum, whatever," she gave me the keys. _A month was totally worth it._

I got Katie into the car and drove off. Once Katie was dropped off at her friend's house, I knew where I was going next. I was off to Camille's. Being Logan's cousin, she would know where he was. I pulled up outside Camille's house, and that's when I saw it. Logan was getting a car. It looked packed and ready to…leave. I shoved my car door open.

"Wait!" I shouted. Camille and Logan both turned to look at me. I stood still not knowing what was going on. Logan put his head into the car, re-emerged and walked over to me.

When he was in front of me, he said "Hi."

"Hi," I said. We just looked each other over. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah…home."

"Oh, I thought you were leaving tomorrow?" I croaked out. I was utterly gutted.

"Um, my mum has to go back early."

"Oh," again it went silent. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I just thought it would be better this way," again silence. "I'm sorry."

He was really leaving. We had had such a great night last night, and now…

"We can still keep in contact. I can ring you, I mean that's if you still want to-"

"Yeah of course," I interrupted him. I couldn't take it anymore so I just pulled him into a hug. He still smelt like peaches, which made me laugh. I pulled back, and next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. It was soft, and passionate, filled with emotion, and then we were hugging again.

"Call me later on tonight, that way my mum won't be able to stop me from answering," Logan laughed and I did to. It was a nice way to part. He then pulled away from the hug, and he was walking away from me.

He got into his car, and with one last wave, he was gone. The void was definitely there. I saw Camille looking at me, with a sad expression, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go home, so I got in my car and left.

When I got back into my drive way, I let it all out. I cried, and that was first time I had cried since my dad died. I eventually calmed down, and got out of my car. I entered my house, and my mum was waiting hands on hips.

"I told you Kendall if you-"she stopped, clearly seeing how distraught I was. "Kendall honey, is everything okay." I pushed past her, and ran up the stairs to my room. I opened the door, and slammed it shut. The only comfort I had now was my bed, and the pillow on top of it.

**I kind of don't know about this chapter. Does it make sense how upset they all are? I know it's been a short amount of time for them, but Logan's never had anyone before, and this is the first time Kendall has let out his feelings for a guy, so it's kind of a big deal for both of them. Anyways I would also like to point out, that that was my first time writing smut. I don't know whether it was good or not, but I wanted to ad it in. please let me know how you feel about this chapter. Reviews are appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This has been the longest amount of time that I've gone without updating. Well I hope you enjoy it, and don't worry. Kendall and Logan will be reunited. Also I just want to thank all those who have reviewed, and story or favourite alerted. It's all been really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while so here we go. Sadly I don't own Big Time Rush, yet.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks later…<p>

Logan's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since I had seen Kendall. I hadn't talked to him either, and I couldn't figure out why. The thing was, we had given each other our cell phone numbers, but we had never established who would text who. I had decided that if he wanted to, he would just text me, but he hadn't. At first I just thought that maybe his mother hadn't given him his phone back, but as time passed by, I realised that it became less and less likely that that was his reasoning. After the first couple of days, I had decided that I would just suck it up and text him, so I did. I never received a text back. Obviously this wasn't real, he hadn't liked me, and now he had probably forgotten who I am.

I had thought about calling him. I just couldn't though. If he didn't text back, it was obvious that he wasn't interested. I didn't want to call him up, only to hear him say, "Logan who?" Those two weeks had been pretty miserable. We had gotten back, and immediately Carlos had been on the phone to his friends, asking them how their New Year's had been. He had eventually got on the phone with his friend Jordan, who had then gone on to invite him to their stay at their beach batch for that week, in Malibu. Carlos had jumped at the chance, and from that point forward I had been alone.

My mother had told me to get out, and do something, so I had decided to walk to the local supermarket, and get an ice-cream. It was rather hot out, perfect ice-cream weather. That had been my mistake. I had been met by the local gang of bullies. Dak Zevon was the leader, and by far the worst of them. They had gone on to taunt me, call me names, and make fun of my sister and father. That had really gotten me. The two were a touchy subject. Most knew what happened, but that didn't stop them from constantly reminding me of the pain I had been through. It was like they had no conscience and their main goal was to torture me as much as possible. None of them knew the full story, and if they did, I was sure the torture would just become worse.

I had gone home crying, vowing to never leave my room again. I had mostly kept to that promise, only loving to get food, or water. When Carlos was around it wasn't too bad. Sure the bullying still happened just to a lesser degree. Now that he wasn't here, I knew that I couldn't leave my house. They would be on me like a hawk. When Carlos had gotten back a week later, we had gone out to river hole, which was a slight walk from our house. Of course when we had gotten home, Carlos had gotten invited to a party. He had left not long after, and I was left to another night alone, with my medical text books. With Carlos gone, I was reminded of the fact that I was a total loser. Most people during the holidays would have at least some friend's to hang out with, but not me. It was at that point that my heart ached for Kendall. I just wanted to have someone, who I could talk to, Laugh with. I had thought that maybe Kendall would be that person. Sure he didn't live in Texas, but he could pick up his phone couldn't he? I texted him again, hoping to get a text message back. Nothing. I decided I wasn't up for reading tonight. I had finished all my homework that I had when Carlos, had not been here, so I didn't have that to worry about. I finally decided to crawl up in bed, and fallen asleep, dreaming about the blonde-haired, green-eyed boy who had given me hope, only to take it away within an instance.

* * *

><p>Carlos P.O.V<p>

I came home from my party that night slightly tipsy. I hadn't had that much to drink, but one girl I knew from Calculus, had had a lot. She ended up giving me the best blow job ever. I tip-toed in and quietly began to walk to my room. On the way there, I passed Logan's room. He always slept with his door open, which I found strange, but I saw him curled up in bed. It looked like he had been crying, but I didn't want to disrupt his sleep. I knew he was upset about Kendall. He always checked his phone, and I knew he was hoping that Kendall would send him a text. You could tell, because Logan normally never looked ta his phone, because he never expected any text messages. Pus there was the fact that his face would light up with hope, every time he did this, only to quickly be dashed.

I seriously wanted to kill Kendall. That night I had never seen Logan so happy, and now he kind of looked heart broken. I didn't think that Logan was in love with Kendall or anything, because that would be rushing into things. I just think that Logan finally thought he had someone to talk to. Sure I was there, but I couldn't always be. I had a life, and I couldn't just revolve it around Logan. I knew that he was lonely, and the cure to loneliness was companionship. I tried my best, but my best wasn't always good enough. I decided that tomorrow, I would stay home with Logan and get him to call Kendall. He needed to do this. Kendall didn't seem like that much of a jackass, so there had to be a simple reason as to why he wasn't texting Logan back. I hadn't been imagining it that day we left. I saw it in his eyes. He felt something for Logan so there had to be a reasonable explanation. Tomorrow was officially going to be operation get Logan to call Kendall, so we can figure out what's going on, and make Logan happy. _Wow that's a really long operation name._

* * *

><p>I woke up next morning and went downstairs. I had a slight headache, but it didn't bother me. Today I was going to make Logan happy again. He deserved it. When I got downstairs, I saw Logan at the kitchen table. He had his phone by his side, and every now again, he would glance at it, in hope that there would be a new message on the screen. There never was. I sighed before popping some toast into the toaster. I knew how Logan operated. I had to ease into this, as he was kind of an emotional boy. If I told him straight away to just go call Kendall, he would probably start to run things over and over in that big brain of his, until he ended up crying, or feeling bad about himself. I needed to make him see that Kendall cared. He defiantly cared, and that there was a good reason explaining why he never texted back.<p>

I decided not to go straight into the operation right away. I decided to start up with small-talk.

"So, you have fun last night?" _Simple enough question to start off with. _

"Yeah I guess, I'm just glad I got all my homework done, whilst you were away. I'll be ready for school tomorrow," _Oh my god!_ I had completely forgotten that we went back to school tomorrow. I would be in deep shit with some of my teachers. I pushed those thoughts aside. I had to focus on Logan right now. I could come up with some excuse later as to why I didn't do the homework.

"Uh yeah, you know-" I paused at that as I looked around. I noticed that my parents weren't at the table. They always woke before both Logan and I, and we ate breakfast togtehr.

"Wheres mum and dad?" I asked.

"Mum got a phone call, and went to take it up to her room. When she didn't come back down, dad went up to see if she is all right," Logan replied. I nodded.

"So anyways, what were we talking about, school, uh yeah so speaking of school-" My step-mum came down the stairs interrupting me.

"You won't have to worry about school tomorrow," she looked like she had been crying, as she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up her eyes still watering.

"Yes," she paused continuing. "My sister d-died late last night. It w-was a freak car accident. You won't be g-going to school tomorrow, b-because we'll be h-heading back to L-Los Angeles," with that my step-mum broke down in tears. My father was soon right behind her, holding her up. She turned to him, and began to sob loudly into his shoulder.

My step-mum's sister was dead. That meant Logan's aunt was dead. That meant Camille's mum was dead. I couldn't believe it. _Poor Camille._ I looked over at Logan and he wore the strangest expression. It was one of sadness, happiness, fear and guilt all mixed into one.

* * *

><p><strong>So they will be reunited through Camille angst. I hope you get the whole Logan's strange look at the end. He's sad because his aunt has just died. He's fearful, because he's afraid of what will happen with Kendall. He's happy because he gets to see Kendall, and then he's guilty because he shouldn't be happy as his aunt has just died. I didn't know if it made sense s I just wanted to clear it up. <strong>

**Also, I just finished my first story I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you, so I'm going to be starting a new story. I'm kind of tossing up between two, because I have two plot ideas on my mind. One is a supernatural one, whereas the other is angst/romance. Both Kogan of course, with slight Jarlos. If you want to let me know which one you'd rather like then let me know. **

**As always I welcome your reviews with open arms.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would just like to thank all those who are reviewing my stories, and alerting, and everything. You guys are amazing. I have two weeks of holidays now, so I'll be updating a lot more.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

After I heard the news, I kind of didn't really know what to think. We were going back to L.A. That meant there was a chance I would see Kendall again, but then there was the fact that my aunty had just died. I wanted to feel happy, but I couldn't. My aunty had just died after all.

"Excuse me," I whispered as I got up, and walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I closed the door, and began to pace. It was a habit. Whenever I needed to clear my mind, I would pace. Back and forth I went, walking from one side of the room, until I heard my door open. It was Carlos.

"Hey man, are you all right?" he asked. I couldn't reply, because I honestly still didn't know what to think. I had stopped pacing, so I decided to keep going. I began to chew my nails as well. Carlos walked over to me, and put a hand on my shoulder trying to stop me from pacing. I shrugged his hand off, and continued to pace.

"Logan, just stop and look at me," I did as he asked. He walked up to me, and brushed the tears away from my cheeks. I hadn't even realised I was crying.

"It's okay to cry," I then let it all out. I was crying for my aunty, I was crying for Camille, and I was crying because I just wanted to see Kendall one last time. I sniffled before pulling back, and wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"Look, just call him," I looked at Carlos in disbelief.

"Do you really think it's appropriate, I should be more worried about my mum, and Camille. Not about some boy."

"Logie, it's been eating away at you. Trust me; there will be a good reason as to why he's not calling you. Once he answers and you guys talk, you'll feel better, and then you can worry about everything else going on. You need to do this, just to get it out of the way," Carlos picked up my cell phone and handed it to me. I knew I had to do this. I dialled his home phone number.

"What if he doesn't remember me?"

"Don't worry he will," With that I pressed the call button.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I opened our front door, which was surprisingly difficult with a large suitcase in my hand. We had just been to Minnesota. My mother had decided that we should visit my father's grandparents. We hadn't seen them in a while, and my mum also wanted to visit my fathers' grave. It had been a pretty emotional holiday.

What I was slightly annoyed about though was the fact that I had dropped my phone in my cereal. We had tried everything to get it to work again, but it had died. Of course that was on the first day we had arrived in Minnesota, so I hadn't been able to text any of my friends or anything. In turn that meant that I hadn't been able to text or call Logan.

I hadn't forgotten about him, and I knew he would've probably tried to call me on my home phone. I hoped he would understand. When I got to the kitchen, I put my suitcase down. I hadn't realised how heavy it had been, until now. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, just as I heard the phone ring. Mum and Katie were still bringing in their suitcases so I went to pick it up.

"Hello, Kendall Knight speaking," There was silence on the other end.

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V<p>

Logan was calling Kendall, and I watched his expression. It was pretty funny, because he looked so nervous. He was holding the phone so tightly I was surprised it hadn't broken under his intense grip. I knew exactly when Kendall had answered the phone, because Logan's expression changed. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened but no words came out.

I just wanted him to say something, but instead he threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall, and landed on his bed.

"What the hell did you do that for," I ran over to the bed, and picked up the phone. It was somehow still working, and I could see that he was still on the line with Kendall. I put the phone to my ear to hear Kendall yell, "Hello, is anyone there!"

I didn't know what to say so I just said, "One moment please," before thrusting the phone towards Logan. He tried to push it back towards me.

"No Carlos, I can't, you do it," I stared at Logan incredulously.

"Please tell me you're kidding," he obviously wasn't. "What do you want me to do, I'm not his boyfriend," I said, trying to give the phone to Logan.

"Neither am I."

"But you want to be."

"Yeah but that not the point-"

"Not the point! Logan just answer the god damn phone!"

"No!"

"Yes!"  
>"No!<p>

"Yes!"

"Guys!"

I looked down at the phone, to hear Kendall on the other end. Wow he was loud. I gave the phone to Logan, and he took it. He put it to his ear.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I could hear what I assumed to be Carlos' and Logan on the other end of the phone, bickering about answering the phone. When I heard Logan say he wanted to be my boyfriend, my heart skipped a beat. They continued to fight though, and it was almost like they had forgotten that I was still there.

"Guys, can you hear me, guys I'm still here, guys…Guys!"

That got their attention. There was a moment of silence.

"H-Hey Kendall," It was Logan.

"Hey Logan," I couldn't be happier to be talking to him.

"Um, h-how have you b-been?" He asked.

"Good, look I just want to say I'm sorry if you've tried texting or calling me before. I've been on holiday, to visit my grandparents' and stuff, and while I was there, I dropped my phone in my cereal. It died, so yeah, I haven't been avoiding you or anything."

"Oh well t-that does explain, a-a lot. I've b-been texting you, and y-you didn't reply," I felt really bed about that. He probably thought that I didn't want to talk to him.

"I'm sorry really," Logan didn't talk after that, and I wondered if something was wrong. I was sure he would understand, but as the silence went on, I thought maybe he didn't.

"Listen, um I kind of rung because I wanted to tell you that, uh, we're coming back to L.A."

"Wow that's great, I can't wait-"

"It's because Camille's mum died," After he said that, I couldn't believe it. Camille was one of my best friends. I hadn't been able to get in contact with her, so I didn't know that had happened.

"Oh my god, are you-are you okay?"

"I-I" I could hear him start to cry.

"Logie, it's all right, everything's going to be okay."

"I don't know, it's just I'm really close with Camille, and now, she's lost her mum. It's just bringing up bad memories, and I just feel so bad for her, and-"

"Hey Ssh, Ssh," he quietened down, and I could hear him, sniffle on the other end.

"Listen, Camille has heaps of friends here to support her, she will be all right. I didn't know what had happened until you told me so-"

"You should go see her," I nodded before I realised he couldn't hear me.

"Yeah, I'll go do that now."

"Be good to her, Kendall, and tell her I send her my love."

"Will do, bye Logie, c-ya when you get here."

"Yeah c-ya Kendall." With that he hung up. I hung up as well before I headed off, to go over to Camille's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I have actually dropped my phone in my cereal before, because I was texting and my brother snuck behind me, scared me, and I ended up dropping it. It kind of sucked. Thats where I got that idea from anyway. Also i'm aware that this so far hasn't really been an M rated story other than Kendall's naughty dream, but I have it as M because when their realtionship gets serious their will be lots of sex, lol. Review please.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay update. This chapter was originally going to be way longer but I split it into two. There is drama a head, but I hope you enjoy this:D**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

We arrived at Camille's house the next day. The funeral was being held the day after. She was on the doorstep waiting for us, and when our car pulled up she ran over. I threw open the door, and she was soon enough in my arms crying. I couldn't help but think of my sister at this point. I had been exactly like this when she had died, and as Camille cried I couldn't help but do so either. I remembered her, Julie, lying there in a pool of blood. I had read so many medical books before that, because it interested me, but it had never prepared me for that. I was only twelve, and I thought that maybe CPR would help. It of course didn't help fifteen stab wounds to the chest. Then images of the scene came flooding back. I smelt blood, and it made me sick. The one image that frightened me the most was that man, the man who haunted my dreams. I saw him as he stabbed her, and it was all too much. I let out a small scream, which made Camille pull back.

"A-Are you all right L-Logie?" Camille questioned. I pulled her closer, her warmth making me more comfortable.

"Y-Yeah," I replied. I wasn't though. This whole situation was bringing memories back that I had been burying deep within my mind, in attempt to forget them.

After everything that went down with Camille, we went inside to see Uncle Bryan. He was just as much of a mess as Camille, and it killed me to see something like this. Especially after everything that had happened to my family already. My parents stayed downstairs with Uncle Bryan, and Camille lead, Carlos and I up to her room. When we got up there, I wasn't surprised to see everything in disarray. It looked like a bomb had hit it, as books littered the floor along with pieces of paper. Her bed was also turned upside down. When Julie had passed away my mother had messed up our entire living room.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's okay Camille, do you want some help tidying up," she nodded and we spent the next hour tidying up her room.

Soon after that people arrived. I guessed they had been at school, as school had started today. That was why they were arriving late in the afternoon. I recognized the blonde haired girl, who I now knew as Jo. I got introduced to a pretty boy named James, who was by Camille's side in seconds comforting her. I was happy about that. Who I wanted to show up was Kendall. He didn't though. I wanted to know why, but I felt rude asking Camille with everything going on. I waited patiently, but he never showed up that night.

After everyone left, giving their condolences to Camille's family, we all went to bed. I lay awake on my bed wondering why Kendall hadn't shown.

"You awake Logie?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Rough day huh."

"I know, it's been pretty tough," there was a moment of silence, which Carlos broke.

"Camille said Kendall texted her. He said he hoped she was all right, but he couldn't come over because he had detention, and his mum was pretty angry at him."

"Oh," was all I said in return.

"Logie, you would tell me if something was wrong right. I heard what you said to Kendall, about this bringing up bad memories, and I just think that maybe you should talk-"

"I don't need to talk to anyone."

"Logie, what your keeping from everyone," he paused before continuing. "Your mum deserves to know."

"And you think now is the best time to tell her, after her sister has just died. I've told you before, no one is ever going to know, and you made a promise to me Carlos that you would never tell anyone," I whispered and hissed at the same time.

"I know, I just worry about you sometimes," I sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about, everything's fine, now go to sleep." Minutes later I heard Carlos' snores and chuckled quietly. I closed my eyes myself, and fell off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Pain was all I felt. The pain was so obscene, so much so that I just wanted to kill myself just so it would all stop. When it stopped I wasn't sure as to why, but all I heard was screaming. The screaming was a young girl, and I needed to know what was happening. I quietly crept down the stairs to be met with an open front door. It was strange for I hadn't left it open before I went to bed. The screaming as coming from my right in the kitchen, so when I walked into the kitchen, and saw the scene before me, I felt like throwing up the contents of my stomach on the floor. Blood was spattered everywhere, and the man that I despised with all my might stood over her. He looked lost, and then continued to run out the front door. I slumped to my sister's side.<em>

"_Julie, Julie, Julie!" I wailed._

"Logan!" I awoke to Carlos hovering over me. I was covered in a cold sweat, and I was panting heavily. Carlos was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down, and when I did, I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to cry.

"I knew you weren't handling everything," Carlos pulled me close and ran his fingers through my hair.

"J-Just leave I-It Carlos."

"Logie I can't do that, this is eating away at you," I shook my head against his chest.

"Y-You promised," Carlos sighed, resting his chin upon my head. I knew he wanted to tell someone but I couldn't let him. Right now wasn't about me.

I didn't remember falling back asleep, but I awoke the next morning to Carlos getting dressed. He was wearing his best formal suit that looked rather nice on him.

"Get up, breakfast is waiting downstairs," he pulled his top over his head, and then left the room. I got dressed than did the same.

Downstairs everyone was quiet. Everyone was dressed up in their formal attire. Camille looked nice in a black knee length dress. I could tell she didn't get a wink of sleep from the bags under her eyes. We ate breakfast in almost silence. Today was the day of the funeral, and I guess no one was really ready for it.

* * *

><p>We pulled up outside the church, and talked casually. I met family there that I didn't even know I had. That was one thing I loved about funerals. It brought everyone together. When we were finally allowed to enter the church, we sat up front with Camille. Her father would be carrying in the casket. People were already crying, and I felt upset myself. I was remembering times with my Aunty. She had always been amazing. My best memories of her were in my younger years. I remember when she had got me hyped up on sugar when I was six. It had been Camille birthday, and everyone had found it absolutely amusing until I had been running so fast, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and crashed into Camille's birthday cake. That had ended in tears.<p>

When the music started we all stood, as the coffin was carried in. It was by my two of my Uncles, Uncle Collin, and Uncle Will, and three of my auntie's best friend's and of course Camille's dad. They lay the coffin up the front, as the music stopped. When this happened I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching. I turned around and brown met green. Kendall was sitting down the back with whom I recognized as his mother, and a little girl who I presumed was his sister Katie. He smiled as sad smile, which I returned before I looked back to the front.

The funeral went well, as any funeral could. We all mourned, as we listened to the priest talk about my aunty. It was when Camille got up to speak, that everything really hit me.

"Hello, my name is C-Camille R-Roberts a-and Lucy R-Roberts was my m-mum," Camille was in tears already as she tried to continue. I wanted to get up and help her, but it was surprisingly James who did this for me. He was sitting two rows behind us, and was on the very end. He pulled her close whispering something quickly in her ear, before he read out her speech for her. She held onto him tightly as she soaked his jacket with tears. When he finished reading her speech, he kissed the side of her head, and then pulled her form the podium. He led her out of the room, so she could gather herself. I smiled at how caring James was towards Camille, and I knew she would get through with him by her side.

After the funeral finished we said our final good-byes to Aunty Lucy, as we watched her get buried. This was one of the most emotional days I've ever had, and I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to cry, just burst out in tears until there was nothing left, but I hadn't been able to. Even though I wanted to, I just couldn't cry.

They had a small reception afterwards, but Camille asked her father to leave. She said she just couldn't do it, and her father said it was okay for her to go home. James had decided to go with her along with Carlos. I however needed to stay behind. I had to see Kendall.

I searched the reception until I found him, sitting alongside Jo, and a couple of others I knew from the party. I caught his attention, and I motioned for him to follow me. I saw him excuse himself, and get up come to me. I walked over to the restrooms, knowing that he was following me. When I saw the door, begin to open, and Kendall appeared I launched myself into his arms. That was where I broke. I sobbed into his chest, and gripped onto him like it was the last time I ever would see him. He pulled me flush against him, wrapping his arms tightly around me. He began to run his fingers through my hair, whispering sugary sweet nothing into my ear. It felt so good to be in his arms again.

I finally questioned down, but I didn't release my grip on him. I needed to be close to him. I needed to feel wanted by him. I finally released him, but he kept his arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, wiping my tears away from my cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, I'm better now that you're here," I said. He chuckled, his thumb lingering on my cheeks.

That was it. I pulled him forward, and crashed our lips together. It was deep, passionate kiss, and the tingling sensation that went through my body had me addicted. This was a feeling I would never forget. I let Kendall take control, as he turned me around, and pushed me up against the bathroom wall.

He licked my bottom lip, and when I opened my mouth his tongue was everywhere. This time though, it wasn't my first kiss, so I rubbed my tongue against his. We moaned into each other's mouths, as he massaged my sides. When he pulled back for air, he rested his forehead against mine.

"I missed you," I said, lightly brushing my lips against his. In between kisses he managed to say, "I missed you to."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Kendall and Logan back together, *Fan girl moment* lol. So what did you think? The whole thing with James getting up and saying Camille's speech for her, I got of Glee when Mr Shooster (Have no idea how to spell his name) did it for Sue. I don't know if the funeral was good or not, because I haven't been to many funerals but I thought it was all right. By the way, does anyone have any idea what Logan's secret is. If you want to guess, you can leave it in your reviews or you can message me. I hope I didn't make it to obvious. I'm pretty sure I didn't as I cut and changed it, just to make sure I didn't. Anyways leave a review, if you want to make me happy. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so, I know I said there would be a lot of drama in this chapter, but I rewrote it. There is definitely drama in the next chapter though. I'm sorry I haven't been able to post on any of my stories for a little bit. I think this is the longest that I haven't updated a story for. Anyways, it's because our internet stopped working. It kind of sucked but what can you do?**

Kendall's P.O.V

Seeing Logan, touching Logan, kissing Logan. My senses were overwhelmed by everything that was Logan, and I couldn't get enough of it. I had him up against the bathroom wall, our lips vehemently moving against each other's. That's when I heard the bathroom door begin to open. I quickly pushed Logan away, as an elderly man walked through. He looked at us strangely before he shrugged his shoulders and went into a cubicle.

I sighed with relief, but Logan just looked at me, clearly confused. I rolled my eyes at this. Logan had clearly forgotten that no one knew I was gay. I grabbed his hand dragging him out of the bathroom. When we were in the view of the public eye I dropped his hand, and began to walk away. Logan followed me though, as I took the seat that I had previously vacated. I moved over so Logan could sit next to me. When he did, I turned to Jo, Jett and two out of the three Jennifer's.

"Uh guys, I'm not sure if you remember Logan, but he was at the New Year's Eve party," I said calmly.

"Hi Logan," Jo said sweetly. Jett and the Jennifer's barely acknowledged him. I shouldn't have expected much more. Even though the Jennifer's were my friends they still had a tendency to be bitches. As for Jett, I didn't really like him. He was currently dating Mercedes, so he tended to hang around us a bit.

I watched Logan for a bit, not really knowing what to say, when his phone beeped. He pulled it out and sighed. He leant towards me and whispered, "Uh, its Carlos. He says that I should come home. Camille's a bit of a mess." I nodded and then went to stand up. Logan seemed confused by my actions.

"What you think I'm not coming with you," Logan smiled before standing up and leaving to tell his parents where he was going. I told Jo, Jett and the Jennifer's as well.

When Logan returned we went to leave.

"We're going to have to walk, my parents are staying around for my uncle," Logan explained.

"That's cool," My mum and sister had left a while ago, so I couldn't drive us there either. I knew where Camille lived, and it wasn't that far anyways.

Logan and I were walking in silence for a while, when he interrupted this.

"A-Are you embarrassed of me?"

"What Logan why would you think that?"

"It's just in the bathroom, when you pushed me away, and then with your friends," I laughed before grabbing Logan's hand and intertwining our fingers together.

"I'm not embarrassed of you, it's just remember, I'm not out yet. That could have been anyone, we should've been more careful."

"I'm sorry-"

"Logan, there's no need to apologize, just know that I could never be embarrassed by you, you know that right," Logan nodded and smiled.

We walked the rest of the way to Camille's hand in hand. We made small talk about how our holidays went. I then had to tell him about how I managed to get detention on the first day back of school. He kind of seemed horrified by what happened but I assured him, that all the frogs in the science lab were not harmed in anyway shape or form.

When we got to Camille's house we opened the door and let ourselves in.

"Hello!" Logan shouted out.

"Hey," Logan and I both jumped out of our skins when Carlos popped up out of nowhere.

"Carlos, don't do that!" Logan shouted putting a hand over his heart. Carlos chuckled before his smile turned into a frown.

"How is she?" Logan asked.

"It's pretty bad, we only just managed to calm her down. James is with her now, and she's sleeping so try and be quiet," Carlos explained.

"Okay," Logan nodded.

"Anyways, they don't have any corndogs here. Seriously I checked everywhere, I mean how can they not have corndogs somewhere," Carlos flung his hands out in exasperation. "So I'm out to get some." Carlos waved goodbye to us, and then left.

"Okay so should I read much into that or…?"

"He had an addiction. It's not really his fault," I smiled at Logan, who smiled back at me. I reached forward wrapping my arms around him. He returned the hug, as I rested my chin on his head.

"Today's been rough huh?"

"I've been through worse."

"What do you me-oh," I stopped realising what he said about his sister at the park. That would've defiantly been worse than this.

He pulled away from my hug. I frowned and he laughed.

"Don't pout, I just want to get out of this tie, it's been irritating me all day," he loosened the tie around his neck, and then I did the same. He smiled before he grabbed my hand, and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my room, I'm kind of tired," I let him drag me up to his room.

Logan's P.O.V

I opened the door to my bedroom, and led Kendall in. He looked around for a bit, as I flopped down on my bed. I was kind of tired, for it had been a long day, so as I settled on my bed and closed my eyes. I thought that I had possibly fallen asleep until I heard Kendall chuckle, and before I knew it, he was had jumped on top of me, literally knocking the wind out of me.

"Kendall!" I shouted, and then he had the nerve to shush me.

"Ssh, Camille's asleep, you should really be more quiet."

"Quiet, you just jumped on me."

"Yeah so."

"So, you're a lot bigger than me."

"Are you saying I look fat."

"What-no-I was just-I-"he laughed at how flustered I was.

"Haha, not funny," I replied to his cheeky grin.

"I thought it was very funny," he smirked, leaning in so he was inches away from my lips. He went to move forward, to seal our lips together, but I moved my head away, so his lips fell onto the pillow.

"Rejected," I said laughing at how his bottom lip then dropped to the ground. "Now that was funny."

"You're mean," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is there any way that you will ever forgive me?"

"No."

"Not even if I do this," I leant forward and pressed my lips lightly to his. I pulled away, and he whined in protest.

"Am I forgiven?"  
>"Maybe if you give me one more kiss," I leant forward again, and kissed him. This time though I didn't pull back, as he put his hand on the nape of my neck, and kept me in place.<p>

I lips moved furiously against each other, as Kendall forced his tongue past my lips. It was so strange how amazing it felt to kiss Kendall. Everyone always went on to about how good kissing was, but I never really understood how it could be so good. You just have your lips on someone else's, big deal. Boy had I been wrong. I moaned into Kendall's mouth, as he released my swollen lips, and moved to my neck. I soon found myself on my back, with Kendall's hand roaming everywhere. Sometimes I lost track of where they had gone amongst all the pleasure. When I felt them palming me through my jeans, I let out a gasp. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go this far, so I pulled away from Kendall. He seemed upset.

"I'm sorry-"

"Logie, you don't have anything to be sorry for. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for," I nodded but I was curious.

"Hey Kendall, can I ask you something?" He was still lying on top of me, his elbow resting either side of me.

"Sure what's up?"

"Are you um, are you, you know a-a virgin?" Logan watched Kendall intensely as he smiled and then shook his head.

"It's all right that you are though."

"What makes you think I am?"

"You said you'd never been with anyone before, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"It's cool; it's nothing to be ashamed of. Now when you have your first time it can be special. Mine wasn't very special," he said that really bitterly, which just made me want to know about it.

"Can you tell me, about your first time?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know if I had overstepped some sought of boundary, but when Kendall began to talk about it, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, ah it was just after my dad died. I was pretty messed up, and I went out to a party, got trashed, and ended up in bed with Jo next day," He said.

"You were with J-Jo?"  
>"We weren't ever together, we just went to the party as friends, and she ended up getting drunk as well. It just sought of happened." I nodded as Kendall rolled of me and I cuddled into Kendall's side. We sat in a comfortable silence where he ran his fingers through my hair, and I drew patterns on his shirt. I began to think about Jo. She had been with Kendall. What if she liked him? What if I left and they got together? All these what ifs were running through my head, and I couldn't stand it. I looked up to Kendall, and he smiled down at me. I moved so I was straddling him, before I again began to kiss him.<p>

"Logan, what are, you, doing," I didn't answer him, as I nibbled at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and then my tongue was everywhere. We were panting and gasping against each other's mouths, fighting for dominance. I loved that Kendall won, as he pushed my tongue back into my mouth. The room was filled with the sound of our wet lips smacking together. Soon I felt Kendall's hands travelling down my back, and then gripping my ass. I moaned at this as my entire body was on fire. It got even better when he grabbed the hem of my shirt and began to pull it up and over my head. I was a little nervous until he sat forward and did the same. I ran my hands over every inch of Kendall's bare chest, loving the feeling of his bare skin beneath mine. He pulled my hands away, and then flipped us over. I loved the dominance that was radiating off him, as his mouth was back on mine. He was soon reaching for my belt. I had to admit, I was scared. I wasn't ready for sex, but I hadn't exactly let Kendall know that. What if he wanted to take things further? I didn't stop him however as he removed my pants. My raging hard on was now painfully obvious, but Kendall didn't seem to care. He was obviously hard to, and soon enough his pants were off as well.

We kept kissing but soon, it wasn't enough for either of us. We both needed more, so Kendall took the lead, and began to rock his hips backs and forth. Our arousals were rubbing together, and I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. Kendall pulled his lips away, and rested his forehead against mine. Our hips were moving in sync with each other, as Kendall groaned moving his face into the crook of my shoulder. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop being too loud.

I was so close I could practically taste it. The friction that was being created was sending me into pure bliss.

"Kendall, I'm so close," I moaned out. Kendall nodded into my neck as he brought his hands to the side of my face, and brought me in for a teeth clashing kiss. That was it for me. I exploded, my hips stuttering as cum erupted from my aching shaft. I felt Kendall do the exact same thing seconds later, as he collapsed against me. We were both panting from our orgasms. I was suddenly self-conscious. What if he didn't really like me as much as I liked him, and this was just a way to get off? I needn't have worried though, as when Kendall caught his breath, he pulled me in for a sweet, simple kiss. I knew at that moment that what has just happened had meant just as much to him, as did to me.

This sweet moment was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"What is going on here?"

**Ooh, so who caught Kendall and Logan? Carlos, Camille, James, Logan's parents. Honestly I don't know myself. I just felt like adding a little cliff-hanger in there. Yes I'm terrible, I know. So I hope you liked. Review! Seriously do it now! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So new chapter yay! Thank-you for all your positive reviews. You guys are the reason I'm writing this. R & R.**

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

I was cuddling with Camille. She had fallen asleep just awhile ago, after hours of crying, screaming and slapping both Carlos and I around. I was watching her sleep, and I felt like a total stalker, but I couldn't help myself. She was so gorgeous. I had been in love with Camille ever since I had met her in middle school, but I had never been brave enough to say anything.

It had started after three weeks of moving to Los Angeles. I had moved to Los Angeles with my mother, after my father left us for his secretary. My mother was heart-broken, but she never let it show. She was a strong, independent woman. When I had first gone to my new school I hadn't made many friends. It was pretty hard, because back in my childhood days, I had been chubby. I had been made fun of, and called names and it really hurt.

It hadn't been much different at my new school, until I met Kendall. I was in his gym class, and he had never even looked at me before. He was extremely popular, and I envied him for it. What was strange though was that he never treated those who were lower than him on the social scale, any different. He never picked on anyone, which I was grateful for.

After that gym class, I had gone to the locker rooms to change when Jett Stetson had pushed me to the ground.

"Out of the way lard ass," he sniggered high fiving his friends. I was seriously about to cry, until I heard Kendall's voice.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you!" he shouted. Everyone stopped and stared, as Kendall defended the fat kid.

"Dude, calm down, it wasn't as if I did anything to hurt him-"

"Hurt him, you know what Jett, you don't get to choose who is beneath you. It's wrong to pick on someone. I've already told you that before."

"Listen Knight, you should stay out of what isn't your business," he shunted Kendall backwards, but Kendall didn't fault under his intense scrutiny.

"Well how about you listen Stetson, maybe you shouldn't threaten people, who know certain things, things that you wouldn't want other people to know…" Kendall paused eyeing Jett, whose eyes were now bulging out of his head. He sneered at Kendall before walking away. Kendall then offered me a hand, and helped me up. It was that day, that I became friends with Kendall Knight.

He had introduced me to all his friends in turn, as well as Camille. It had been in the cafeteria, and she wanted me to sit next to her. I did, and we spent the whole lunch talking to each other. She was a weird sought, but I didn't care. She was beautiful and I wanted her to be mine.

It was so strange, but to me it seemed like she liked me back. We got on so well. She seemed to see past my looks, and she just saw me for who I am. I decided three weeks after meeting her that I was going to suck it up. Sure I was insecure about my weight, but I knew with Camille things were different. She wouldn't make fun of me, like other kids did.

I went to meet her at her locker, on a Monday morning, after freaking out all weekend. When I was about to turn the corner to Camille's locker, I heard voices. I realized that it was Camille and three of her friends speaking. I was just going to walk up to her, with all her friends there, until I heard my name being mentioned. I stopped to listen.

"Camille is there something going on with you and James kid," I recognized the voice as Melody Harrison, one of the most popular girls in school, and Kendall's current girlfriend.

"He's my friend, why?"

"It's just, I wouldn't want you to make some wring choices."

"What do you mean?" I didn't get what Melody was getting at either.

"Well, look I don't mean to be mean, but he's not cool. I honestly don't know why Kendall even brought him to sit with us. He's a fat loser, and that's all he'll ever be," my heart stopped as I listened for Camille to reply.

"That's a really horrible thing to say," Yes, I thought. Camille is sticking up for me. "He's really nice, and sweet, and-"

"I don't care, none of that matters."

"I-I-"

"If you don't agree with me, then I guess that you're just as much of a loser as him." I hoped Camille wouldn't care, but my heart literally broke into pieces, when she said, "Yeah your right."

I had gone to the bathroom and cried, missing first period. Kendall had come to find me, and I told him exactly what happened. He bitched Melody out, breaking up with her in front of everyone. I never told Camille that I had heard their conversation. In stead, I did something about it. I started to go to the gym. Eat better, and soon, I was just as good looking as the next guy, better looking if I really thought about it.

When I became this transformed person, the first thing I wanted to do was ask Camille out, but I couldn't. I choked, because underneath my new confident persona, I was still that insecure chubby kid.

It kind of got out of hand though. Girls began to throw themselves at me, and I got caught up in it all. I had my first time when I was fourteen, and it kind of sucked. I had no idea what I was doing and neither did the girl as it was her first time to. The girl went around and told everyone that I was amazing though, and so the rumors spread. I got better with practice, and soon enough I stopped worrying about Camille. We were just friends and that was all. I never stopped loving her though.

That was when I heard, a very quiet thumping noises, and moans coming from behind me. I listened, and I realized someone was getting it on in the next room. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know who it could be though. Carlos had said he was going to search for corndogs, and no one else had been in the house. I stood up making sure as not to disturb Camille, and went to investigate.

As I walked down the hallway, the noises got louder, and louder, until I was standing in front of the door. I wasn't sure as whether to open it or not, but when I heard the noises stop, I decided I would see for myself what exactly was going on. I opened the door, and what I saw, made me double take.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I wasn't quite sure what to say. James was standing there, looking at Kendall and I, who were only in our underwear. Kendall grabbed for a blanket that was on the floor to cover us up.

"Dud, what the hell man," Kendall said clutching at the blanket.

"You're asking me what the hell, that what I should be asking you," James just stared at us for a moment before he smiled. "First of all, this totally makes sense. I so should've seen that you were gay, I mean come on," he smacked himself in the forehead, before his smile turned to a frown, "And second of all, don't you think you could be a little bit more considerate. Camille's in the next room, where about half an hour ago, she was about to have a mental break down, and you being one her best friends, and you being her favorite cousin, are in here, dry humping each other rather than comforting her."

James was totally right, and it made me feel really bad. I had just had enough of today. I was sick of everything being so depressing, and when Kendall told me about Jo, It made me jealous. James was right though, I should've been with Camille. She was the one who needed my help most.

"Your right James, and sorry, could you just give us a minuet," James laughed, before he opened the door, and let himself out.

"That was weird on so many levels," I said shaking my head.

"Your telling me, my best guy friend just walked in on me [practically fucking you, and he was totally cool with it," I shrugged my shoulders, before getting out from underneath Kendall, and putting my clothes back on. When I was finished, I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"You all right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I turned around, wrapping my arms around his neck, before gently kissing him. I pulled away, and then we both went to sit in Camille's room.

She was still asleep with James lying next to her. You could see the tears that streaked her face, which made me feel really guilty. Kendall sat down in the corner of the room, and I sat in his lap. We decided to just sit there, and wait for Camille to wake up. Kendall ran his fingers through my hair, as leant against him. At some point I fell asleep to for it had been a rather exhausting day.

I was jolted awake though to a loud crashing noise. I almost jumped out of my skin, but it did hurt, when I banged my head into Kendall's.

"Ouch," Kendall muttered, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I apologized in return. That's when I heard the crashing noise again. I jumped again, and this time the nose awoke James Camille and Carlos, who had apparently joined us.

"No dad, not the gravy," Carlos spilled out. I looked at him strangely before I began to hear yelling. I quickly jumped up, and ran downstairs. I could hear the other's footsteps behind me. When I got downstairs though, I wished I hadn't.

Furniture littered the floor, splintered bits of wood, everywhere. I could see my Uncle Bryan had been the cause of it. He was acing back and forth angrily, screaming at my parents who were trying to calm him down. That when my mum spotted us.

"Kids, go back upstairs, everything is going to be okay-"

"Okay! YOU CALL THIS FUCKING OKAY!" the table was thrown next. "NOTHING WILL EVER BE OKAY AGAIN BECAUSE MY WIFE IS GONE! DEAD! FOREVER!"

"Daddy," I hadn't even heard Camille walk past me, but she was now standing just beyond her dad's reach. Uncle Bryan saw her, and grabbed her. I was scared at first but then, I was saddened by the sight.

My mum came over to the rest of us, and brought us back upstairs. She told us to stay in the room, whilst she went back downstairs to sort everything out. I just kept running over and over what had happened in my head. I hated this so much. It was just Carlos, James Kendall and I, and no one had anything to say. The silence was deafening.

"I don't think Uncle Bryan and Camille are going to be able to handle this without us here," Carlos stated his voice so different to what it usually sounded like. That's when it hit me. There was away to make everything better.

I stood up and rushed downstairs.

"Logie where are you-"I faintly heard Kendall say before I slammed the door shut. I ran downstairs but stopped when I heard my parents talking.

"Marcus come on, you know this is the right thing to do."

"You don't think I know that," my step-dad whispered yelled. "But we can't just drop our whole lives in Texas."

"Look we'll be fine. Bryan and Camille really need us to be here for them, and this could be our fresh start."

"Fresh start."

"Yes, you know what that neighborhood reminds us of. We may have moved houses, but the reminder is still there. This could also be good for Logan to. You saw how hurt he was when we left, and you saw how his face lit up when we said we were coming back. He has friends here. He has people who care about him-"

"He has that back in Texas to."

"No he has you, me and Carlos, here he has so much more than that."

"So you want to give up our life in Texas, to move here."

"Yes, we'll ask Bryan if it's all right, and I'm sure he will be fine with it. He's going to need us. And if the kids agree, I think that should settle it."

"Okay, but only if everyone agrees."

"They will sweetheart. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

I didn't stop to hear the rest of the conversation, for I ran back up to the room. When I got there I swung open the door. Kendall saw me and said "Logie is everything all right-"I interrupted Kendall when I jumped into his lap, and began to ferociously kiss him. When I pulled back, I hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Nothing Kendall, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, it was James, and there was drama as promised. I hope everyone liked it, so please leave a review and let me know what you think:D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So, this chapter is kind of a short, and crappy. I had to add it in though, and the story should really start moving forward from this point. I want to get the next chapter up tonight, but if not, it will be up tomorrow. I have to update my other story Lost within my world next, which I have been neglecting. **

**Also I really want to get up to 50 reviews. I need two more so please review. If I get to 50, 50th reviewer will get the next chapter after that dedicated to them. **

**Also it's really annoying because I'm one of those people who like to spoil things for people. When my friends are watching a movie that I've seen, or are reading a book that I've read, I always spoil it for them. I know that's kind of sad, but I always do it. It has been so hard, for me to not say anything in my author's notes, about what is going on but I do feel the need to inform you of one thing, so if your actually bothering to read this and don't like things being spoiled STOP READING.**

**In this chapter, Carlos makes Logan tell his mum the secret, but Logan pretends to, so if you read this, and at the end your thinking that Logan's mum now knows she doesn't. I just know that if I was reading this and I went through the rest of the story thinking that Logan's mum knew, and she didn't I would be annoyed.**

**Oh my god, longest author note ever, sorry. I'll stop now.**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

It had been two days, since I had heard my mother and father's conversation. I wanted to talk to them, and tell them that I wanted nothing more than to stay here, and never go back to Texas. I couldn't though. I guess I didn't want to push them, juts incase it makes them want to change their minds. Things with Camille and her father weren't getting any better. Camille spent a lot of time locked in her room, and her father had begun to bury himself in his work. I had always known that Aunt Lucy's death would be hard on them, as their family had always been so close, closer than most families are.

I hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Kendall. He had school, and then he had work. My parent's didn't want me to not be around them for some reason, so they kind of trapped me in the house. I had still been able to talk and text Kendall though, so I was getting my daily dosage. It was like he was a drug. I was most defiantly hooked, and I knew after what had happened so far with him, I was never going to let him go.

I awoke on Wednesday morning to Carlos' snoring. He sounded like a grizzly bear. I got up and went over to him, shaking him awake. He protested at first, but then his stomach grumbled and he was up in a flash, running downstairs wanting breakfast. I slowly followed him, but when I got down there I knew this was it. My mother and step-father were sitting at the head of the table, with Carlos sitting on the right hand side looking slightly confused.

I took my seat on the left hand side, waiting eagerly for my mother to tell me that we were staying here.

"Logan, Carlos…" My mother started. "How would you guys like to stay here, in Los Angeles?"  
>"Yes!" I answered immediately. I was ready to jump up, to call Kendall and give him the great news, but my mother stopped me. She smiled before turning to Carlos.<p>

"Wow, you uh, you want to move, here?" Carlos sounded hesitant, and I looked at him, noticing that he was twiddling his thumbs, something he did, when his mind was at war with itself.

"Yes, we want to be here, for Uncle Bryan and Camille. We think they need us now. We've talked to Bryan, and he says it fine if we stay here. We'll be looking for other houses as well. We both agree that we need a change," I nodded at my mum, before I turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, you want to move here to right?" He kept twiddling his thumbs, avoiding my gaze.

"Logan, this isn't up to just you. This is just as much as Carlos' decision as it is yours," my mother said. I looked back to Carlos, and everything started to seem like it was for nothing. He was going to say he didn't want to move, and I was going to go back to Texas. After being treated like a somebody, I didn't wan to go back to a place where I was a nobody.

"I'll stay," I cheered, "If you tell her." My cheering was short lived. At first I didn't get what he meant, but then I knew. My eyes went wide, and my face went a few shades paler, if it was possible.

"W-What," I said.

"You know what," Carlos replied.

I looked to my mum, who was clearly confused.

"Logan, sweetie, what's Carlos talking about," I looked back to Carlos, and he was looking away, again avoiding my gaze. He knew what he was doing, and I officially hated him for it. How was I supposed to tell my mum what really happened.

"You can't be serious, that's practically blackmail!" I shouted standing up.

"I have to it Logie. You may not see it because you're trying to play everything off like its nothing. They may not notice it, because they think they know everything that happened. I notice it Logie, and I see the pain that you're in. Back in Texas, everything was not okay. If we move here, sure things will be better, but it will still haunt you with every waking moment," Carlos looked me in the eye. I wanted to punch him so bad.

"Logan, what's going on," I looked to my mum, and I saw she was now frightened. I turned back to Carlos

"Okay, I'll do it," I whispered, my mind racing. "I'll tell her, but I have to do it in private. You know that right." Carlos nodded.

I gestured to the stairs. My mum looked back to my step-father, before she rose from her seat, and followed me up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V<p>

I watched as Logan left with his mum. It was the right thing to do, as I knew that everything would eventually eat away at him.

"Carlos, what were you talking about?" My dad asked. I sighed.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's really up to Logan whether you know or not." My dad nodded in return, and it returned to silence.

Twenty minuets later, Logan and his mother came down the stairs, they were both crying. I knew he had told her, by their reactions. At the bottom of the stairs, she turned to Logan and pulled him into a hug. The hug lasted for awhile until they pulled away, and came and sat back at the table.

"Is everything all right," My step-mother nodded, before saying that she would tell my dad later. I looked at Logan, but he wouldn't look at me. I knew he was angry, but this was the right thing to do.

"Okay Carlos, so are you all right if we move here?" I nodded. I watched Logan's reaction, but he just stood up, and went to walk upstairs.

"Logan wait?" Logan turned back and looked at his mum, who was signaling for him to take a seat. He did as he was told.

"Logan, both your father and I want to talk to you first, before we decided to move here."

"What about?" Logan asked.

"We wanted to talk to you about this guy, Kyle, Kegan-"

"Kendall," Logan finished.

"Right Kendall," Logan's mum took a breath. "We just want to know exactly what is going on with you two."

"Do we have to do this now?" Logan whined.

"Yes, now spill," Logan bit his bottom lip, before rolling his eyes. "He's uh, well he's a person who I am sort of with-"

"Sort of with, care to elaborate," Logan frowned.

"Well I don't really know what we are. I mean we're not actually anything official."**(1)**

"But you want to be?"

"Is that okay?" Logan's mum smiled.

"Honey of course. I don't care if you fall in love with a man or girl, as long as you're happy."

"I am."

"That's great son," my Dad went on. This was a truly happy moment between my family.

"Now, you've already missed a bit of school, so we get you transferred as soon as possible-"

"Aw come on," I interrupted Logan's mum. "Your already thinking about school."

"Yes, Carlos, Education is important," I groaned, banging my head on the table.

"An that is not going to make you any smarter," my Dad grabbed my head, to stop me from hitting my head against the table.

"Okay, so I guess it's settled, where moving to Los Angeles," I was defiantly happy for Logan, as I saw the spark in his eyes. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**(1)- I'm not sure whether I actually identified them as Boyfriends before and I couldn't be bothered going back and reading everything, so if I have, they aren't officially anything anymore. If I haven't then there was no need to write all this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah, I know. I said I would update, and I didn't. Things got crazy busy, and I kind of was having some troubles with my arch enemy. She's a total bitch, and has this gang of sluts who have just been like harassing me and my friends. It kind of got resolved yesterday, because she and my friends got in an argument, and one of my friends boxed her out. It was pretty intense but she deserved it. She didn't bother us today, so we're all hoping she'll leave us alone.**

**By the way, I got 50 reviews; all of you are so amazing. I would like to thank, Banajo, gleechild and ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to BTRxFairyTail, my 50****th**** reviewer. I love you guys:D **

**Anyways, onward with the story. R & R please!**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," I was pacing the floor of my bedroom. Carlos was on his bed, watching me with a smile on his face. The phone rung one more time before, I heard a little girl answer.

"Hello, Katie Knight speaking." I really hadn't prepared for anyone other than Kendall to answer, so I wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Hello," I came back to earth at this and said, "Yes hello, my name is Logan Mitchell, I was wondering if I could speak to Kendall please, " I heard Kendall's name being yelled out, and the phone being jingled around before I heard Kendall answer.

"Hello."

"Kendall, it's Logan, you've got to come over right now."

"Logan, wha-"Kendall was cut off, as I hung up, and flung myself onto my bed sighing happily into my pillow.

When I felt my mattress sink in next to me, I rolled onto my stomach. Carlos was lying next to me.

"Logan I think we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked innocently. Carlos turned to me, with a serious look on his face.

"About Kendall."

"Kendall, what about Kendall," Carlos sighed.

"Look Logan, I know you've never been with anyone before, so that's why we need to talk. I just don't want you rushing into things," he paused before continuing. "James told me and Camille, what he walked in on, and I think you guys need to slow down."

"Slow down, Carlos, we're moving at a completely fine pace."

"Logan, I don't think you are," At this I turned back, and buried my face into my pillow, groaning angrily.

"Logan you have to listen to me. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You don't even really know Kendall-"

"I do know Kendall-"

"No you don't know him Logan, and you shouldn't go jumping into things so quickly. I know that you may think that just because you finally have someone that things are going to end up great and nothing will ever go wrong, but that's not the case. I jumped into things with Stephanie and look where things got me."

Carlos had a point. He had had his first girlfriend Stephanie, when he was thirteen and after a month of being together, they had given themselves to one another. Carlos hadn't known that she was cheating with on him with a guy two years older than him, behind his back. Things had defiantly ended in tears for Carlos.

"I just want to protect you; I don't want you to get hurt, so just make sure you don't jump into things, okay."

"Okay."

"Good, now on to an important matter, how did uh, things go with your mum," I gulped, before taking a deep breath.

"Uh, yeah, it was all right."

"All right?"

"Yeah, I uh told her, and she uh, was upset at first, and then got really angry, and then cried a lot, and then we hugged, and she said she wished I had told her sooner," Carlos nodded.

"I'm sorry Logie, but it was for the best. You needed to tell her."

"I know."

At that Carlos stood up from the bed.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell Camille the good news," I nodded, as Carlos left the room.

As I lay on my bed, I couldn't help but feel that Carlos' was right. I really barely knew Kendall. I tried to tell myself that I did, but when I thought of everything I knew about Kendall, it wasn't as much as I had last thought. In the little time I had known Kendall we had gotten to know of one another, but I didn't really know him. It kind of scared me how I felt about him already, and yet I agreed with Carlos. I needed to fix this.

When I heard the doorbell ring, I ran out the door and down the stairs.

"I'll get it!" I screamed. When I flung open the door, I was met by Kendall. He looked better than ever, as he smiled at me.

"Uh, is there a reason why you hung up on me before, without telling me why I needed to come over?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about that, I just need to talk to you, come on," I grabbed Kendall's hand and began to drag him upstairs, when my mum came around the corner

"Logan, you can stay downstairs thank-you very much," She said. I looked at her weirdly.

"Um, okay, why?"

"Logan, I'm sure you know why," it took a couple of second for it to click, before I blushed bright red.

"Mum, where just going to t-talk, I swear," my mum ran her eyes over me, before nodding.

"Fine, but I want your door left open."

I practically ran up the stairs, dragging Kendall the rest of the way. I honestly couldn't believe my mum just embarrassed me like that. I left the door open as said, and sat down on my bed, and motioned for Kendall to sit next to me. Kendall did this, and looked up towards me before leaning in for a short kiss. I moaned against Kendall's lips, but I didn't let things go any further. When I pulled back, Kendall frowned which made me chuckle. He smiled at that before he leaned back, to lie down on my bed.

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Oh, well, I have some good news."

"And what might that be?"

"Well, my parents have decided that, we're going to stay here with Camille and my uncle," Kendall's eyes lit up at this, as he sprung up and pulled me into a hug.

"That's so great Logie," he then pulled me down, so that he was lying on the bed, and I was cuddled into his side.

"I know, it's just all so unreal," Kendall looked at me oddly.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, I never really thought about all of this happening, I mean, I'm getting to stay in a place where, everything feels so right, you know," Kendall nodded in agreement, as his hands moved so that they were gently running through my hair. I leaned into his touch, savouring this feeling, the feeling of being wanted.

"So I'm guessing your parents know about us then," Kendall said, laughing at how my face went bright red.

"Yes, and I'm sorry about my mum. I had no idea she would do that," Kendall laughed, as he kissed my forehead.

"It's no problem, I just, I hope you don't mind if we just keep what this is a secret for a while."

"A secret?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's just, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell everyone, you know, that I'm gay," I honestly kept forgetting that no one knew Kendall was gay. I knew that Camille, Carlos and James knew, but there was no one else. He was even keeping things from his family, and I knew the toll that could take on someone.

"Yeah, and I just was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling Carlos, to not telling anyone. I've talked to Camille and James, and they have promised to not tell anyone."

"Yeah, I'll make sure Carlos doesn't tell anyone."

"Cool, I just want to tell everyone on my own terms."

I completely understood. I knew all about when it came to secrets, secrets that could change the way people saw you. Kendall had the right to tell people the way he wanted to, and I wasn't going to force him to do that any other way.

"Of course," I replied. Kendall grinned, pulling me closer to him.

"Hey Kendall," I said.

"Yeah."

"I just, I think we need to talk," Kendall raised his eye-brows at the seriousness of my tone.

"Is everything okay?"  
>"Yeah, it's just, we don't-we don't," I paused and took a deep breath. "We don't know each other very well. We've hung out sure but we don't really know one another, and I really want to make this work. I just don't want to rush into things. Do you understand?"<p>

When Kendall snickered, I thought he was going to start making fun of me. That was why it surprised me when he said, "You're so adorable." I bit my bottom lip at this.

"You're more adorable than me," I replied, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Impossible, no one is more adorable than you."

"You're so full of it."

"You like it."

"Just a little," I managed before we were once again kissing. It held everything that I wanted. It wasn't filled with lust; it was all about him showing me that he cared. He cared about me, and it frightened me. It frightened me, because I slowing felt myself falling. I was falling and it felt good, but in the back of my mind, there was this voice. It was telling me how bad this was. I was giving him so much power, power that could destroy me.

When Kendall rested his forehead against mine, I couldn't help but let the feeling of anxiety be washed away. It was replaced by happiness as I felt like everything was so right. Before I had met Kendall, no one really knew how I felt about my life. With everything that had happened, I felt like I would never find happiness. I never told anyone about all the depressing thoughts that attacked my mind every day, and I pretended that I was doing okay. My mum and Carlos had known that I wasn't exactly happy, but they never knew the extent of it all. They didn't know that I sometimes couldn't sleep, because of the nightmares that haunted me. They didn't know that I had once gone a whole week without eating, because I just didn't feel the need to. They didn't notice that I cut myself. I had stopped cutting months ago though. It wasn't that they weren't looking out for me; it was just that I kept to myself, and wouldn't let anyone in. My mum had become concerned when I stopped drawing though. Back before everything had happened, I had been a true artist. Drawing was my one true passion, and it had always been something that I had done. It gave me the freedom to express myself, and sometimes drawing was my only way out. I needed to be able to draw. Drawing was my addiction. When I had just stopped, she had defiantly noticed. She had talked to me, and I told her it just wasn't me anymore, and she had accepted that. She never questioned me, but that was when she had started to keep an eye on me, that was around the same time I had stopped cutting.

I had been petrified a lot in my life time. Every time someone bullied me at school, every time I thought of that fateful night, but what terrified me more than anything, was that I wanted to let Kendall in. This was something that I hadn't wanted to do, in a long time.

"Hey Kendall," I said.

"Yeah beautiful," I held onto him more tightly after he said that.

"Don't ever hurt me okay," I felt so pathetic, and weak but what Kendall said next had me glowing.

"I would never dream of it," He reassured me.

As Kendall lightly kissed me one last time I let out a content sigh that turned into a small yelp as Camille wolf whistled as she stood in the door way, Carlos alongside her.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing?" I shouted at them.

"Jeez Logan, relax, we just came to talk," Carlos and Camille then plopped down on Carlos' bed, making me groan.

"Way to ruin the moment," I muttered. Kendall laughed at my obvious annoyance, which made me turn my back to him. That didn't last long as he pulled me back around so I had my head lying on his chest. When he gently caressed my cheek, everything was forgotten. I couldn't stay mad at him.

* * *

><p>Carlos, Camille, Kendall and I, sat in mine and Carlos room for the next couple of hours, before Kendall got a text from his mum, saying that he had to get home. I walked him to the door, and lead him outside. I could see my mum, Carlos' dad, Carlos and Camille all watching Kendall and I, with goofy looks on their faces. I shut the door on them, so they couldn't see anything. As soon as the door shut, I was in Kendall's embrace. I wondered how a simple hug could make me feel so much.<p>

When we both pulled back, we just stared at each other. I found myself studying Kendall. He was so beautiful, with his dirty blonde locks, striking green eyes, and muscular jaw line. I found myself memorising, every inch of him, taking a mental photograph.

"Logie, what are you doing this Friday?"

"Nothing why?"

"We should you know, hang out," Kendall was actually asking me out on a date. We had never been on a proper date, and this would also be my first real date.

"That sounds great Kendall."

We both shared a kiss, before he got into his car, and left. I watched him go, until his car disappeared out of sight. That was when I re-entered my new home. As expected everyone was standing there pretending to not have been trying to listen in on what was happening. When my mother looked at me though, it wasn't what I was expecting. She was looking at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" she walked closer to me, and ran her thumb across my cheek, wiping away my tears.

I didn't quite understand why I was crying, but I didn't want to talk about this with my mum. I knew that she would want to know why I was crying, but I couldn't tell her, because I didn't quite understand myself. That was when I bolted upstairs. I ran like my life deepened on it, before I slammed my door shut. I propped a chair under the door handle, so that they couldn't get in. I could hear them banging on the door, and calling out my name, but I didn't want to talk to them. I knew what I had to do.

I rummaged amongst everything on my desk, before finding a piece of paper, and a pencil. I then sat at my desk and began to draw. It was like a weight was lifted of my shoulders, and I felt at home. I drew the blonde hair, the crazy eye-brows, the luscious pink lips curved up into a smile. I left his eyes until last, for his eyes were what made my heart skip a beat every time I saw them. I knew these eyes would always be engraved in my brain until I died.

When I was done, I looked upon the piece of artwork. I didn't do Kendall justice, but it was all I could do for now. It was soaked by my tears that had dripped off the chin and nose, but I didn't care. I now knew why I was crying. It was due to the fact that I could never compete with the beauty that radiated off the page. I was plain, ugly, and I was nothing compared to Kendall. I was crying because I knew that I would never be good enough. Kendall deserved better, and it made me wonder, why he would settle for me, over what he truly deserved. It was this thought that kept me awake that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so yes I'm sorry for not updating, but I have been busy. I have exams coming up, and I'm hard-core studying, and then there was everything else going on. I probably won't be updating as frequent as I was. Maybe once or twice a week times. I will try to update as soon as I can though. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Firstly, this is not what I planned to happen. The last chapter just sought of came to me, and now I've got this. I know at the end of this chapter you may be thinking WTF, but it's okay I have plans for this, so just keep reading and reviewing. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers, you guys are amazing. So thanks a lot to ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****Carphanie****, ****gleechild****, ****Fabian00****, ****BTRxFairyTail****, ****TheClaire24****, ****Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai**** and ****FroggerJane****. Please keep them coming:D**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

It was a day after everything had happened, and it was also one night before my date with Kendall. I had spent the rest of last night, and all of today cramped in my room. People kept coming and knocking on my door, but I had learnt to ignore them. One time, I heard Kendall. I knew they probably called him over so they could know why I was so upset, but he would have just as much information as them. I had ignored Kendall as well as he was the last person I wanted to see. He texted me as well, asking me what was wrong. It seemed like he was really worried, but I just couldn't bring myself to reply to him. They eventually gave up, probably thinking that all I needed was some space. I didn't though, and to be completely honest, I had no idea what it was that I really needed. I felt really guilty, because I knew I shouldn't be acting like this. With everything that was going on, it wasn't like everyone needed my drama's added to the mix. Even though I felt guilty, I still didn't leave my room.

I was up until three in the morning with my trusty pencil in hand. It felt so good to be drawing again, and it kind of made me wonder why I had stopped. I knew I had been stupid to do so, but now that I was drawing again, none of it mattered. I mostly drew pictures of Kendall. I could never seem to draw him right though, so I ended up giving that up. I then started to draw pictures of my memories. Some were with Carlos, others with Camille. Sometimes I tried to draw my family. I would draw my mother back before she had to bury her daughter. She had been so happy back then, not that she wasn't happy now, but she had just been happier. I drew Julie, with her mousy brown hair flowing in the wind. This was a memory that I had with her. We had used to always go to a meadow in the summer, and just lie in the long strands of grass, and talk until our mum would come and find us. Her hair would always blow everywhere, and I used to find it extremely funny. Now though, it was just depressing. I eventually fell asleep around four, and even though I had been almost beyond the point of exhaustion, I wished I had stayed awake, for the nightmares returned.

_I was walking down the hallway of our old house. When I turned the corner, I saw the familiar scene before me. Julie was on the floor, and he was there, with a knife in hand. I turned to run, not wanting to look back. I couldn't help but do so, to see if he was close to getting me. I wished I hadn't looked back, as when I did I saw that he was close on my heels. I went to run faster, but before I could, I ran smack into a wall. I fell to the floor, with a loud thump, and before I knew what was happening, I was being lifted up by the roots of my hair and being slammed back into the same wall. _

_I felt the cold stainless steel of the knife against my jugular, before I saw it and I knew that this was it. It was my time. I prepared to have the knife slice through my pale skin but it never came. I had my eyes closed so tightly waiting for it all to end, and when it didn't I was slightly confused. I opened my eyes to just have a peek, and what I saw shocked me. Kendall had replaced the man that would no doubt scare me till the day I die. His eyes were empty sockets of blackness, and his lips were curled up into a sadistic smile. I watched as he leaned forward his hot breath ghosting over my left cheek._

_He whispered one thing to me. "Don't ever tell anyone what I did to you. I will be back soon; you will never be able to lose me Logan. I'm yours forever, and you will always be mine." I whimpered under the harsh grip that Kendall had on my shoulders, but I knew this wasn't my Kendall. "You will be mine to the day you die," he whispered. It was Kendall's voice, Kendall's figure, but I knew this Kendall was a monster, just like him. Kendall pulled me forward, and slammed me back which hurt a lot._

"_Say it!" He screamed._

"_I don't know what you want me to say!" I screamed back, the tears now flowing freely down my face._

"_Tell me that your mine!"_

"_I'm yours, and I'll always be yours!" I yelled back. I was now hysterically sobbing, but Kendall still managed to place a chaste kiss on my lips. When he pulled back, I re-opened my eyes to see it was no longer Kendall; it was him just as it had always been. With that, the warmth that was up against my body vanished and I was left, with my dead sister just down the hall from me. _

I awoke with a start. Cold sweat drenched my body, and my heart was trying to pound its way out of its restraints. When I managed to regain control of myself, I looked to my clock which told me, it was only four-thirty. I groaned, before I picked up my pencil and began to draw. I had to get all of the images out of my head, and onto the paper. I used to do this so could forget. It was when the pictures hit the paper, they left my mind. They would always return, but at least they left for a little while.

I was drawing until six in the morning, which was when I decided I needed to leave my room. For one I was hungry, and for two I felt really bad because Carlos and I also shared a room. He needed to get in there. When I went downstairs I hoped no one was awake, and I was glad to see that Carlos was still asleep on the couch. This only made me feel worse, as he looked really uncomfortable. I thought about waking him up, and telling him to go to our room, but I knew he probably wanted some sleep.

I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I made myself some coffee and toast, hoping to quench both my hunger and thirst. I knew that I should've been hungrier than I was, but I had gone weeks without eating before, so two days was nothing for me. I sat at the table, and began to eat.

I don't know how long it took me to actually eat all of my food, but it must've been quite a long time, for Camille liked to sleep in, and before I knew it, she was entering the kitchen. She took one look at me, and ran up to me embracing me in a hug. She held me tightly, pulling back still resting her hands on my shoulders.

"Logan, what's going on? Why have you locked yourself in your room for the past two days?" She clearly wanted answers that I wasn't prepared to give her.

"Camille, it's nothing, you don't need to worry about it-"

"Don't need to worry about it," Camille interrupted. "Please tell me your kidding right, do you know how worried we've been about you? I called up Kendall, ready to have a go at him for making you cry, and he said he had no idea why you had reacted like that," Camille seemed so flustered.

"Camille just calm down," I almost shouted at her.

She took a deep breath, and then looked straight at me.

"Logan, tell me what's going on?" She asked firmly.

"Camille, really it's nothing, please just stop freaking out," I said. Camille gave me a worried look, but she let it go, and I was really thankful. With that I went back to eating my breakfast, the tension in the air very clear.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I was on my way to Camille's house. Camille and I had always liked to walk to school together, as we lived quite close together, and the school was close to both of our houses. I was also hoping to run into Logan. I had no idea what I had done wrong, but I knew I must've done something. When Camille had rung me up the other day, she sounded so angry. She practically yelled at me, accusing me of doing something to hurt Logan, even though I would never dream of it.

I had managed to calm her down, and afterwards I decided to go over to her house, not only to find out what was going on, but also to see Logan. When I had gotten to her house, she had explained everything to me. I tried to talk to Logan but he ignored me. That was why I planned on making him talk to me this morning.

When I got to Camille's house I knocked on the door. She was the one who opened it up for me. Her face lit up when she saw me, and I wasn't quite sure why until she motioned for me to follow her. I did as I was told, and walked into her kitchen to find Logan at the table eating his breakfast. I felt him look up, and stare and I now didn't know what to say. My voice died in my throat. Logan only dropped his spoon into his plate, not moving at all.

"H-Hey Logan," I said. He didn't respond.

"How about I leave you two to talk," Camille tried, sensing that that was exactly what we needed to do.

"No, it's fine. It's nothing that you can't hear."

"Logan what's going on?" I asked scared at about what was coming next.

"Kendall, I'm really sorry but I can't do this."

"What do you mean, you can't do this?"

"I mean, I can't be with you, I'm sorry but I just can't."

That was when Logan stood up with his breakfast and went to leave.

"What Logan no, you can't do this," I said, grabbing his wrist to stop him from leaving. "W-We were meant to go on our first date tonight," I tried but he just had an emotionless look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but that's not going to happen anymore," he tried to move again, but I stopped him.

"Logan, why are you doing this?" I asked.

"You would never get it," was all he responded with.

"Try me."

"Fine okay, I bet you have no idea how it feels," he started, looking at me with tears running down his eyes.

"Have no idea how what feels?"  
>"How it feels to be alone for most of your life, questioning whether you'll ever have anyone other than your mother, and two people who probably only like you because they have to. You will never know how that feels, and I can't go from that, to feeling this. I feel so much for you already, and I know that eventually you're going to realise how much better you are than me, and I don't want to be around when you realise that-"<p>

"Logan you can't honestly think that-"

"I don't think it, I know it. I've been hurt to many times in my life Kendall, and I'm not putting myself in a situation like that again. I'm sorry but you should just forget about me Kendall, it's for the best," with that I was so stunned, and I barely noticed Logan walking away from me.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed crying. That was when the thought occurred to me. I had just agreed to move here. I had juts agreed to go to school here. I had changed my whole life just to move here. I had just left what had made me happy, and I was definitely kicking myself. I couldn't go back though. If I had stayed with Kendall I would've been dragging him down, and he would've eventually realised this. I was doing the right thing, not only for myself but for Kendall to.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, it's gone off in a complete different direction to what I first planned, but even if you don't like it, constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I am in a major writing mood at the moment. Seriously I have had enough of studying. Where I stopped writing this chapter is kind of weird, but if I had kept going it would've gone on forever. Anyways, I feel the need to say that the next chapter and possibly the one after that will have some major developments in the story. I kind of had this really tripped out dream, and that is now where I'm heading with this story. **

**I just feel the need to say this. Someone had guessed one half of the secret, there is more to the secret though. Carlos knows one half of the secret, and someone else knows the other half, but this person is not really a major character yet. **

**Also I feel like I've made it obvious who the killer is, but from your guys reviews it sounds like I actually haven't. Maybe it's just because I know who it is and you guys don't, and that's why I think it's obvious. I have mentioned this person before, just so you know. Take a guess, because I love reading what you guys think.**

**Anyway, so thanks to all my lovely reviewers. klolo8, gleechild, Fabian00, Carphanie, IceRush, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, BTRxFairyTail, dnChristensen and TheClaire24. Keep reviewing, because I love you for it.**

* * *

><p>Camille's P.O.V<p>

I went to school that day, with Kendall by my side. He barely spoke, and I could tell that he was trying to process what had just happened. I couldn't really believe it either. At school that day we met up with James and Jo. The four of us were all best friends with one another. The other people that we hung out with were our friends, sure, but the four of us were closer than that. James and Jo could tell straight away that something was wrong with Kendall. We all now knew he was gay, not that had really been a secret in the first place. We had all suspected it. That was why, that first thing James asked was, "Did something happen with you and Logan?"

We all also knew how attached Kendall was to Logan. It was all so strange, for I had never seen something like it. True love at first sight was not something I had ever thought of, but when I saw Logan and Kendall the night they came back from the park, and when Logan left the next day, I couldn't help but think if love at first sight was to look like something it would be this. I still couldn't believe it though, for they had only known each other for three weeks, and for two of those weeks they hadn't even spoken. Kendall was around me for most of the day, for we had a lot of the same classes, so I knew it would be best if I waited until he wasn't around, to tell James and Jo what had happened.

Kendall had just moped around for the rest of the day, and when asked if he wanted to go to my house after school, he said no, and walked off without another word. That was when I decided I needed to tell James and Jo what had happened. We all went around to my house after school, and tried to go straight up to my room. I noticed that Logan wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I suspected that he had locked himself in his room. When Carlos saw us though, he looked furious.

He stopped us before we could get there.

"What the hell did Kendall do to Logan?" He practically screamed at us.

"Carlos, you know he didn't do anything. He's already explained that to us," I said. Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Camille, he must've done something, why would he be acting like this otherwise."

"Look man, Kendall's like the greatest guy I know. He wouldn't hurt a fly," James intervened.

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know that Kendall was miserable at school today, and it was all Logan's fault!"

"It was fucking not!"

James and Carlos were now in a screaming match, which I couldn't believe.

"Guys calm the hell down!" I shouted which stopped the both of them. "Okay, now this is no one's fault. Carlos, I know for a fact Kendall didn't do anything. This morning, Logan had a freak out, and the whole reason why Logan's doing this is because he thinks he isn't good enough for Kendall," I explained.

Carlos sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"I told you so man," James smirked.

"Shut the fuck up pretty boy," before they could start up again, I stood in between the two. "Look I'll explain to you all what happened in my room," I gestured for them to follow as I continued walked up the stairs.

They all followed and soon enough, we were spread out across the room, Carlos at my desk, Jo and James on the beanbags in the corner of my room whilst I lay spaced out over my bed.

"So Camille what happened?" Jo asked.

I went on to explain how Kendall had showed up to talk to Logan. How Logan had seemed scared to see him, and then how Logan had an outburst and said that Kendall was too good for him, and how Logan didn't want to get hurt more than he already had.

Carlos knew the pain Logan had been through when Julie had died, and James and Jo knew bits and pieces from what I had told them. They knew he had been getting bullied pretty badly, but they only knew a little bit about Julie.

"Look I get it, he was bullied, and I know that can make you feel like you're not good enough," James started. I knew he was really the only one who could relate to Logan on that level, "but Kendall had done nothing but he nice to the kid. Why won't he accept how much Kendall likes him?"

We all thought about this, until Carlos answered.

"There's more to Logan, than the fact that he just been bullied. He's kind of fucked up for life." Even I was confused by this. I knew Julie's death had been hard on him, but surely that wouldn't fuck you up for life. It could screw you up pretty badly, but for life. I honestly thought that Logan was doing okay.

"Carlos what do you mean?" I asked.

"Come on, Julie's death was hard on him."

"I know but you made it sound like there was more to it than that," I watched Carlos, and he had the guiltiest look on his face. He murmured something that I didn't hear, but I decided to look past it. We had work to do.

"Okay, look let's just get to work here guys," I said getting everyone's attention. "Look, we just need them to get back together. I have never seen Logan or Kendall so happy, so just think. There must be something we can do?" We all thought for a second.

"Okay well all we really need to do is to get Kendall to prove to Logan that he really does like him. I f we can do that, they'll get back together," Jo suggested. We all nodded, liking the plan the more we thought about it.

"So how are we going to do that?" That was where the plan started, and we all just hoped that this would work.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe the weekend had passed by so quickly. I had spent most of my time stuck in my room drawing. When I left to eat or drink, I was surprised that no one bothered me. Camille and Carlos would just stare, and my parents kept giving me worried glances. It was so strange that they didn't say anything though. Kendall didn't try to get in contact with me. On the Friday, he had texted me a couple of times, but when I didn't reply he obviously gave up.

I awoke on the Monday morning, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. Of course I wanted to do this, as today was supposed to be my first day at my new school. I had been dreading it all weekend. I figured if I just stayed locked in my room that mum would eventually just call the school and say I was sick or something. I knew I couldn't do this forever, as this was my new school now. I never did this at my old school, but maybe that was because I felt bad for missing school as I liked to keep up to date with all my school work.

I knew that this would be the exception though. That was until I heard a rustling, and clinking coming from behind the doors. I sat up in my bed, just in time to see Carlos bursting through the doors.

"Yes," he shouted fist pumping the air.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" I said. He looked at me triumphantly, with a smug look on his face.

"I picked the lock, because you mister are coming to school with us today," he said. He was then by my side, trying to pull me to my feet.

"What Carlos, no, I'm not going to school today!" I shouted, trying to get away from his grasp.

"Ah yes you are, it's our first day Logie, now come on and get up."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!

"YES!"

With that Carlos managed to pull me out of bed, and we fell into a pile on the floor. I groaned, along with Carlos, as we both got to our feet.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" I screamed at him. He laughed at my outburst.

"Logan get over it, and get ready. We have a big day of learning a head of us."

"A big day of learning? When have you ever been excited for a big day of learning?"

"Today is the first day, so come on. Hurry up and get ready," Carlos went to grab my wrist, but I wrenched it away.

"I'm not going, I'm sick," I lied.

"That's bull shit, and you know it," Carlos sighed, as it was clear I wasn't going to budge.

"Logie, everything is going to be fine today, so please get ready."

"Carlos, I'm not going."

"Well I'm sorry Logie, but I'm going to be forced to into blackmail."

"Blackmail?" I didn't know what Carlos had on me, other than the obvious, but I knew he wouldn't go that far, would he?

"I'm going to be forced to tell your mum, what you and Kendall did on this very bed the other night," my eyes widened. "Yep, and then you will have to sit through your mum giving you the talk. Trust me it's bad. When I was fourteen she walked in on me and my girlfriend making out, and she gave me the talk. She tried to demonstrate how to put a condom on a banana. Seriously Logan you don't want that for yourself."

"You're lying, you wouldn't do that," I said calling his bluff.

"Do you really want to test that theory," he raised his eye-brows, but I wasn't backing down. "You know shes done research on what gay sex entaisls for this very moment right?" My cheeks turned pink, but I still wasn't backing down. Carlos smiled, before he ran down the stirs shouting "Joana! Joana!" I sprinted after him. I wasn't quite as fast so when I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard him saying.

"Joana guess what Logan and-"I lunged onto him, knocking him off his feet. I then turned him around, so I was lying on top of his stomach, and I put my hand over his mouth.

"Fine I'll go to school, you-you," I couldn't think of a comeback, so I stared at him evilly. I could feel him smiling underneath my hand.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" my mum asked. I shook my head.  
>"Nope, where just getting ready to go to school," I got up, pulling up Carlos with me. We then went to walk off to our room. Before we left I saw Camille give Carlos the thumbs up, which made me hate them both even more.<p>

"Fucking bastards," I muttered, as I continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After we came back downstairs Camille had already left. My mum explained that she always walked to school with a friend. I had a feeling I knew who that was. Carlos and I quickly ate breakfast before we got into mums car. She was going drive us to school for the first couple of days.<p>

When we arrived at the school gates, my stomach did a flip. This was going to be my first day at new school. What if it was like the last? What if no one liked me? I was so anxious, so when Carlos put his hand on my shoulder, I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Dude it's going to be okay," Carlos ensured.

"Easy for you to say," I replied.

With that we got out of the car, and headed into the school grounds.

* * *

><p>James' P.O.V<p>

I was in school at my locker, when I saw Camille walk in with Kendall. I walked straight over to them, wanting to know how everything was going.

"Hey guys, everything good?" I asked.

"Yep, where all sorted," Kendall said smiling. I was pretty sure that our plan was a good one, and that it was definitely going to work.

"Okay that's good man. Hope it goes well for you, hey uh, I think Jo wanted to talk to you, so you should go and find her," I said. Kendall looked at me slightly confused.

"Um, okay I'll go and- oh hey Jo," I inwardly cursed. I had sent Jo, to her locker which was on the other side of school. I thought she would take a while getting all her stuff, but obviously not.

"Ah, James' said you wanted to talk to me," Jo looked from me to Kendall, in a confused fashion.

"I never wanted to talk to you," Jo exclaimed. Everyone's eyes were now on me.

"Okay, well your both here now, so why don't you go off together, and talk about something that doesn't involve standing here," I shoved Kendall into Jo, and they walked off glancing back at me oddly. I then turned back to Camille.

"Should I read into that?" She asked.

"Pssh, no just ignore them," I chuckled nervously.

"Um, are you okay James?"

"Yeah of course, I just wanted to you know, see how you were holding up?" Camille smiled, but I could tell it was a small smile.

"You know, just taking it day by day."

"That good I guess," I was kind of nervous for I was building up to what I wanted to ask her.

Ever since her mum's funeral I felt like, our connection had become stronger. I was starting to think that maybe she felt the same way, and I knew there was only one way to find out.

"So, uh Camille, I know this may seem a little forward, but Danny Virsito is having a party this weekend, and I was kind of wondering-"

"Yes James," she looked hopeful, for that was a good start.

"I was just wondering-"

"Hey James," I turned around to see Cindy, a girl from my maths class. I had been lonely a couple of nights ago, because my mum wasn't home, and everyone else was having their dramas. I had decided to call someone up on my contacts list and that just so happened to be Cindy. I had just wanted to hang out, but one thing led to another, and we ended up having sex. She had been texting me all weekend, and she didn't seem to get the hint, due to the fact that I wasn't texting her back.

"H-Hi Cindy," I inwardly groaned as she linked arms with me. Things had just become sufficiently awkward.

"Well ah, I better get going," Camille said, and she ran off down the hall. I sighed dejectedly, before looking towards Cindy who was smiling happily. I forced a smile back, hating her timing. I was going to have to let her down gently, which was always a hard thing to do. I just hoped that Kendall worked out his relationship problems today. At least someone deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the James thing at the end, was just sought of there, but I love Jomille, so I had to add some in. When I started this I thought about <strong>**having Carlos with Jo. Now I'm thinking Carlos with Katie. I could make Katie like a couple of years younger than the guys so it wouldn't be weird. Or I could just have him with an OC. Also next chapter some things will be revealed about Logan. It's not much but it will add to the plot. I came up with this the other day, and I personally think it's going to be great. Your opinions would be appreciated, along with your reviews. I may have another chapter or two up by tonight because as I said, I'm in a writing mood.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay here it is. Thanks to ****FroggerJane****, ****Bananjo****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****Tigers257**** and ****TheClaire24****. Keep on reviewing please.**

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V<p>

Logan and I walked into the school grounds, and I could tell that Logan was nervous. We kept walking though, avoiding everyone's eyes that were seemingly following us everywhere. It was kind of annoying but I shook it off, ignoring them.

Logan and I didn't see anyone that we knew on the way there, so we just went to the school office. When we got there, there was a plump woman sitting in the office desk.

"Hello," she greeted us. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my brother and I are new here. We need to pick up our schedules and stuff like that," I said. She smiled at us, and then opened something up on her computer.

"Okay what's your name?"

"Ah, my names Carlos Garcia and my brother's name is Logan Mitchell."

The rest of the time was spent, finding papers amongst all the crap on her desk, getting our schedules, a school map in case we get lost, and our locker number and combinations. When she printed out our schedules I noticed I had Jo Taylor's names on the bottom of my schedule. I wondered why that was.

"Um, why do I have Jo Taylor's name at the bottom of my schedule?" I asked the office lady.

"Oh, that's because she has more classes with you, than anyone in the school. She'll be your tour guide for the day.

"Sweet," I said. From what I had heard or seen of Jo, she seemed pretty nice.

"Who do you have Logie?"

I got the answer from the look on Logan's face. When I grabbed his schedule my guess was confirmed. He had Kendall as his tour guide.

"Is something wrong?" The office lady asked.

"No everything's fine," I replied. Logan went to say otherwise but I cut him off.

"Thank you for this, so um where do we wait for our tour guides?"

"You can just take a seat over there, they shouldn't be a moment."

With that I went and sat down with Logan. It wasn't if it was a bad thing that Kendall was Logan's tour guide. They were going to get back together anyways after what we had planned for today. I was sure of it. We waited together for Kendall and Jo to show up.

After about ten minutes of waiting, they eventually showed up. I smiled at Jo, who smiled in return. The smiles soon turned to frowns when we saw the awkward tension between Kendall and Logan.

"Hey Logan," Kendall said. I wanted Logan to say something, anything, but he just looked away from Kendall. I couldn't believe how much of a dooshe he was being.

"Well, let me see your time table Carlos, so I can show you to your first class," Jo said enthusiastically, attempting to brighten the mood. It didn't work though. Kendall took the initiative to walk forward and asked Logan for his schedule. Logan held it out to him, which was progress. I gave Jo my schedule. We had English together first, and my locker was on the way, so she said she'd show me to my locker as well. I was barely paying attention to her though, as I watched Kendall and Logan.

"We have AP biology together first," Logan looked at Kendall quizzically.

"I didn't know you took AP classes."

"What just because I'm a pretty face, it means that I can't take AP classes," Logan laughed meekly at this, still shying away from looking up to Kendall. "You know if James heard me say that, he would probably kill me." I smiled as Logan looked up at Kendall, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Maybe this was going to be easier than we thought. The bell rung, which caused all of us to jump in surprise. Kendall and Logan's intense staring was interrupted, as they Kendall began to lead Logan out the door. They went off in the other direction to Jo, and I. I just hoped our plan worked.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe I got stuck having Kendall as my tour guide. As we walked down the hall on our way to bio, it was so awkward. I wasn't sure what to say, and I could tell he didn't know what to say either. It was worse because I didn't want to be around him. It wasn't like I hated him. In fact I liked him so much. He was just making me feel bad, about the entire situation at hand. His presence did the weirdest things to me. On one hand, I felt like grabbing a hold of him, and kissing him until I couldn't breathe anymore. On the other hand, I wanted to go home, crawl into my bed, and never leave my room again.

We made it to class, and fortunately I didn't have to sit next to Kendall. Instead, I had to sit next to some kid, who smelt like he hadn't showered in weeks. I kind of wished I had been sitting next to Kendall now. My next class was AP Calc, which I didn't have with Kendall, so I had to find my own way there. It was easy using the map I had. The next three periods went pretty well. I hadn't been hassled so far, and normally Kendall would just lead me to a class, and then he would sit down, but I would be instructed to sit somewhere that wasn't near him. I couldn't help but watch him though, the way he interacted with his peers so effortlessly. I wanted to be like that, but I had yet to talk to anyone other than Carlos who was in my Spanish class, and Camille who was in my English class.

When lunch came around I was wondering what was going to happen. I had just had Camille in my class, along with Kendall, and we all had the same lunch period. Apparently so did James, Carlos, Jo and someone else named Jett. They all sat together, so I wondered if it would be all right if I sat with them. Or would they not want me to sit with them. I was so caught up in wondering what was going to happen during lunch, that I didn't notice Kendall leave Camille and I, and that Camille was leading me off in a different direction to where the cafeteria.

Eventually I realised something was up.

"Camille where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're just taking a bit of a short cut," she replied. We were now going down an empty hallway, which I found rather strange. When she pulled up outside two doors, that said auditorium on the front, I definitely became suspicious. I didn't say anything as she opened the doors and went to walk in. When I went to follow her, she then came back out and pushed me through the doors. I fell to the floor, just before I saw Camille shut the door on me. When I got back up I went to open the door, but found that it was locked. I began to bang on the door, trying to get Camille to let me out.

"Camille, this isn't funny!" I shouted, but she didn't let me in.

I continued to bang on the door, but she didn't open the door. That's when I heard the sound of a guitar playing from behind me. I turned to see Kendall sitting on a chair on the stage, with guitar in hand and a microphone in front of him. He was strumming softly, and I was entranced by this. Then he began singing.

_Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<br>__  
><em>

_I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>I'll slow down when you say, slow down  
>We can<em>

_We can party like the weekend  
>You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah<br>I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got somethin'<em>

_We could be onto something so good  
>Tell me that your mine<br>I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'  
>I know you know, we know we've got something<em>

He stopped singing and looked at me. I felt my eyes water but I refused to cry. He was being so sweet.

"Logan," He said into the microphone. "I couldn't believe it when you said you thought I was better than you, because that is in no way true. You're so amazing in every way possible. I've only just met you and I feel like I've known you my whole life. It kills me to see you so upset Logan, and I just want to be there for you in every way possible. Logan I really, really like you and I hope that you'll take me back. If you do, I'll make sure I remind you every day just how truly wonderful you really are."

Kendall finished his speech, and I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I then ran forward. Kendall put his guitar down as I jumped into his arms. I buried my head into the crook of his neck, and soaked his shirt with my tears. I had never felt so happy in my entire life.

When I finally calmed down, I pulled back and we just looked at each other. He put his thumb to my cheeks and wiped the tears away. Then we were kissing. It was a loved filled kiss, and when we pulled back, Kendall continued to shower my face with kisses. When he stopped we rested our foreheads together.

"Logan, if anything you are too good for me," I chuckled.

"Kendall you know that's not true."

"Look, okay let's not get into this. Let's just say that were both perfect for each other," I nodded.

"Please Logie, don't do this to me ever again, you have no idea what a mess I've been without you."

"I kind of think I do."

"So does that mean you won't do this again?"

"I-I just don't want to be hurt again," I sounded pathetic and I knew it.

"Logie, I'm not going to hurt you ever, I promise," I nodded, and we kissed again.

I was so happy that Kendall and I were back together. We were let out of the cafeteria by Camille, when Kendall knocked on the door, and confirmed that we were back together. When we went out Carlos, Jo, James and Camille were waiting for us. They practically jumped us asking us if everything was okay. When Kendall nodded, I was being hugged by everyone. They were all so happy that we were back together. I was happy as well. We went to lunch, and I was holding Kendall's hand. He let go of my hand when we got into the cafeteria. I was kind of confused but then I remembered nobody knew. I shrugged it off, as Kendall smiled at me. All my worried melted away, as we sat down and ate lunch together.

It was after school, and Kendall was walking me out of the school grounds. He had to go home and wait for Katie to walk her home, and since her school was in the opposite direction to ours we had to go our spate ways. He said he would text me later though. I was waiting for Camille and Carlos, so we were hugging good-bye, not wanting to let each other go. That was when I noticed someone staring at me from across the street. I looked at him, and I noticed that he was just standing there staring at me. As I got a better look at him, my heart stopped beating. No, no, no! I screamed at myself. There was no way it could be him. He was dead, he was dead. I tried to convince myself that my mind was playing tricks on me, but I knew it wasn't. It looked exactly like him, but it couldn't be. It was impossible. I almost jumped out of my skin, when I felt Camille tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look at her, and she gave me a quizzical look.

"Is everything okay Logan?" she asked. Kendall pulled me back, resting both his hands on my shoulder. He looked me over, giving me the same look as Camille.

"Yeah Logie, you look kind of pale. Is something wrong?" I shook my head, before looking to where the man had been standing. He was no longer there. I let out a shaky breath, but I couldn't help but have the feeling that someone was watching me.

"Logie?" Kendall said. I looked at him.

"Yeah."

"You can talk to me about anything you know."

"Yeah its nothing, just felt a little funny for a second," I shrugged it off, before turning to Camille.

"Let's get going," I said. I quickly gave Kendall one last hug, before turning and speed walking home. Camille and Carlos were hot on my tail, but just wanted to get home. Home was all that I needed right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed:D the review button is below! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh my god! This chapter in my opinion is really good. So in this chapter things will be revealed, but not everything will be revealed. If you read this and you're like, awww Logan has no more secrets, then keep reading because there is still so much more to this. I actually can't wait for the ending of this, because I have such a good ending in store for you. It's actually already written that's how much I love the ending to this story. After the next couple of chapters I'll get into Logan's relationship with Kendall a bit more. Things will progress, and after I've done some of that, things will defiantly get heated. **

**I would also like to say, go and check out one of my other stories. I just uploaded the next chapter and it's called lost within my world. I really like it:)**

**On another note, thanks for all your great reviews, and alerts. I love you all so much. Special thanks to ****klolo8****, ****gleechild****, ****TheClaire24****, ****Bananjo****, ****FroggerJane****, ****Tigers257****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****BTRxFairyTail****, ****IceRush**** and (No name). Let's see if we can get 100 reviews:D**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

As I entered my house, I held the door open waiting for Camille and Carlos. My hands were shaking, and my breathing was coming out in harsh pants. The whole way home it had felt like someone was following me. I kept peering behind my shoulder, expecting to see him again even though I knew it was completely impossible. I knew in my head that he was dead, and you couldn't just come back from the dead. That obviously meant that I was crazy and seeing things. Every time I looked over my shoulder though I only saw Carlos and Camille. They were giving me strange looks. I knew I must've been coming off as suspicious, but I didn't care. I had just seen a dead person, so either I was crazy or ghosts were real.

When Carlos and Camille finally walked through the door, I slammed it shut continuing on to lock the door up so no one could get in.

"Logan what the hell are you-"I held my hand up, as I watched the door knob begin to jingle around. I stopped breathing entirely from someone was trying to get into the house. That was when the person behind the door, began to knock. When the knocking stopped everything went silent, before I heard my mum's voice on the other side of the door.

I quickly unlocked the door, to see my mum standing there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Logan, why did you lock me out?" She questioned.

"No reason, I-I have to speak to Carlos," I grabbed Carlos' hand and began to drag him upstairs. Both Camille and my mum went to follow us.

"I meant alone," I said, which made Camille and my mum stop in her tracks.

"Logan what's going on?" Camille asked.

"Really it's nothing you need to worry about, everything's fine. I just need to talk to Carlos, guy's stuff you know," I then continued to wrench on Carlos arm pulling him upstairs and into our room. When I got there I shut the door, and began to pace.

"Logan, what's going on?" Carlos was clearly worried about me, but I didn't have to worry about his feeling in return. I just had to think.

"I-I don't know, I just, it's not possible. H-He can't, I mean, I-I-"

"Logan," Carlos interrupted me, grabbing me by the shoulders to stop me from pacing.

"Tell me what's going on?"

I didn't know what to say, or how to say it, so I just blurted it out.

"I think I saw my dad," Carlos had not been expecting to hear that. He stopped dead in his tracks, and stared at me.

"What," he spat out. I began to rub my temples, freaking out more and more by the second.

"I think I saw my dad. He was across the street when we were at school."

"Is that why you were freaked out so much?" I nodded. What I hadn't expected, was for Carlos to grab my arm, and begin to drag me towards the door. I struggled but I managed to get out of his grip.

"What are you doing," I hissed at him.

"We're going to tell your mum that you thought you saw him, and then we're going to call the police. We need to keep you protected from that sick bastard."

"We can't tell my mum Carlos."

"Why not she now knows, and she can help us," I had forgotten that Carlos thought my mum knew. I tried not to look guilty, but this was completely unsuccessful.

"Your mum does know right Logan," I avoided Carlos gaze, which made him sigh in anger.

"How could you not tell her Logie?"

"What do you mean how could I not tell her. Of course I couldn't tell her-"

"You promised you would."

"I don't care, how do you think I could tell my mum that her husband molested me four years of my life," I whispered. "Not even you should know, but you're just too nosy for your own good."

"To nosy for my own good! I cannot believe you Logan! It's not as if your very good at hiding when something is wrong with you, from the moment I became your step-brother I knew that there was something wrong with you. Those drawing just proved what I already knew," I sighed at the memory of how Carlos had found out that my dad had molested me.

(Flashback)

I had just awoken from another terrible dream. Lately I had been having dreams of my childhood, and I knew exactly why that was. It was only a month after Julie's death, and everything that had happened was just making relive everything that had gone wrong in my life. Most of my dreams though had been based on reality, but were still completely fiction. This dream scared me the most, because all of it was reality. It was a dream of the first time my dad had raped me.

He had come into my room in the middle of the night, and crawled into my bed. He had put his hand over my mouth, and told me to be quiet. He said he didn't want to have to hurt me, but of course he did anyway. I knew what I had to do after this dream. I had been drawing a lot more lately, for I now had so many things that I needed to get out of my head. I sat down at my desk, and turned my lamp on.

I began to draw, and I was up until four in the morning doing so. I was so caught up in my drawing that I didn't hear the door open, and Carlos enter my room. My mum and Mr Garcia had decided to move into together, a couple of weeks ago, for they were so in love. It grossed me out but he made my mum happy, and she deserved to be happy.

"Logan, what are you doing up so late," I turned around to see Carlos rubbing his eyes. My eyes widened as I tried to cover up the drawings.

"N-Nothing Carlos, go b-back to bed," I stuttered. That was when he became suspicious.

"What are you doing?" He asked moving closer to me.

"N-Nothing, leave me alone," I said, trying to gather up all the paper on my desk, to keep it from his naïve eyes.

He was too quick for me though. He ran over to my desk, and tried to get some of my papers.

"No Carlos leave them alone!" I shouted.

"I know your hiding something, now tell me what it is!"

"It's none of your business," as Carlos and I began to wrestle to get my papers, some of them slipped of the desk. I tried to reach for them first, but he got there before me. His eyed bulged out of his head, at the picture.

"L-Logan, what's going on?"

I ended breaking down, and telling Carlos about my dad. I found it weird that he comforted me, and that he wasn't disgusted by me. He was so helpful, so much so that it was almost surreal. He just held me as I cried, and it was comforting to have someone know what I had been through.

(End Flashback)

"Logie," Carlos brought me back from my thoughts. "You can't keep doing this, hiding from everyone because its eventually going to drive you round the bend," I listened to the last part of what Carlos said, and began to wonder if he was right. Had all of these secrets finally taken me over the edge? I was after all seeing my dead father.

"I'm curious, what did you tell your mum to make her act like that?" I shrugged.

"I just told her that I was having nightmares again and that I wasn't sleeping properly. I knew doing that and talking about Julie would make her react like that."

"I just don't understand why you don't tell her. It will take all the weight off your shoulders."

"There's to reasons why Carlos. One is that I know my mum, she'll blame herself for not noticing, and she doesn't need any more stress that what she has already," I stopped at that.

"What's the second reason?" Carlos asked.

"I just," I took a deep breath. "How am I supposed to tell her, that her husband loved me her son, more than her. I mean he once told me, that the only reason why he's sticking around with my mum is so he can be close to me. In his own sick way, he was really in love with me Carlos. Now how am I supposed to tell her that?"

I was now crying, and I could see that Carlos' eyes were tearing up as well.

"Well what are we going to do, if your dad is back I mean. We can't just let him follow you around like that."

"Carlos I can't explain it, but I just know that it wasn't him."

"Wait, what, I'm so confused right now."

"Just, forget I said anything okay, and go back downstairs, and act normal please," Carlos nodded before he left. I knew he wanted to say more, but he was being a good brother, even though that was last thing he wanted to do at that moment.

I just really needed to be alone at that moment. I needed to think things through. I mean, could I really be crazy. Maybe, I was just so tired, and fed up with everything that I was being delusional. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths, calming myself down. _It was probably nothing_, I thought to myself. _You're just really tired, that's it, really tired so you saw something that wasn't there. What you saw was not real._

As I was saying this, I heard a small creak from behind me. I thought that was pretty weird, so I turned around to see the man who had been standing across the street from me, standing before me. I went to let out a scream, but he held up a gun, that he had in his hand. The scream died on my lips. As silence mounted over us, I began to look at the man. From a distance, I could see how I could've mixed him up with my father. He had light brown hair that was styled with a buzz cut. He had a masculine jaw, and biceps that had mine failing in comparison. What bothered me the most was that he had the same dark, cold eyes. Now that I saw him up close though, I could see that he was quite a lot younger, and his skin was a lot more tan than my fathers was. His nose was also a lot bigger than my father was.

With a gun pointed at my head, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to scream, run, but how could I. He could either shoot me, or if I made it out of this room alive he could then hurt the rest of my family. When he lowered the gun I began to hear my heart start beating again. When he began to walk forward, the same smirk my father always wore appearing on his face though, that sound disappeared once again.

"Hello Logan," He said his voice scratchy and overall repulsive. My breath hitched as I realised that this stranger knew my name.

"Yes Logan, I know your name. Actually, I know more about you than you think. I know that your mother is Joana Mitchell, and that you had a sister named Julie. I know that you have a step-father named Marcus Garcia, and a step-brother named Carlos. Your quite good friends from what I have seen. I know that you're here, because your cousin, Aunty died and you are now looking after her husband, Bryan Roberts and her daughter, Camille isn't it," I began whimper, at how much he knew. He hadn't been bluffing.

"And then there's Kendall, he's kind of a hunk isn't he, very cute, I applaud your choice."

I had no idea how he could know this about me. I didn't even know who this guy was.

"I bet your wondering who I am, aren't you?" I watched the gun, which was placed down by his side that he was twirling in between his fingers. With every single twirl it made, my stomach flipped alongside it.

"Don't you want to know who I am, Logan," when my name rolled of his lips, it made me want to vomit. He said it a way that if we were in a different situation, it might have come off as him trying to be seductive.

"Answer me," He hissed, raising the gun to point at me again. I flinched, my breathing quickening, as I stared straight down the barrel of the gun.

"I-I want t-to know w-who you a-are," I managed out closing my eyes, waiting to hear the trigger being pulled.

When I heard laughing, I opened my eyes to see the gun had been lowered once again. He was laughing manically and it was seriously scaring me.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it our already," I began to try and think if I had ever seen this man before. My brain began to tick, but I couldn't place him anywhere.

"You still don't know do you? Well why don't I help you out," he smirked at me, which made me whimper for that smirk was something that still to this day haunts me.

"Logan, I'm your half-brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh…evil cliff hanger, you probably hate me now right. I really didn't want to end it here, but it seemed like the right place. That means you'll have to get ready to find out what's up. Please review. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So thanks to ****BTRxFairyTail****, ****klolo8****, Fabian00, ****gleechild****, ****Bananjo****, (No name), ****TheClaire24****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**** and ****summerlove22**** my 100****th**** reviewer. 100 reviews yay, I seriously love you guys. I hope this explains a bit. I want to make it clear that Carlos is Logan's step brother not half-brother. **

**Also I felt really weird writing this, especially the flash back. It was like I don't know how to explain it. It was intense. Anyways please review.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Logan I'm your half-brother."<strong>

I stared in utter shock.

"My-My-My what?" I managed to get out.

"Half-brother," I knew from the way he sounded, and the way that he looked that he was dead serious. I had a half-brother.

"But h-how?" I questioned.

"Well, as it turns out, we have the same father," I knew that part, but I wanted know how this was even possible.

"I don't understand, I mean how can you be-"

"Let me start from the beginning, shall I," The gun was still pointing at me, so I no choice but to listen as he delved back into his past.

"My mother told me as a kid, that my dad was hero. She said that he was a police officer who had died in the line of duty, trying to save someone else's life. I sat in bed each night praying that he was in heaven, and that god would continue to watch over my mother and me, but things didn't stay like that for long. You see when I was nine, I found out the truth about my father. He was most definitely alive, and I wouldn't have even known that unless it was for you," I wondered what on earth he was on about, but as he went on things became clearer.

"He came to our house one day. My mother tried her best to keep him away from the both of us, but nothing could ever come between us. He came to my school after that. I still had no idea who he was, but he told me that he was my father, and that my mother was a despicable lair," he spat out the word mother like it was filth on his tongue. "He took me away, and we were so happy together. He always cared for me, and told me all about you. How you two shared a love like no other, and how your rotten sister Julie got in the way-"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" I screamed at him, forgetting for a moment that the gun was still pointing at me. When I shouted at him, I expected him to shoot me, or at least hit me with the gun. He just smiled sadistically.

"Your filthy sister, came between what you and your father had, she took that away from him," my half-brother stepped closer, so close that I could almost feel the metal of the gun against my bare skin.

I knew this guy was crazy, unstable and I couldn't believe the predicament I was in. As he kept talking about my sister though, I got madder and madder. He kept going on about how much she hurt my father, as if it was her fault that he was unhappy. If it wasn't for Julie, I don't know what I would've done.

(Flashback)

I was a mere seven year old, and I still had no idea what was going on. Parents don't have the sex talk when you're a seven year old, so I no idea what it was that my father was doing to me. I only knew that it hurt, it hurt a lot. Sometimes I would whimper and cry and beg him to stop, but he seemed to like it more when I did that. I never told anyone, because he told me it was meant to be a secret, a secret that no one else could no. He told me that little boys were meant to do this with their fathers. He told me a lot of things.

It was a Monday, and we had just had tea as a family. I shuddered as my father took the seat right next to me. He sat so close, and my mother just smiled, thinking that my father was just being fatherly. She had no idea what was really going on. When he put his hand on my thigh, and began to rub the skin there, I closed my eyes, and began to breathe heavily. I knew what was going to happen. That night my mum had to work the night shift and Julie was going out with her new boyfriend.

I wanted to ask Julie to stay, but she had been going on and on about how this guy was the hottest guy at her school. She was so excited and I didn't want to ruin that for her. I wanted to ask my mum to stay, but I knew she needed to go to work. Her work was very important. When both of them left, my father grabbed my hand and took me up to my room.

After he was finished with me, I was crying as he lay next to me. I didn't want to have to keep going through this.

"Baby, why are you crying," he whispered to me, he reached over and tried to wipe the tears away from my cheek. I flinched away from his touch. I got out of bed and shakily put my clothes back on. When I had my jeans on, he grabbed me around the waist and sat me in his lap. I just began to shake my head, and sob uncontrollably.

"It's okay, I got you," he whispered nuzzling into my neck. "I love you baby, shh everything will be okay," that was when things changed.

Julie had come back early from her date. It turned out that the guy she had gone out with was a total prick. He had taken her to a party, gotten wasted and tried to cop a field. She had ditched him straight away for she was not that kind of lady. We didn't hear her, as she opened the door to my bedroom. I ran to her when I saw her slight frame in the doorway, I hugged her and cried and cried into her chest. I was so glad that someone knew, and they could help me.

After that Julie began to scream at my dad. She figured out exactly what had happened, and told him that if he didn't get out or lives for good, that she would call the cops on him. Amazingly he listened. He didn't pack anything he just got up and left. Julie had held me for the rest, as I cried. I told her everything, and she just comforted me. She was there and that was all I needed from her. (1)

(End Flashback)

"It didn't matter though Logan," I looked up to my half-brother who had been talking to me this whole time. "Because he found me Logan. I replaced you, he was mine and I was his. What we had was special, and it was something that nothing could ever come between. He replaced you Logan, just like that and let me tell you, what we had was ten times stronger than whatever you had with him."

With that he stepped behind me, pulling me in close so I could feel his hot breath against my cheek. He ran the gun up and down the side of my face, making me squirm.

"We loved each other," this guy was sick. He was so sick, the fact that he thought he could honestly have something with his own father. Obviously though, it was probably our father who had fucked him up.

"What do you want with me," I whispered, scared of the answer. He stepped back, and then placed the gun directly on the nape of my neck. I began to snivel. I was frightened beyond belief, and there was nothing I could do, without endangering my family.

"He left me Logan. Four years ago, he left me. I don't know where he went, but I've been searching for him. I searched everywhere, and it wasn't until I came across an article on the internet, about Julie Mitchell that I found a lead. That's when it occurred to me that he could've gone back to you. So I found the house where she was murdered, but you guys weren't there, so I asked around and people told me how your aunty had died. It's amazing what you can find on the internet. Searched up your aunty, and then came here, asked around and found you."

I don't know how long he had been following me for, but it seemed like a long time. How could I have not seen him somewhere? I kept thinking back to every single minuet I had been in Los Angeles, and it occurred to me, that he could've been here this whole time, waiting to make his move. But why here, why now?

"So I'm only going to ask you once, do you know where he is?"

"No," I lied. I felt the head of the gun, move up and dig farther into my scalp.

"How can I believe you?"

"You've been following me this whole time haven't you, have you seen him once whilst you've been following me?"

"No," He replied.

"So I'm obviously not lying," the silence made my stomach churn. He was deliberating whether to believe me or not.

"Just because you haven't been around him, doesn't mean you don't know where he is."

"You're holding me at gun point, why would I lie to you."

"You hurt him didn't you?"

"N-No."

"The where is he," I began to cry.

"Please," I begged, "I don't know where he is. I don't know, please, p-please."

"Why should I believe you? How do I know you didn't hurt him?"

I had to think quickly. There had to be some way out of this. That was when it came to me. I didn't want to do it, but I knew it was my only option.

"Why would I-I hurt him. I-I loved him just as much as you d-did," those words made me want to vomit.

"You loved him?" He questioned.

"Yes, I loved him, so much."

"So you want to keep him for yourself then. You want to come between us?"  
>"No, you can, you can have him. I may l-love him, but who am I to stand in the way of true love."<p>

When I said that, I felt the gun slowly move away from my head. I thought he was going to let me be. That was until I heard my door open.

"Hey Logie, turns out Katie-"When Kendall saw the position I was in he stopped mid-sentence. His eyes widened. My half-brother grabbed me in one swift motion pulling me in front of him, and placing the gun to my temple.

"Make one more move, and I'll kill him," he spat. I could see Kendall's brain ticking trying to come up with a way to get me out of this. I could see him coming up blank. There was nothing he could do.

"Hey Kendall, what are you doing," I hoped Carlos didn't come into the room. I didn't want to put him in danger to. Unfortunately, Carlos didn't get Kendall's subtle shake of the head, as he came into view.

"Logan?" he exclaimed.

"You know what," My half-brother whispered into my ear. "Your friends really do annoy me." I felt the gun being pulled away from my temple, and I saw it being aimed at Kendall. I didn't know where it came from, but I pulled my elbow forward and launched it back into his ribs. He let out a cry of pain, firing a shot that hit the roof. I then tried to grab the gun. We began to wrestle for it, and I effectively knocked it out of his hands. It fell to the floor. I was in too much shock to even move.

When he went to dive for the gun, I wished I had gone for the gun to. But I was frozen. Fortunately behind me, Kendall was brave. He went to dive for the gun himself. He and my half-brother began to struggle. I heard Kendall shout out run, so I went to do as I was told. However I looked back, to see my half-brother to push Kendall away, and grab the gun. He was aiming for me, and just as I heard the gun being fired, I dived out of the way. I managed to avoid being hit, and I was so glad when I saw my step-father come into the room, holding a gun of his own.

"Drop your weapon," he shouted. He had of course been a cop back in the day, and even though he was retired he still kept a gun in the house. I felt relieved as my Half-brother dropped his weapon. Mr Garcia grabbed my half-brother by the collar, wrenching him up of his feet.

"You son of bitch!" he shouted before hitting him over the head with his gun. He fell forward, unconscious.

I felt relief flood through me. That was short lived though as I saw Carlos just before me, lying on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. This felt like Julie all over again. I scurried forward, trying to feel for a pulse.

"No Carlos, stay with me," Mr Garcia was soon by my side.

"Call an ambulance!" he shouted. I didn't know if anyone did or not, for all my thoughts were focused on Carlos.

"I'm here son, I'm here," I began to inspect Carlos' injuries. I found where the blood was coming from, and I was thankful that he hadn't been shot near the heart. It was to his abdomen. I tore off my sweatshirt, and began to try and stop the blood flow. I wasn't going to let Carlos die. This wasn't going to happen to me twice in one life time.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD! NOT CARLOS! I hope this was good, please review:D<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, so I hope you like this chapter. I don't know about it, but I tried to make it as good as possible. The little flashback type things, I don't know if they were good or not, but I wanted to sought of get and insight into Logan's life a little bit. I don't think I did that very well, but whatever. Hope you enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I watched as the paramedics loaded Carlos into the ambulance. His father was going with him, and my mum was driving Kendall and me to the hospital, and Uncle Bryan was following behind us with Camille in the car. My half-brother had already been taken away in a police car. I knew that he would be going to jail for a long time for what he did, but it kind of felt like jail was too good for him. If Carlos didn't't pull through, I felt like he deserved to die, it was only fair. I kept replaying everything over and over in my head, wondering how everything had come to this. I felt like I must have done something in a previous life, to piss someone off to deserve all that had happened to me.

On the ride to the hospital both Kendall and my mother plagued me with questions. They asked me who that was, how he had got in, what he had wanted with me. I had to spin off another lie, to add to the webs of deceit. I don't know why I didn't't just tell them who he was. After all I was surprised my mother hadn't figured it out that he was related to my father in some way. I felt like such a bad person, but I just didn't want to bother anyone with any of my problems. The only thing that anyone should be worried about is Carlos. We pulled up at the hospital, and basically ran out of the car. We went straight to the front desk.

"Carlos Garcia, I need to-I need-"my mum began to cry. I pulled her away hugging her tightly. I didn't't even feel her being pulled away from my grip by Uncle Bryan, who resumed comforting her. I just stood there emotionless.

I didn't see when Camille ran into James' arms when he arrived at the hospital, after hearing what had happened. I didn't hear the lady at the front desk say that Carlos was in surgery. I didn't hear when Mr Garcia came and sat with us, eventually breaking down, something that I had never seen him do before. I also didn't feel when Kendall wrapped his arms around me, and began to soothingly run his fingers through my hair. It was like I was watching everything that was happening from outside my body.

Seconds turned into minutes, and then minuets turned into hours. As time passed by rather slowly, I never regained feeling. I couldn't explain it. It was like it was all some terrifying dream, that if I kept ignoring I would eventually wake up from. When Kendall started talking to me, hoping to get some form of response I barely acknowledged his presence. It was only when he grabbed my hand, and began to drag me away from the others, that I realized it was all real. He dragged me around a corner, so that we were away from everyone else, and he pulled me into a hug. Every last horrific moment had been real, I kept thinking. I began to struggle trying to get away from Kendall, but he had such a vice like grip.

"Let me go, I have to see Carlos!" I screamed at him.

"Logan stop," I kept struggling. "Logie-Logie-stop, I said stop!" He grabbed me firmly, and looked straight at me.

"Carlos is in surgery. The lady at the front desk said he would be there for a while-"

"I don't care; I need to be there when they come out to get us!" I spat.

"Logan, stop it, just stop," I began to breathe again, and that was when reality came down on me.

"No, no, no," I began to sob. Kendall pulled me close, whispering sweet nothings into my ears, as I cried. I twisted my fingers into his shirt, trying desperately to pull him closer to me. He was the only thing keeping me grounded. I don't know how long we stood there, but it didn't feel like long enough. Kendall pulled me back, trying to wipe my tears away.

"Maybe I should take you home," He suggested.

"No, I have to be here when Carlos gets out of surgery-"

"Logan, he'll have all his family here for him, Camille and James to. I think you need to get out of here okay. After everything that just happened, I'm really worried for you," he stopped and just stared at me before continuing. "Everyone's been trying to talk to you for the past couple of hours Logan, and it's like you haven't been able to hear them. I'll take you back to my place. I've already talked to my mum, and she is on her way here now. You can stay with me, and I'll get Camille or James to call us as soon as they hear anything."

I contemplated this before nodding. I really did want to get out of here.

"Okay," I whispered. He grabbed my hand and led me back out to everyone.

"Excuse me, ah Mrs Mitchell," my mum looked up, her eyes red and puffy.

"Yes," she replied.

"I really think Logan needs to get out of here. He just needs to be away from everything and I was thinking I could maybe take-"

"What are you talking about," my mother spat. "He is not leaving my side. He needs his family right now, and he needs to be here when Carlos gets out of surgery. You think I'm going to let him just leave with you, a boy whom he's known for all of what a month."

"I'm sorry I just thought it would be good for him to talk things out away from the hospital-"

"You don't get a right to think with the situation at hand. Logan is my baby, and he will be staying with me. I'm what he needs, and if he is going to talk to anyone, he will talk to me. I've always been who he comes to, and that had not changed," I watched Kendall, who was completely shocked, nod before he went and sat next to James, leaving me standing by myself.

I looked at my mum, before she pulled me into her lap. I felt so guilty. This was my entire fault. She thought that she knew everything about my life, but the truth was that she barely even knew me at all. At that moment, I wasn't thinking and I did the opposite of what I should've done. Instead of telling her everything, telling her all of the secrets that I had been keeping from her, I pushed her away even further.

"I want to go home with Kendall."

"Honey, you need to be here with us."

"I can't, I just need to get away from here."

"What about Carlos, don't you want to be here when he gets out of surgery?"

"I do, I just can't. Please mum, I need to get out of here, I can't be here anymore," I watched her, and it made me sad to see the look on her face.

"Sweetheart, I can't let you go after what happened. Some mad man came into our house and tried to shoot you. I can't lose another one of my babies," I pulled her close as she cried.

"Mum, you could never lose me," I whispered as she held me tighter.

"I just don't want to let you out of my sight. Who knows what could happen?"

"I'll be okay mum."

"Well if you so desperately want to get out of here, I'll take you home myself," she went to get up but I stopped her.

"Mum, I don't want to go back home at the moment. I don't want to be there. I just need to get away from all this, and you should be here when Carlos get out of surgery."

"I have to go with you, I'm not leaving you alone, and with someone I barely know. I can't Logan, I just can't-" she began to sob, as I held her tighter.

"I know, but Kendall will take good care of me. I promise," she bit her lip, a hint of indecision on her face.

"Okay, but I want you to call me as soon as you get to his place, how are you going to get there?"  
>"His mum is coming to pick him up."<p>

"Okay," that was when my step-dad interrupted.

"The police will want a statement from you Logan, about what happened," the way he said that, it made me think that he knew something. I knew that my mother probably told him, the lie I had told her, and I knew if anyone was to pick up on my lies it would be him.

"Okay, but does that have to be now?" I asked.

"No, but just keep in contact okay," I nodded, still looking at him. He knew something. I could see his brain ticking. It made me want to get out of there before he figured exactly what was happening out. I walked over to Kendall, and sat down in his lap.

"My mum said it's okay for me to come over," that was when I noticed for the first time that Camille had her head in James lap, and he was running his fingers through her hair. Under the circumstances I'm surprised I managed to smile.

"Are you sure it's all right?" He questioned hesitantly. It was pretty obvious, that he was now officially afraid, of my mother, and with her previous outburst I wasn't surprised. I nodded in response. That was just before Kendall's mother came running through the doors. She had a young girl by her side, which I guessed was Katie. She gave both of us an odd look, before I realized how this must've looked. I quickly slid off Kendall's lap and into the seat beside him. His mother then ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh god, what happened are you all right, your message didn't't really make sense," I decided that I would go wait for Kendall outside. I really needed the fresh air. When I got outside, a strong breeze hit me, and it was rather refreshing. I closed my eyes, and remembered the better times in life. Three memories came to mind within in an instance.

_I was three years old sat on my mother__'__s bed, Julie beside me. We were both eagerly waiting for my mother to return. When she did, she was holding her make-up case. We both clapped our hands and giggled._

"_Make us look like princesses mummy,__"__ Julie shouted._

"_Yes, princesses,__"__ I shouted as well. I was still too young to distinguish the difference between a prince and a princess. My mother laughed before she pulled out her blush, as she begun to apply her make up to us. I ended up braiding trying to braid Julie's hair, which ended up in dreads. I ended up wearing a pink tutu, and both Julie and I ended up giving my mother a makeover herself. _

That was one of the memories that I treasured, for that day we had laughed, and played, and in general we had just had a good time. Later on in life, these times stopped for everything had begun to change. Even though there weren't many more good times with my family, there were still others that I would always be with me.

_My mother had sat me down a week ago, and told me that her boyfriend was moving in with us. I had met him before as she had been dating him for quite a while, even before Julie had died. I knew he had a son that went to my school. I knew who he was as well, for Carlos was quite well known. I knew he had no idea who I was however, and the fact that he was quite popular had me rather scared. I had a feeling he would make fun of me, but I was also excited. I had never had a friend around before, and it felt nice to know that I would have someone around the house now. I just had to make sure that he liked me, even though I wasn't quite sure how I was going to do this._

_When Mr Garcia and Carlos arrived, with a moving truck behind them, I let my nerves get the better of me. I ran away and hid under the table. That was my safe zone. I don't know why it was, but that was when I hid when something was wrong. I knew he was going to think I was a freak, a loser. Mum tried to get me out from under the table, to come and meet her boyfriend and his son, but I wouldn't budge. I could hear them talking, my mum saying that I was just a little bit skittish when it came to meeting knew people._

_That was when I heard Carlos say, "let me see if I can get through to him." He had come in and crawled under the table beside me._

"_Hi Logan, my name is Carlos."_

"_I-I know who you are," I quivered._

"_Well that's cool, but I don't know much about you."_

"_W-Well that's not very surprising," I saw Carlos frown._

"_Well maybe we can change that. Why don't you show me around the house?"_

_That was the point that everything had changed. I felt accepted from the moment he said that. I grabbed his hand, and ran out from under the table, dragging him behind me. I went straight up to my room, and began to show him everything. I showed him all my science projects where I won first place, and I showed him all my action figures. He played along; even though I could tell he thought they were all lame. _

_What he didn't think was lame, was my drawings. I had my notebook left open on my desk, and whilst I was looking away, he grabbed the book and began to flip through them. I was just glad that these were some of my more tame drawings. They were just pictures of Julie. _

"_You're really good Logan," Carlos said._

"_No I'm not," I shied away._

"_You're kidding right, these are absolutely amazing," I looked at him, wondering if he really thought that._

"_You should enter all those art competitions we have at school. You can win like heaps of prize money, and with these you're pretty much guaranteed to win," I smiled at Carlos, who smiled back. I was just happy that Carlos had seemingly accepted me, for that was truly all I ever wanted._

The last memory that sprung to mind was the first night I had met Kendall. Where we had sung, where I had had my first kiss. That night was so perfect.I felt someone tap me on my shoulder, making me jump ten feet into the air. I turned around to see Kendall's little sister Katie, standing before me. I let out a shaky breath, before forcing a smile upon my face.

"H-Hi," I said.

"Hey," she replied. "Um, what exactly is going on, I mean I got from what Kendall said, that someone was shot, but I don't understand how that can happen in broad day light."

"Neither do I."

"Um, from what I understand, it was your step-brother who got shot."

"Yeah."

"Is he going to be okay?" I really didn't want to have to go through all this now, but I knew what it was like to be a little kid, with no understanding of what was going on.

"I'm not too sure. He's in surgery, and the surgeons will do the best they can. All that we can do is hope, everything will be okay," she nodded eyeing me suspiciously. I didn't know why she was doing this, but it was kind of creeping me out.

"Is there something else you want?" I asked, trying to keep the hint of annoyance in my voice hidden.

"Kendall thinks we don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"That he's gay," I stared at her incredulously.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Mum read through his journal once. She wasn't snooping or anything. She was just cleaning his room, and he had left his journal open on his desk. It had a whole bunch of songs in it, and stuff like that."

"Oh," was all I could say in reply.

"From what we interrupted before, I can assume you two are like together," I took my time to answer that one, staring of blankly into the distance.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I finally said in reply.

That when I heard Kendall's voice, as he opened the door to the hospital and came out, his mother following behind him.

"Katie, don't harass Logan okay, he's been through enough," with that Kendall walked up to me, and slung his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into hi touch, closing my eyes as he led me over to his mother's car.

The car ride to Kendall's house was silent. I now knew that Kendall's family knew that he was gay, so I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around his mid-section, and lean my head against his shoulder. I just wanted to feel safe, and I was glad when Kendall didn't push me away but pulled me closer. I could see his mother looking at us through the rear-view mirror, but I didn't care. This was what I needed right now.

We pulled up to his house, and immediately got out. The first thing I did, once in Kendall's house was grab his phone. I rang my mum. She answered after the first ring.

"Logan sweetie is that you?"

"Yeah it's me mum."

"Oh thank god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, is there uh, any news on Carlos?'

"No nothing yet, he's still in surgery."

"Oh, well just ring back this number when you hear anything okay."

"Okay."

"Thank mum, I love you bye."

"Bye sweetie, I love you to."

With that she hung up. Kendall after realizing I was done on the phone stopped talking to his mother or sister and grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to his room. When we got there I was in Kendall's arms within seconds. I was crying so heavily, soaking his shirt with my salty tears. He was rubbing my back soothingly, comforting me in the best way he could. We ended up on his bed. I was nestled into his side, still crying.

"Logie, everything's going to be okay," I sniffled as he continued on. "I just don't get how this random stranger got into your house. I mean why would he do that?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered.

"I mean why your house. Why you, are you sure you have never seen him before," I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him everything, but how could I. How could I tell him, without him hating me, or thinking I'm a freak. He would leave me if I ever told him, and I knew it. There was no way he would forgive me, if I told him. Then I would be left without Kendall. Carlos would probably hate me, if he survived because of what happened. It was my fault after all. That would probably end up tearing my family a part, then I would be left with nothing.

"I've don't know who that guy is," I lied. "I've never seen him before in my life."

I heard Kendall sighing in frustration. He was trying to figure it all out, and I just hoped he never would. It was all getting to me. Every secret, every lie. A fresh set of tears fell from my eyes.

"Shh, hey your safe here. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you I promise."

"Really?" I asked.

"Always," he replied. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I surged forward crashing my lips on to his. I moved my lips rapidly against his, my hands roaming everywhere that I could reach. I moved to his neck nipping and sucking.

"Logan stop," he said, trying to grab my hands, but I wouldn't let him. I grabbed onto his hair, tugging as I began to kiss him again.

"Please Kendall, just make me forget, make love to me, and make forget today ever happened," I went to reach down for his belt, but he grabbed my hands before I could get there.

"Logie, this isn't the way to do things," I looked at him realizing he was right. I began to break down in tears once again. I collapsed against him, my body being shuddering, as I cried until I had nothing left.

We lay there for I don't how long, before Mrs Knight came into Kendall's room.

"Logan, your mothers on the phone for you," I jumped up and ran over snatching the phone from her hands.

"Hello," I said hoping beyond hope that it would be good news.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm on a roll with all these cliff-hangers. Review please:D<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you to ****Bananjo****,****sylarbadass****,****Fabian00,****IceRush****,****TheClaire24****,****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****and****iMALIVE365****for****your****reviews.**

**No long huge authors note, just read and enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>"Yeah, okay, uh huh…what does that mean, all right, mhmm, okay, yeah…okay…I love you to, bye," I said before hanging up the phone. I let out a sigh of relief, as I now had confirmation that Carlos was okay.<p>

"Is he all right?" Kendall asked warily.

"Yeah, he's all right, surgery went as well as it could."

"You should seem happier shouldn't you?" Kendall asked. I just shook my head not knowing what to say.

"But Logie," Kendall pulled me so that I was lying flush against him. "Carlos is going to be okay, you should be happy."

"I should be happy, but I can't bring myself to be. I just-"I closed my eyes. "This is just all my fault."

"Logan, don't be ridiculous-"

"I'm not being ridiculous. This was my entire fault. Nothing in my life ever seems to go right Kendall. My entire life has just been one big mess. I mean I can't possibly deserve all of this, can I?" I was just so confused by everything. Kendall just shook his head.

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people. I don't know what else to tell you," I nodded in return before standing up.

"I have to go to the hospital to see Carlos," Kendall stood up as well.

"Yeah I'll drive you there."

"You don't have to Ken; it's the middle of the night. Maybe you should rest. I'll just get cab there-"

"I'm not going to rest. You can't seriously think I'm going to let you get in a cab alone after everything that just happened."

"Thanks," I murmured.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure your mum would kill me if I did," I managed to laugh at that, before we headed off. When I had spoken to Mum she said that Carlos wasn't awake yet, and probably wouldn't be for a while, but apparently everyone was his room, waiting for him to come to. I knew I would have to be there when he awoke.

* * *

><p>As we were driving to the hospital, Kendall put some music on, and began to sing a long. He really did have a beautiful voice.<p>

"You know, I think we should have a song."

"A song?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know the song we sung on New Years Eve. That's going to be our song," I laughed as Kendall did the same. He then reached over, and took my hand.

"Everything's going to be okay Logan. That guy is going to go to jail, Carlos is going to get through this, and everything will go back to normal."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," When Kendall said that, I decided that was it. I had had enough of all the secrets and lies. People deserved to know the truth, and I truly believed Kendall's words. Everything was going to be all right. It wasn't my fault that my father was a sick, delusional man. It wasn't my fault that Julie had died. It wasn't my fault that my half brother was a crazed maniac. No, none of it was my fault, and I felt if I told the truth, a huge weight would be lifted off my shoulders. I knew from that moment, that when I got to the hospital, I was going to tell everyone the truth. They all had a right to know.

We pulled up to the hospital, and immediately I was running across the parking lot. I sprinted up to the front desk, asking where Carlos was. We I found out I was again sprinting through the halls ignoring all of the shouts and calls that I was receiving form the staff and other patients. I needed to see for myself that Carlos was all right. When I got to his ward, I immediately saw all of my family huddled around him, minus his father. I didn't know where he was, but I was just glad that I could see Carlos' chest moving up and down on its own. He looked quite, pale which to me was bad as he had a dark skin complexion, and he was sweating. I supposed he had a fever, but I knew the doctors would take care of him.

I entered the room, to the teary eyed smiles of Camille, Uncle Bryan and my mother. James was still there, with Camille in his lap, and in the time I had been out Jo had also arrived. I wondered what she was doing here, for she really didn't know any of us that well, but I was glad we all had her support none the less.

"Hey sweetie," my mother said, walking up to me and giving me a hug. She pulled back, and began to look me over.

"Your okay, right, nothing happened when you left or anything like that."

"No mum, I'm fine really," I said. I left her side, to go and sit by Carlos. He didn't look in much pain, which I was thankful for.

"Is there anything else, the doctors said?" I asked.

"They said that he lost a lot of blood, but other than that they said the surgery went as well as it could," I nodded in return.

We all sat in silence, as Kendall came into the room. I stood up so he could sit on my seat, and I sat in his lap, resting my head against his chest. I wasn't sure when I was going to tell everyone, but I wasn't really comfortable with doing it when James and Jo were here. My chance came when James yawned.

"I think I'm going to head home now," he said.

"Yeah, I think I will to, would you mind giving me a ride James," Jo then said.

"Yeah, come on lets go," he stood up before looking back to Camille.

"Uh, I guess I'll see ya round," he said.

"Ah yeah, thanks for staying with me James."

"No problem," James replied, before he took off with Jo right behind him.

"He's totally into you Camille," Kendall spoke up. I knew he was to, and wasn't quite sure why they weren't going out in the first place.

"No he doesn't," Camille rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so blind, he's practically in love with you."

"And how do you know that," Kendall sighed.

"Just look at the way he acts around you," I piped in.

"Wait you think he likes me to?" I couldn't believe Camille was being so oblivious.

"Yes, it's so obvious."

"So then why hasn't he asked me out then," I wasn't sure how to answer that, for me didn't really know myself.

"Come on you know how insecure he is. He probably thinks that you'd never go for him or something," Kendall told her. I stared at him incredulously.

"Wait, James is insecure," I honestly couldn't believe that.

"Yup," Kendall replied.

"But how, he's gorgeous."

"Should I read much into that," I sniggered.

"You know I only have eyes for you," that comment got to completely different reactions with my mum going, "Aw, my baby is growing up," and Camille saying, "Ick, get a room."

I flipped Camille off. I was glad that we were having this conversation, for it was taking my mind off everything else.

"Uh, Camille why was Jo ere?" Kendall asked her.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's into him. She talked about him all through lunch, and seriously I felt like throttling her because she would not shut up. She went round to our house, after-after everything happened," there was a slight pause where Camille re-gathered herself. "And uh, she texted me. I didn't get it until after you guys left, so I texted her back telling her what happened, and then she showed up," Camille finished.

"Wow, she must really be into him," Kendall commented.

With that silence fell. I knew this was the perfect time. I just needed to take a few deep breaths, and then just tell them. I began to prepare myself, imagining what I could say in my head. I knew this was going to be hard any way that I did it, so I decided to get it over and done with. They all needed to know.

"Hey guys," I said shakily. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"I uh, I have something to tell you," Kendall could obviously see my distress, so he put his hand on mince in a reassuring manner.

"You can tell us anything, okay," I nodded taking a deep breath. "Okay, it's just there are some things that I haven't' been telling you. Secrets, that I've kept, and I just felt like you should no that-"

"Logan can I speak to you for a moment," I looked up to see my step-father standing in the doorway. He looked slightly mad, and I had a feeling that I knew why, but I had always thought I would understand.

"Uh yeah I just have to say something first-"

"No, it's rather important. I need to speak to you now, it's about what happened with that guy tonight," Everyone nodded in understanding. I looked around before muttering "Okay," then standing up. When I got to my step-father grabbed me by my upper arm and began dragging me down the hall way.

"Ow you hurting me," I hissed. He didn't care though as he pulled around the corner. When we got farther enough around the corner, he let go, and began to pace. He was running his fingers through his hair, whilst groaning in annoyance. He finally turned to me.

"You were about to tell them weren't you?" He asked his tone very serious. I bit into my bottom lip before nodding. He sighed in frustration.

"Why would you do that!" he screamed at me, before realizing what he had done. He looked around, before coming in close so that no one could hear the conversation we were about to have.

"Why would you do that Logan?"

"Because, I'm sick of keeping all these secrets, they have a right to know?" I whispered back.

"If you tell them what you did-"

"Don't talk about that!"

"Logan what happened that night, if you tell anyone you're not going to like the consequences."

"It wasn't my fault though," I began to cry, so my step-father pulled me close. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know it's not your fault though, but other people aren't going to see it that way," he hugged me so tightly; as I let the silent tears fall. When he finally pulled me back, he looked at me directly in the eye.

"If you ever need to talk to anyone, come to me okay. We don't need to tell anyone else."

"But Carlos is trying to get me to tell everyone. When he wakes up, he'll keep trying to do the same," my step-father sighed.

"Okay, I'll talk to him, all right," I nodded. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay, we'll get through this together," he said to me. I was listening to him, taking it all in, but I didn't really believe it. That was when it occurred to me. Could I be being punished because of what I had done that fateful night? Was that really why, everything was going so wrong in my life. Things had been bad before that night, but they things had only gotten worse. What happened couldn't truly have been my fault could it? People would believe me, wouldn't they? As my step-father continued to hug me, I began to ask myself one question over and over again. Did I truly deserve everything that I had been given?

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Hit the review button below and let me know what you think:D<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to ****summerlove22****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****Tigers257****, ****TheClaire24****, ****Bananjo****, Fabian00, ****IceRush**** and ****iMALIVE365****. Also thanks to meow. I should've spotted the error in the title, but it's now fixed so it's all right. I feel my grammar and such is normally pretty good, but anyways onwards…**

* * *

><p>We went back into the room where Camille, Kendall and my mother were waiting. They all looked at me strangely, as I sat down in Kendall's lap. He wrapped his arms around me, lightly kissing my neck. I giggled softly, before turning to him, and giving a sweet kiss on the lips. I pulled back and rested my head against his shoulders. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I was hoping they wouldn't ask me, what I was going to say to them before my step-father took me out of the room. That would mean that I would have to lie even more. Unfortunately I had no such luck.<p>

"Logan, you were telling us about secrets that you've kept," Camille said. I wished she had just dropped it.

"Uh yeah, it's not that important though" I muttered. Everyone looked at me strangely.

"It sounded pretty important, when you were talking about it before," Kendall said. I sighed.

"Really guys just forget about it. I'm just really tired, and I want Carlos to wake up already," everyone's heads turned to look at Carlos, but there was no change. I knew that all the doctors were taking good care of him though.

As soon as I mentioned Carlos, everyone seemed to forget about what I had had to say. They were all focused on Carlos, everyone praying for him to wake up. We all eventually fell asleep, waking up to the sun shining us in the morning. I was the first to wake up, and it was just as my step0father walked back into the room. I didn't know where he went, but he looked slightly happier than he had been last night.

"Is everything all right?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yeah, it's all going okay I guess."

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, the doctors have been in and out all night, saying that Carlos should wake up soon. They say he'll have to stay in here for a couple more days so they can monitor him, but other than that he going to be fine," I smiled at that.

"That's really good news."

"And what's even better is that I've just been in contact with the police who have taken Marty Freeman into custody," I gulped, finally hearing my half-brothers real name.

"What d-did you find out?"

"He's pleading guilty. I think he's hoping he'll get a lesser sentence, but it just means we won't have to go through a hearing, wondering if he'll somehow get out of all if this."

"So he's definitely going to jail," I prayed for the answer to be yes, and when it was I sighed contentedly.

I smiled at this. I had been wondering what would happen, if Marty got a good lawyer and got out of this scotts free. Of course there was so much evidence, pointing toward him but that didn't stop my thoughts from thinking this. I was just glad that after Carlos wakes up, things could go back to normal, well not normal but as normal as things could get. Marty would be in jail, Carlos would be all right and hopefully all of this would disappear.

That was when it happened. I was by Carlos' side in seconds for I knew I had seen it. His hand had twitched.

"Carlos, can you hear me buddy, Carlos," I began to think I had imagined it, but then his eyes began to flutter open. Carlos' dad was up and by his side within seconds, clutching at his hand.

"Carlos," I surged forward crying into the crook of his shoulder. Carlos seemed dazed and confused as he muttered, "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital, you got shot, but you're going to be okay," I whispered. "You're going to be okay." The doctors then came into check on Carlos, making sure that everything was in order. I was just glad that he had woken up.

For the next four days Carlos stayed in hospital. I stayed with him, only leaving to go home and shower twice. Kendall kept complaining about how much I smelt. He was there with me most of the time as well, only leaving for school. He was so amazing throughout all of this, even when I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and mumbling incoherently after having a nightmare. He just held me close comforting me.

When Carlos was finally allowed to leave after five days of being cooped up in the hospital, everyone was really glad. He had been annoying everyone to the bitter end as he was an extremely energetic person, and being stuck in a bed for four days had been driving him crazy. He had been harassing us all, and I was getting a little sick of it, so I was definitely glad that he was getting out. He was still sore from the wound he had so he couldn't do anything that involved to much physical activity. He gently hopped into the car, and we drove him home.

Unfortunately for Carlos his dad wasn't there when he got out. Carlos' dad had to go to the sentencing of Marty, which was co-incidentally happening on the day Carlos was getting out of hospital. No one else went, and Mrs Garcia told us he would let us know what happened. When we got back home, and entered through the doors, I could see Carlos' face pale. I knew how hard this would be for him. The first time I walked back into my old house after Julie's death I couldn't get the image of her lifeless body, laying unmoving on the floor. I went over to Carlos, grabbing his hand. He came out of the trance forcing a smile. I knew this was going to take a lot of time to get used to.

When my step-dad came home, everyone turned to him. We already knew that Marty was going to jail, for he was pleading guilty, but we all just needed to hear it from him, to put our minds at peace. He just nodded muttering, "Ten years." I stared in disbelief.

"He could've killed Carlos and he only got ten years!" I shouted. I felt like he should be in prison for life.

"I know son, but that's not how it works. He pled guilty in exchange for a lesser sentence. He knew if he pled not guilty he wouldn't have gotten way with it, and then he probably would've got worse."

I still couldn't believe it. This guy was insane, and what if he got out and came after me again. Who else would get hurt the next time? We all sat in the lounge silently, everyone thinking the same thing. When it came to go to bed, I saw Carlos and I knew what he was thinking. He didn't move.

"Are you going to bed Carlos?" Camille asked him.

"Ah, actually this couch is pretty comfy; I think I'll just sleep here for tonight, if that's okay with you guys," I sighed watching as my mother set him up with on the couch. I knew it was selfish, for it would probably take some time for him to actually get up the courage to go back to where it all happened, but I really didn't want to sleep alone that night.

I didn't argue though and went upstairs to my bedroom. This was of course the first night I had been home as well as I had slept with Carlos at the hospital every other night. I stepped upstairs and saw the door to my bedroom. I everything was silent, and I began to imagine what it would've looked like from the angle I was seeing it at now. I saw Carlos just standing in the doorway, and then I heard the shot and saw his body falling to the ground.

"Logan?" I turned around to see Camille staring at me. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, fine," I replied, before bravely walking to my room. I opened the door, and entered my bedroom. I turned on the light, to see everything was how I had left it.

When I was dressed I turned the light off, before curling up underneath my blankets. I couldn't shut my eyes though. I just kept staring at the window. I had already made sure that it was shut, and locked up tight so that no one could get in. When I next checked the clocks, the flashing red light read twelve thirty. I groaned, but that was when I heard it. There was something tapping on my window. I sat up in my bed not sure what to do. I didn't want to go over there. What if Marty had escaped and had come back for me? The tapping continued though, and in the end my curiosity got the better of me. I quietly got up, and moved over to my window. When I opened my curtains, I saw that no one was there. Perhaps it had been my imagination, but that idea went out the window when a small pebble hit the glass once again. When I looked down, I saw Kendall standing upon the grass below me. I opened the window, to see Kendall smiling up at me.

"Kendall what are you doing," I hissed.

"Just hurry up and come down here," he hissed back. I looked around before grabbing a jacket to put over my singlet. I then continued to climb down the rose vines that were on the side of my house. When I got to the ground, I ran launching myself into Kendall's arms.

"What are you doing here?" I said breathlessly.

"We are going out."

"Kendall it's the middle of the night."

"I know, but we need to do this."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. He sighed before continuing on.

"Well for one, we were meant to have our first date ages ago, which never happened amongst all of this mess. And secondly, Camille had been texting me saying how things are going done. To be honest she's worried for you, which is why we're doing this," Kendall explained.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Logie, we need some good memories amongst all the bad that have happened. After this week, I just I don't want to go another day without getting our first date. We both could've died, and I don't know I just want one good memory to come out of all of this," I looked at Kendall, wanting nothing more than to run off with him.

"If my parents find me gone, they'll go into a full blown panic attack."

"I'll have you back before they notice," that was when I gave in.

"Okay, just let me get dressed-"

"No time, besides you look beautiful in anything," I blushed at this comment.

"Okay, but what are we doing?"

"I've got it all planned Logie, no need to worry," Kendall then grabbed my hand, and began to drag me towards his car. I felt at that point that, that even though my life was a mess, Kendall was definitely one of the best things that came out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So just want to explain this chapter. I know that maybe this is all with the way this had ended, people might be like what was the point of having this whole shooting ordeal. Basically I just needed to introduce Logan's half brother who will play an important part in the end of this story. The whole shooting thing wasn't really meant to happen, but it kind of just got out of hand once I started writing it. <strong>

**Okay so in the next chapter, I plan on having some really romantic, cutesy Kogan moments. From this point forward this will basically be developing Kendall and Logan's relationship, until the end where I have some awesome things or disturbing depending on the way you look at it. **

**PLEASE READ:**** I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story so far. It makes me so happy to read what you guys think, and to actually know that people are reading and enjoying this story. I kind of love reviews, so it would be nice to have a few more of you reviewing. Whether they are anonymous or whatever just let me know what you think. So if you're reading this, it doesn't take much to push the button below. I know I try to review every story I'm reading whether it be to give constructive criticism, or to just say how much I love the story. There will be a lot happening in the next chapter with some smut and feelings being revealed, so reviews make me update faster. My aim is to get 140 reviews so I hope you can make that happen. I love you guys so keep on keeping on:D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to ****Bananjo****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****BTRxFairyTail****, ****gleechild****, ****TheClaire24****, ****Hikari no Kasai****, Fabian00 and ****iMALIVE365****. **

**Btw Bananjo I think it's freakin hilarious that your uncles name is the same as Logan's half brother. **

**Also, I just put up a new story called One Night Can Change Everything. Go check it out:D**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

We drove and drove, and Kendall would not tell me where we were going.

"But Kendall, I just want to know where we're going," I whined, pouting in hopes that he would tell me.

"I'm sorry Logiepop, but I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see," I stared at him for a second my mouth agape.

"What?" he said, looking at me strangely. I then laughed.

"Logiepop?" I questioned, Kendall chuckled, but I could see he was slightly hurt.

"Lame I know," he said.

"What no, I wasn't-I actually think it's kind of cute," I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not, I swear, Ken-doll," I drawled out the nickname I decided on for him.

"That makes you my barbie."

"I thought I was your Logiepop."

"Shut up," he replied, before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I blushed, before leaning into my head against his shoulder.

The scenery was passing by in a blur, and I really had no idea where we were going. We had been driving for about twenty-five minuets now, and due to the fact that I was in my pyjama's I hoped it wasn't someplace public. When we got closer to the destination, I realised that he was taking me to the beach.

"The beach?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Uh huh, sounds like fun doesn't it?"

"I guess but why the beach," I looked at him questioningly. He smirked and I knew he something planned. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing," but that trademark smirk gave it away.

We drove and parked, and when we got out, the cool breeze hit me. It was slightly cold, but it wasn't too bad. Kendall walked around behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my neck. I moaned slightly, rolling my head back laying it against his shoulder. When he stopped kissing my neck I whined, but he just laughed, before he began to run off down to the beach. I laughed before following after him. He began running in slow motion, flipping his head back and forth like he was on bay watch which made me laugh. The fact he was running in slow motion, made it easier for me to catch up to him, and when I did I jumped on his back. He began to piggy back me towards the water. We were giggling, as we reached the water, but he didn't go in pulling me off his back, and placing me in front of him. He wrapped his arms around me again, before surging forward and crashing our lips together. Our lips moved furiously against each other, as his hand moved to grope my ass. I yelped in surprise, but this soon turned into a moan as he began to knead my cheeks through my thin pyjama bottoms.

Things soon got heated as Kendall swiped his tongue along my bottom lip. I immediately granted him access, as our tongues battled for dominance. I liked that Kendall took charge. I didn't notice when his hands disappeared from my ass, and began to play with waistline of my pyjama bottoms. That was why I was in shock when he removed his lips from mine, and pulled my pyjama bottoms down.

"Oh my god, Kendall what are you doing," he pulled me close, and started kissing me again. I was too shocked to kiss back, as I was now bearing everything to Kendall, my half hard cock exposed for him to see. When he pulled back noticing that, I was barely moving he frowned at me.

"Ah you okay?"

"W-Why did you do that?" I asked him, he was holding me close, not giving me the chance to reach down and pull my pants back up.

"I just thought we could have some fun."

"Kendall I d-don't think I'm ready f-for that."

"Relax, we don't have to do anything sexual. I was meaning I thought we could go skinny dipping."

"S-Skinny d-dipping."

"Yeah, we don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it could be fun," I gulped but something was telling me to go along with this. Before I knew what I was doing, I was nodding.

Kendall smiled, as we began to kiss again. He then began to toy with the hem of my shirt before that was off, and flung somewhere on the sand. It was then that I noticed, Kendall still had all of his clothes on and I was completely naked. I broke away from our kiss, which made Kendall frown.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No, it's just you need to take your shirt off," he smiled, before he stepped back, and began to slowly remove his shirt. Kendall was so beautiful, his tan skin shimmering under the moonlight.

"And y-your pants to," when Kendall removed his pants, my eyes widened. His dick was huge and thick, it had to be at least, nine inches. He moved forward, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me close to him. When his cock brushed against mine, I let out a gasp the sensation unbelievable.

"You like that," he leaned forward to whisper in my ear huskily. I could only nod, so in turn he pulled me impossibly closer, and began to rock his hips back and forth. The pleasure was amazing, like nothing I had ever felt before. When he had last done this, we had boxers on, and I decided that this was definitely better. Next things I knew he was lowering me to the sand, his whole body on top of me. We began to kiss again, Kendall still thrusting his length against mine. The sand was slightly uncomfortable, but with the tide coming in and out the water brushing up against, it made it a little bit better. Without warning, Kendall stopped kissing me. I thought I had done something wrong until I felt his hot breath ghost over my air.

"Let me do something for you," he whispered. He then kissed his way down the side of my neck, and across my collar bone. He then began to kiss his way down my stomach, when I realised what he was doing, I suddenly became nervous. I didn't know if he would want me to reciprocate, and if he did I wasn't sure how I was going to, for his length was so big. All of those thoughts were forgotten when his lips wrapped themselves around the head of my shaft. I flung my head back in pleasure, as he began to suck on the head of my dick.

"Fuck Kendall!" I shouted out, my hands running through my own hair. When his mouth released my throbbing cock, I whined in protest but his hand replaced his mouth running it up and down my length.

"Fuck you're so hot Logan, do you know that, you're so fucking sexy," I let out a long moan, as Kendall went down on me again. When his warm heat engulfed me, I fucking could barely stand it. I wanted to come right there on the spot, but I held it off as long as possible wanting to make this last.

Kendall began to bob his head up and down, sucking harshly. When he took my whole length in, I felt something in the pit of my stomach.

"Holy shit! Fuck, Fuck, Kendall!" I screamed as I thrusted my dick into his mouth and came. He swallowed everything that I gave him before he lay down beside me and began to jack himself off. I looked at him, before grabbing his hand, to stop him.

"Logan what are you doing," I smiled up at him, as I settled between his legs.

"What does it look like I'm doing Kendall?"

"Baby you don't have to," I cut him short, as I put my mouth around his dick. I began to do what he had done, and he seemed to enjoy it. I could taste his pre-cum which burst across my tongue. His hands soon intertwined themselves in my hair, and he began to thrust into my mouth. I gagged at first, but I relaxed my throat and hallowed my cheeks, and soon enough Kendall was screaming my name as he came. When I pulled off his cock, I looked up to see he had his eyes closed and was panting heavily. I laughed as pulled myself up to kiss him, before I cuddled into his side.

"That was amazing Ken," I said. He only nodded still coming down from his high.

When he was calmed down, he turned to me, and grabbed my hand. I wondered what he was doing until he pulled me up, grabbing my legs and chucking me over his shoulder. I screamed at this, as he began to walk into the water.

"Kendall, what are you doing?" I screamed at him. He didn't reply as he took me off his shoulder, and chucked me into the water. When I resurfaced, I saw him chuckling.

"That wasn't funny," I said, splashing him with water.

"Nope, it was pretty funny."

"No it wasn't and why did you do that anyway?"

"I told you we're going skinny dipping."

The rest of our time in the water was spent, swimming around having splashing wars, and kissing. It really was a magical night. We spent about in hour in the water, before we decided it was getting a bit cold and got out. We got dressed and then we went up to Kendall car, and lay on the roof. We stared at the stars, and I told him about certain constellations that I could see, and all about different planets. I got a bit to into it, but Kendall just kept listening, not seeming to care. When I finally stopped, I turned to him, and he was just smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're just so cute you know that?"

"I'm not that cute."

"Your right, you're so much more than cute. You're adorable, and hot and sexy, and-"I cut him off by placing my lips to his. When I pulled back, I whispered, "I think your all of those things to."

"Really?"

"All that and more," we lay there just staring into each others eyes.

"Logie?"

"Yeah."

"We could've died this week."

"I know."

"Doesn't that scare you?" I sighed turning to look up at the sky not really knowing what to say.

"No, I'm not afraid of death. When it's my time it's my time," I turned back to him.

"Does it scare you?"

"Yeah it does. It scares me that I could've died and never seen my mum, Katie, my friends or…you," he placed his hand on my cheek, his thumb rubbing circles against my pale.

"It scares me that I could've never of gotten the chance to tell you that…I love you Logan," I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, so much so that I was kind of in shock. Tears came to my eyes, as I replied, "I love you to Kendall," we both leant in, sharing a sweet, simple, yet emotion filled kiss. It was our best one so far, and it was one I was never going to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed:D<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay this is really long, but a lot of important things happen in this. This changes P.O.V's alot as well. Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

It wasn't until two in the morning that we ended up leaving to head back to Logan's house. We talked for most of the way there, about anything and everything, holding hands the entire way. I couldn't believe Logan had told me he loved me back. When had known each other for almost a month now, and even though it could have been considered that we were moving a little fast, I knew we weren't. Everything felt right, and I could honestly say that I had never felt this way about anyway before. I had been hiding away from the fact that I was gay for a while now, and it felt good to know that some of the people I was closest to now knew. I decided then that I was ready to tell my mum and Katie. They were two of the most important people in my life and they deserved to know.

"Hey Logie?"  
>"Yeah Ken?"<br>"Do you think if I told my mum and Katie that I was gay, they would hate me?" Logan smiled at me before shaking his head.

"I don't really know them that well, but from the brief encounters I've had with them, and what you've told me, I'm sure they'll always love you no matter what," I sighed.

"I think I'm going to tell them. I feel bad keeping it a secret from them," Logan turned to me, his face showing an expression of guilt for the briefest of seconds, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. I was slightly confused by this, but I was even more confused by what he said next.

"Do you think keeping secrets is a bad thing?" I stared at him trying to figure out what he meant by that. Was he keeping secrets himself?

"Y-Yeah I do, I mean I know that I've been keeping secrets myself, but that was because I was afraid of what it might do to my family."

"So you're saying its okay to keep secrets, if you're just trying to protect people."

"No that's not what I'm saying."

"So what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that it's wrong to keep secrets in general, and that's why I'm going to fix my mistakes, but starting off with telling my family the truth," with that Logan went quiet. He seemed to be thinking deeply, which made me curious.

"Um, is there anything you want to get off your chest?" he looked at me, his eyes scanning me up and down. He bit down upon his bottom lip, before he shook his head to indicate no. To me it was clear that he was hiding something. That was when my mind went back to when we had been in the hospital. He had wanted to tell us something important, and then he had left with his step-dad and came back not wanting to say anything. I had found it kind of strange, but I let it go as Carlos was the main priority at that moment.

"Because if there is, you know you could tell me right," Logan turned to look out the window, so when he spoke I couldn't see his face.

"Say hypothetically I did have a secret, would you be mad at me."

"Depends what kind of secret it was, you didn't kill anyone," I joked, not managing to make him laugh at all.

"Logan you can tell me," I let those words sink in, waiting to see if he would trust me enough, to tell me this secret. It really worried me when he just kept staring out the window. He was the on however who interrupted the silence.

"Can you tell me about your dad," I wondered why he would want me to that, but I felt like if I let him in even more, he would do the same for me.

"Okay ah, well he was a really awesome guy. He came from a Christian family, and his parents were really upset when he married my mother, because she wasn't really into religion. He didn't care though because he loved her. Growing up, he taught me how to play ice-hockey. It was something that we always did together, and he was great with Katie. She really loved him," It was really painful talking about my dad, but I went on with my story fighting back the tears. "The only problem with him was that he had a problem with gays. When I was little he would always talk really bad about them, and I grew up thinking that people who were gay were really bad people. I was probably twelve when I started to think I was gay. I was never attracted to girls, and I always looked at men more. My dad never really noticed and he just kept saying how gays were the scum of the earth and stuff like that. That was when I probably shut myself off, and started to date girls even though I was never attracted to them. When I was thirteen uh, my mum and dad got into a fight. I don't know what about, because I was at school at the time, but when Katie and I came home my mum was crying. She was a total mess, and my dad didn't come home that night. Mum did think anything of it, because she thought he was just cooling off, but the next morning we got a call from the police, and it turns out he had been hit by a drunk driver. He had died, on his way to the hospital."

I couldn't believe I managed to get that all out without crying once. Normally that story always made me cry, but I didn't. I just gripped Logan's hand tightly, and I was glad when I felt him squeeze my hand back.

"What about your real dad?" I asked. I saw him tense up at the mention of his dad. I guessed something similar must've happened to him that happened to me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's okay you know to talk about it. I-Is he dead to?" I hadn't expected Logan to react the way he did. He in turn wrenched his hand away from mine, and began to shout "I told you I don't want to talk about him!" he pulled his arms around his knees and began to rock back and forth. I kind of became sacred at that point because I could hear him crying and it literally broke my heart.

I pulled my car over to the side, turning the engine off.

"Baby, come here," I said, trying to grab him. He shook off my grip, but I wasn't going to give up that easy.

"Sweetheart please, come here," this time I succeeded in getting my arms around him, and pulling me into his lap. He cuddled up against me, and began to cry his little heart out. I felt so bad, for I had caused all this. I ran my fingers through his hair, kissing every part of him that I could trying to calm him down.

"I'm so sorry Logie, I didn't mean to upset you, that was the last things I wanted. I'm so sorry baby," I finally managed to get him to calm down, and he finally looked up at me.

"I'm so sorry Ken, I shouldn't of reacted like that, it's just, I can't-"

"Hey we don't have to talk about if you don't want to," the tears shined on his face, so I tried to wipe them away.

"No, I-I can't keep avoiding this."

"Avoiding what?"

"I've been keeping secrets from everyone Ken, a-and its eating me alive. I can't k-keep avoiding this, but I just d-don't know how to tell people, without hurting e-everybody," I knew I needed to get him to open up, about this for his own good.

"You can tell me," I whispered gently kissing his forehead.

"You promise you won't hate m-me."

"Logie why would I ever hate you?" I was genuinely concerned now. Something was obviously wrong with this.

"Just promise me, I can't lose you Ken, I can't please promise," I was in shock at this point but I of course promised him.

"I promise," I spoke. He took a deep breath, and then continued on to tell me his secret.

"My dad, he's a horrible person. I hate him so much. I just, after what he did, I just can't-"

"Tell me what he did Logie," he obviously had to of done something really bad to make Logan act like this.

"When I was little, he used to, he-"he began to break down as he told me. "He used to molest me Kendall." I was so in shock to hear this.

"He m-molested you," I pulled Logan close instinctively, as he cried even more.

"Does anyone else know?"  
>"Only Carlos, but he's sworn to secrecy to," I was honestly lost for words. I had no idea that there was more to the story than just this, so it shocked me even more when Logan continued.<p>

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe I was honestly going through with this. Telling Kendall about my dad was not something I had ever planned on doing. I felt obligated to though, for her had opened up to me.

"He did it f-for quite some t-time before J-Julie found out-out," I continued on, "And t-then he left because she-she threatened to call t-the cops on him. He was-was gone for y-years, but h-he came back. He s-showed up at m-my school, and he-he just k-k-kept showing u-u-up again and again. He never came a-and spoke to-to me, but he was ju-just there. One day, h-he came by our h-house though. No one w-w-was home, and he-he broke in. He h-h-had a gun, and he f-forced himself on me. I couldn't do-do anything, but this time Julie came h-h-home again. Neither of us-us heard her, and she snuck back d-downstairs and called the c-cops. As she was-was there though, she k-k-knocked over a vase, and we both-both heard it. My dad ran d-downstairs and he saw-saw her. He was the one w-w-who murdered h-her," I began to cry loudly, because I could barely take it anymore. I was just glad that Kendall wasn't running from me.

"I saw him kill her, but I n-n-never told anyone that-that he did it," When I said this, I felt bad because I wasn't being completely truthful, but there were parts of the story that I just couldn't tell anyone. This was as far as I could go without becoming uncomfortable. "The police were searching for a guy I made up."

I couldn't look up, for I was afraid of a seeing his face at this point.

"So no one knows that you dad killed your sister," I shook my head against his chest.

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone, after all that he did?"

"Please, just understand okay. I know it's fucked up okay, but I was scared, and I was only thirteen. I didn't know what to do, and I had just watched my sister being murdered. Everything was just screwing with my mind," I waited for Kendall to toss me out of the car, saying I was a freak. When that didn't come I took the chance to glance up at him. He looked like he was deliberating on what to do.

"Ken please, you love me remember," I clung onto this, hoping that this hadn't changed.

"I'm sorry, this is just so much to take in, I mean I thought I had it bad, but you," he just shook his head after this.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered. He looked down at me before sighing.

"No I don't hate you."

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course, hey, this isn't your fault what happened. Your dad is just one sick bastard. This is all of his fault and none of it is yours."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I just can't believe anyone could hurt you like that," I held Kendall close, so glad that he didn't hate me.

"What are you going to do?"  
>"What do you mean?" I questioned.<p>

"Well you need to tell people. What if your dad is out there, doing the same thing to someone else? Do you really want to have someone else going through that?"

"No but, he can't hurt anyone anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's dead," I replied. Kendall had clearly not been expecting that.

"Oh," was all he said in return.

It was at that point that Kendall's phone rung. He shuffled slightly in his seat, so that he could get his phone out of his pocket. He groaned when he saw his mothers name flash across the screen.

"Shit, I am so dead," he whispered before he answered the phone.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

"Hello mother dearest," I said sweetly hoping to soften him up.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT!" she roared. "Do you really thinks it's safe after everything that everyone has been through, to go wondering out at night like this!"  
>"Mum, I'm sorry okay-"<p>

"Sorry doesn't even cut it. I'm with Logan's mum right now, and she is worried sick-"

"Wait why are you with Logan's mum?"

"I'm your mother Kendall, did you really think that I wouldn't know where you're going. This was the first place I came. But that is besides the point, you two are to back here right now, or so help me god Kendall, I will make sure that you never live-"

"Yeah love you to mum bye," I said before hanging up on her. I already knew I was in trouble, so I didn't here it over the phone.

I looked back to Logan, who was staring up at me with such innocent eyes. I couldn't believe that someone could do such things to Logan, especially his own flesh and blood. My mind was still racing, not knowing what to make of everything.

"I guess we need to get going," Logan whispered biting him bottom lip.

"I don't think it really matters. I'm dead either way," that was when the silence set in, and it was as awkward as hell. None of knew what to say at all.

"K-Ken, please don't tell anyone about this," I had to strain to hear Logan speak, but I still heard what he said barely. I nodded not knowing what else to do. With that Logan got out of my lap, and buckled himself in. I turned on the ignition, and we began to drive. The rest of the ride back to Logan's house was silent. I wanted to reach over, and touch him in someway, but I wasn't sure if that would be all right with him. I didn't know what was all right anymore. To know how horrible Logan's life had been before this was killing me. I wanted to fix everything for him. Do everything in my power to make everything better for him. I just wasn't sure how to do that. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

We got back to Logan's house, and both of us just sat in the car. He went to get out, but I pulled him back.

"We should talk before we go in."

"What's there to talk about, you obviously were lying when you said you didn't hate me-"

"That's no true-"

"So then why did we just spend the last fifteen minuets saying nothing to each other?"

"I didn't know what to say, this was all a shock to me Logan," I really didn't want him to start crying again, but I could tell he was about to.

"Logan please don't cry. I'm sorry I was a jerk. I don't hate you. I'm just trying to figure out someone could do this to someone as sweet and kind as you," he smiled at me.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course, I'm sorry. I mean it when I say that I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I love you Logiepop," he chuckled at his nickname.

"Cheeseball," he said.

"You know you love it."

"Maybe a little."

"You love it a lot," I then leant in and sealed our lips together, in a passionate kiss. This didn't change anything about Logan. He's still the same guy that I love. When we pulled back, it kind of felt like everything was back to normal. I was glad that he trusted me enough to tell me about his past. I wasn't going to force him to tell anyone until he was ready either. I knew that he should tell his mum or step-dad what was going on. I couldn't even imagine how hard it would be for him to tell his mother that her husband had been molesting him.

We both got out of the car, and walked towards Logan's house. When we entered I knew we were in for a world of trouble, for my mum and Logan's mum were standing in at the bottom of the staircase, their arms folded across their chest.

"Mum, remember that time I saved you from chocking! Wow that was close, and I love you," I tried. She just glared at me, and that was when I knew that this was not going to be sorted out, with a bit of sweet talking.

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V<p>

I was on the couch still, not being able to go up to my room. I don't know why I couldn't, but just the thought of going into my room, made my skin crawl. I had heard when Mrs Knight had come over; explaining that Kendall was missing and she thought he would come here. My mum said he hadn't and when she went to check on Logan, I heard her calling out to my dad. The first thought that came to mind, was Logan you dog. I figured he had just gotten caught in some form of sexual activity, as Logan never struck me as the one to sneak out at night, but when Joana came down completely panic stricken I was proven wrong.

I texted Logan telling him to get his ass back here, but he never responded. Joana was freaking out, and so was Mrs Knight. I couldn't believe they would just go out like this, without telling anyone, especially after what had just happened. Being out in the middle of the night had its risks. I was a rather careless person myself, but this was just pure reckless. I never thought I would ever even think those words but after everything that had just happened, I wasn't surprised. When I heard Mrs Knight screeching I knew she was talking to Kendall, and about fifteen minuets later I heard a car begin to pull up.

When Kendall and Logan came into the house, I couldn't hear what they were all saying so I decided that I really wanted to eaves drop for I thought this would be quite an interesting conversation. I was rather nosy person as well, so I quietly got up and snuck towards the kitchen where they were all talking. I looked around the corner to see Kendall and Logan on one side of the table, Joana and Mrs Knight on the other side, and my dad standing awkwardly off to the side. I began to intently listen.

"Kendall," Mrs Knight started off. "I'm going to be completely honest with you, because I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me. I know Kendall," she stared at Kendall who stared back at her.

"You know," he replied, eyeing his mum and nodding at the same time.

"Yes I know, that you are gay and in a homosexual relationship with Logan," Kendall bit his bottom lip, his eyes widening slightly.

"And you're okay with it."

"Yes, of course I am honey," Kendall let out a sigh of relief, and I was sure he was glad to have all that weight off his shoulder.

"And now that we got that out of the way, I think that we have to have a talk with both of you," Joana continued on. I began to smirk knowing what this was leading to. I couldn't believe Logan thought I was actually joking when I told him Joana had done all this research on gay sex, because I wasn't. She even tried to talk to me about it, even going as far as to ask me to sit down and read with her, so she could have another opinion on it all. I had quickly avoided that, using homework as an excuse.

"Now, we know that you're both teenage boys with hormones that are out of control-"

"Oh my god mum, we are not having this talk here," Kendall hissed.

"Kendall honey its okay there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"We've already had this talk though," he whined.

"Yes but this was not the gay sex talk honey. It's very different when two guys are together honey. Joana was showing me all the research she has done in preparation to talk to Logan about this-"

"Oh my god mum, please tell me you didn't," I saw the mortified look on Logan's face, and I could barely contain myself. I saw the look on my dad face, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. I knew he wasn't homophobic or anything, but not every dad wanted to have to sit through a gay sex talk with their son. He politely cleared his throat, and excused himself. He was coming this way, so I ducked back into the lounge out of view.

When he had gone upstairs, I went back to eaves dropping.

"Okay now, Logan, I'm presuming you will probably be bottom in the relationship," I watched as Logan groaned, trying to hide his face into Kendall's side. This was so fucking hilarious.

"Now, I'm sure you both know the importance of lubrication, otherwise-"

"Mum!" Kendall shouted. "Can we please not do this," he pleaded.

"We just want you both to be safe, and speaking of safe we both want you to be safe when you two are being intimate. This means condoms. You may not thinks it's important, because neither of you can get pregnant, but-"

"Okay we get it," Logan groaned. "Lubrication and condoms, can we stop talking about this now."

Joana and Mrs Knight sighed.

"Okay, but we want you both to read these pamphlets," Joana stood up and got them from the counter. She gave one to Kendall and Logan, smiling at them. I was still laughing at the entire situation.

"Okay now that's over," Mrs Knight started. "I hope you both know how worried we were-"

"We know mum we really are sorry-"The funny part of this was over, so I didn't want to take much interest in the rest of it all. I went to walk upstairs and to my room. When I got to the top of the stairs, and began to walk down the hallway and stopped in my tracks. I stared at the entrance to my room, remembering what had happened merely days ago. I just couldn't go there. So I sat down, slumping back against the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sat there, for what felt like hours, until I heard someone coming up the stairs. When they were at the top of the stairs I saw that it was Logan.

He looked at me strangely for a bit.

"I thought you were asleep on the couch," he said.

"Joana and Kendall's mum woke me up," Logan's face was already slightly red, but his face went a shade darker than it already was. I laughed a little bit, before asking, "So you have fun tonight?" I wiggled my eye-brows, and he blushed even more. This was going to be great being able to tease him like this. He took a deep breath which made me laugh even more. During this fit of giggles, Logan stormed passed me on his way to our room. When he got to the doorway, and was about to shut the door, I stopped laughing.

"Logan!" I shouted out. There was a hint of desperation in my voice, which I was sure he heard. He came out from our room and looked at me.

"Is everything all right?" he asked me.

"Ah, yeah, I just, why don't you stay out here with me a bit, we can just talk you know," I bit my bottom lip, hoping he would say yes. I didn't really want to be alone.

He smiled at me, before he came and slumped down the wall next to me.

"Is everything all right?" He questioned.

"Y-Yeah why wouldn't it be?"

"Because you don't want to go near our room," I sighed.

"I don't know, I just can't seem to get myself to do it."

"It's okay, I know what its like," I knew he did, as he had probably been through the same thing with Julie.

"Can we not talk about this."

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"You and Kendall," Logan groaned, and went to stand up again. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Don't worry I'm not teasing, I really just want to talk about you guys, like in a serious way," Logan contemplated this, before nodding in agreement.

"Good, so how did you sneak out?"

"He threw pebbles at my window."

"What did he serenade you as well?"

"Shut up," Logan nudged me, as we both laughed.

"So what did you do?"

"We went to the beach."

"And what happened at the beach," I watched as Logan bit his lip, his face going red again.

"Oh my god! You guys totally fucked on the beach," Logan slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Would you keep it down, my mums still downstairs."

He took his hand off my mouth, before saying, "And no we did not fuck, as you so delicately put it," I raised my eye-brows, frowning.

"So what did you do then?"

"W-what, we didn't do- it's none of your business," I definitely knew something had gone on between him and Kendall.

"Okay, handjob," I said trying to get a reaction out of him.

"What Carlos, what no-"

"Blowjob?" I said, and I watched his expression falter.

"You two blew each other, oh wow our little Logie is really growing up isn't he," I reached over and ruffled his hair. He swatted way my hand as I laughed at him.

"So did anything else exciting happen?" Logan smiled, but this smile was a lot different than any other smile, I had ever seen on him before. I was one of those goofy smile, that people wear when they're in love. My eyes widened.

"Kendall told me he loved me," Logan explained. "And I told him I loved him back." I didn't really know what to say. I thought what Logan and Kendall had, was moving slightly to fast, but I didn't want to ruin this for him.

"I'm really happy for you Logan."

"Thanks Carlos," I reluctantly yawned showing how tired I really was.

"You know, no ones going to blame you if you sleep on the couch tonight," I knew no one would, but I didn't want to be a wimp about all this. I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. It's just a room right," Logan nodded. He then stood up, and grabbed my hand. I walked slowly down the hall, all the memories coming back. I kept hearing one thing over and over again and that was the shot of a gun. When I was in the doorway, I shut my eyes. I didn't know if I could do this, but when I felt Logan take my hand, and lead me into the room, putting me into the bed, I felt slightly more relaxed. If I kept my eyes closed, it was kind of like I was somewhere else.

When I felt Logan let go of my hand, and begin to leave me to go back to his own bed though, I let out a whimper. I reached out, and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave me," I whispered feeling utterly pathetic.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Logan whispered back, and then I felt his slight body slide in next to me.

It wasn't weird at all, as Logan and I had shared a bed many times. The first was when I found out he was having nightmares. Back in our old house Logan and I had rooms next to each other, where as our parents slept downstairs. I had heard his muffled screaming through the walls, and went to see what was going on. The sight was truly horrible, as his limbs were flailing everywhere under the covers like he was having an epileptic fit. I had had to comfort him, and I ended up sleeping in his bed night though. That was the first night I had slept in Logan's bed, but not the last. I guess it was kind of his turn to return the favour. We didn't need to say anything, as we fell asleep. I felt so much more comfortable with Logan by my side.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I awoke on Sunday afternoon. Yesterday had gone by so slowly, as I had been grounded, and I was not allowed to see Kendall at all. I knew that I would probably have to go back to school tomorrow, which I was kind of looking forward to now. I used to hate school, but I had Kendall along with all the new friends I had made. I felt kind of sad though because I hadn't been able to see Kendall at all this weekend, because we were both grounded. I hadn't seen or talked to him since Friday night. That was another reason why I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I had slept in Carlos bed again last night. I felt the need to comfort him, and make sure he was all right.

When I rolled over, I saw the clock and it read twelve-thirty. I rolled out of bed, changing into some clothes, before I went downstairs. I found Carlos, my mum, Uncle Bryan and my step-dad sitting at the table. They were all having lunch, so I sat at the vacant seat, and began to make myself a sandwich.

"So how's the grounded life treating you?" Uncle Bryan said. I looked up at him, before looking around the table at my mum.

"It sucks," I was only a little bit mad at my mum for grounding me. I thought I kind of deserved of it, but didn't mean I didn't hate the fact I couldn't see Kendall for the entire weekend.

"Logan, you can't just go out like that in the middle of the night, and you need to be punished for your actions."

"Oh please Joana," Uncle Bryan said smiling. "You used do all sorts of things like that when you were a kid," I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't make me barf," I said slapping the bread on top of my sandwich. Everyone was laughing until we all heard the sound of the door swinging open and slamming shut. It was even worse when we heard the sound of hysterical sobbing. That was when I realised Camille wasn't at the table.

There was the sound of footsteps running up the stairs, and then what I guessed was Camille's door slamming shut.

"What do you reckon happened?" Uncle Bryan asked. None of us really knew. He went to stand up, and go up to talk to Camille. My mum followed him. When they were gone, Carlos and I shared a look of concern, before we heard the door opening again.

"James," I knew that it was Kendall who had said this, which had me slightly surprised but I was still glad all the same. I got up and ran out to see him. I ran up and hugged him, before pulling back and asking, "What are you doing here, I thought you were grounded?"

"What I don't even get a hello," I laughed before pecking him on the cheek.

"Hello, happy now, now why are you here?" he sighed.

"I was wondering if James showed up here."

"No why would he," that was when it clicked. "Does this have something to do with Camille," Kendall nodded.

"What happened?"

Kendall then went on to explain, that James had invited Camille out to lunch that morning. Apparently James had told her that it was going to be a double date, and she misunderstood it to mean that he and her were going on a double date with another couple. In reality he had set her up on a blind date, whilst he was going out with his new girlfriend Annie. It had all turned into some big fiasco in the middle of the food court. Kendall had been text by seven different people telling him what had happened.

"I can't believe James would do that to her," I exclaimed.

"This isn't James fault," Kendall replied.

"What do you mean, of course it is. It's so obvious that Camille has feeling for him, and then he just goes and shoves it in her face."

"First off all, I've already explained to you that James is insecure, so he never actually thinks that people are going to like him for more than sex. He is like in love with Camille to, but he thinks that she'll never like him back. Second of all, Camille was the one who misunderstood. It's not as if James did it on purpose. Third of all you don't know the whole story so you don't get an opinion."

I couldn't believe Kendall was talking to me like that.

"I think I do get an opinion, because he really hurt Camille who is my family."

"Yeah well this is all Camille's fault anyway, she was the one who started it."

"Started it, and how on earth did she start it-"

"Back in James chubby days he had like a major crush on her. When he was going to ask her out, he overheard her talking behind his back how fat he was. If she hadn't been talking behind his back, he probably would've asked her out, and they would probably be really happy right now," I was a little taken a back by this. I had never known Camille would do something like that.

"Ken, I sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's fine, I just really need to find James, so if you hear me can you give me a call," I nodded and Kendall kissed me lightly before he left to go looking for James once again.

I was trying to take everything in, when Mr. Garcia turned around the corner. He looked all geared up to go somewhere.

"W-Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"I've had enough of the teen drama, so I'm off to go have a drink with one of my old buddies."

"Buddies."

"Yeah he worked for a while as a police officer back in Texas. He now works as a warden at the prison, where ah, where ah Marty is," I looked away as he mentioned Marty. I didn't really want to hear anymore about that, so I Iet my step-dad leave without another word. I looked him over though, and I noticed something I hadn't before. He looked really stressed, and their were black bags under his eyes. I had no idea what was going on, but I didn't have time to read into it, as my mum came downstairs, asking Carlos and I to try and help her out with Camille. I ran upstairs without hesitation.

* * *

><p>Marty's P.O.V<p>

I had been stuck in this jail for almost three days now, and it was so strange compared to what normal life was like. I really did feel bad for shooting that kid. I just wished I had killed my intended target. I was now out in the rec, working out which we were allowed to once a day. There were wardens watching over us, and it annoyed me to know end. It wasn't so bad as I already been able to make some good connections within the place.

When my hour was up in the rec room, I was returned to my cell. It was small and cramped. I hated it in here. The one good thing was that my cell was right next to the go to guy of the prison. He wouldn't tell me his name, but in return for certain services, he could get anything into the prison and get anyone any information. I already knew we could talk freely, as at this time, conversations were going on all around through the walls. The cells next to me were empty because those inmates were out working in the fields, and the wardens were down the other end of the rows of cells. This conversation could go uninterrupted.

"Hey," I called through the walls. He grunted in return.

"Did you get what I needed?"

"Check under your mattress," I walked up to the mattress pulled it up, and there lay paper underneath it. I read over the paper.

"Are you sure this is right?" I called through the walls.

"Yeah, a swimmer found something wrapped in plastic in a lake in Texas. It was body. It had been weighted down, so nobody could find it, but it somehow moved with current to a more shallow area. They identified it a couple of weeks ago. It's your father," I shook my head in disbelief. I knew that Texas was where that fucking kid had lived. I knew he had something to do with this.

"Hey can you get me something else in?"

"Ya know its going cost ya."

"I have no problem with that."

"What do ya need?"

"I need a weapon of some sort, something sharp."

"That's one's going to be hard to get. What are ya planning on using it for."

"You don't need to know," there was a moment of silence.

"I can get it for ya, but if you get in any trouble for it, and a rat me out, I'm gunna have to kill ya. I have no problem doing so. I'm already in here for life anyways."

"You know I'm not gunna do that."

"Good," was all he said, before it was silent once again. I had plans for this weapon. I was going to wait until the perfect moment, where I would strike. I was going to break-out and I was going to go after the boy. I was going to kill him for what he did to my father.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if the prison scene was all right, but whatever. Hope you liked it. Review please:D<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****gleechild****, ****sylarbadass****, ****FroggerJane****, ****OsnapitzT0Ri****, ****ImprecantesStellam****, ****.stars**** and ****TheClaire24****. You guys are all amazing.**

**I really want to get up to 200 reviews before the end of this story so everyone review please. It means a lot.**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

It was strange how my step-dad ran off like that, but I didn't think much of it, as I ran upstairs to help Camille. She had locked herself in her room, and it was obvious she wasn't coming out any time soon. Carlos was at the door, knocking trying to get her to open up, but it seemed to be no use.

"Camille, open the door!" I shouted, trying to get her to come out.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed back. I was about to try and bust down the door, with my shoulder, when Jo came bounding around the corner.

"Hey guys, is she in there?' she questioned. Both Carlos and I nodded. Jo approached the door, and knocked quietly.

"Cami, its Jo let me in," that was when the we heard light footsteps approaching the door. Camille opened the door, and she already looked a mess. Her face was tear-stricken, and I felt conflicting emotions. I felt sorry for her, but I also was mad at her. How could she do that to James?

When Camille left the door open, I supposed that we were all allowed to enter. Jo went through first without hesitation, and Carlos and I quietly followed. Jo sat down next to Camille on her bed, whilst Carlos and I sat up against the wall. Jo was stroking Camille's back, running her fingers through her hair. That was when Camille started crying again.

"I just can't b-believe what an idiot I was t-to think he actually liked m-me," Camille sobbed, and that was when I decided to speak up.

"He does like you," Camille stopped crying at this, and turned to me.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, I actually think he's in love with you," Camille just stared at me wide eyed.

"How do you know?"

"Kendall told me," Camille began to blink rapidly trying to fight the tears back.

"B-But then w-why had he n-never told me?" I sighed.

"Because Camille, you were totally cruel to him, and now he feels like he's not good enough-"

"Not good enough, I don't understand," I didn't know if Camille, was purposely being this dense, or whether she really had no idea what I was talking about.

I went on to explain about everything that Kendall had told me. I could see how guilty Camille was, and I could tell that she wasn't being dense before. When I finished, Camille put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe it."

"Why would you do that?" Jo said, speaking up for the first time. She seemed quite upset.

"I didn't mean to, Melanie was just being a total bitch, and I just wanted to get her off my back. I never meant any of it. I liked James back then to," there was silence as everyone thought exactly about what was going on.

After a minuet of this, Carlos stood up.

"Well I think we all know what we have to do," I stared at him questioningly.

"And what exactly would that be?"  
>"We have to get Camille to James so they can make-up and be a couple don't we genius," I smiled and nodded, getting up so we could all follow through with what Carlos had said. Jo stood up as well, but Camille stayed on her bed.<p>

"Come on Camille," I said, waiting for her to move. When she didn't I wondered what exactly was happening.

"Ah Camille hello…"  
>"I can't do it."<p>

"What do you mean you can't do," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"James probably hates me, how can I face him knowing this."  
>"First of all James loves you, he doesn't hate you, and second of all, you have to at least apologise for what you did. You really hurt him Camille," Camille nodded, before she stood up and we all began to walk downstairs. We were at the front door, when Carlos stopped walking; I looked back at him, raising my eye-brows.<p>

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"Uh, you guys go, I'm actually really hungry…" I watched as Carlos walked away. I walked after him, looking back to tell Jo and Camille to wait for me. When I found, Carlos sitting at the table his head in his hands, I frowned.

"Car is-"I stopped as I watched him almost jump out of his skin.

"Don't do that," he said looking at me panting.

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me," I now knew what this was about. He was too scared to go outside, afraid of what was out there.

"It's okay to be scared," is said taking a seat next to him. "No ones going to blame you-"

"I'm not scared okay!" He shouted. I was a little surprised by his outburst, but I wasn't mad at him. I just wished I had realised sooner how hard things were on him.

"So I think Jo has the hugest crush on you. Are you going to ask her out?" I said trying to change the subject. Carlos laughed at my subtly.

"She's pretty hot ahe?" I nodded as we laughed for a while, before Camille and Jo came through the doors.

"Are we going or not boys," Jo said, looking towards Carlos.

"You guys go, I'm going to stay here," I put my hand on top of his, asking, "Are you sure?" He nodded and I stood up to go back out with Camille and Jo.

I however was stopped by my mum.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" I groaned.

"Mum, Camille needs to go find James, and I'm going to go and help her-"

"No your not."

"What come on this I so unfair-"  
>"You know that you're grounded-"<p>

"But mum-"

"No buts," I groaned like a little child, but stopped when I heard someone sniggering behind me. I turned around to see Jo laughing slightly. She tried to contain herself when I turned to look at her, but she didn't succeed.

"Ah why are you laughing?" I asked her rather confused.

"Oh its nothing, it's just Carlos texted me about yours and Kendall's little escapade the other night," she cracked up again, as I shot a glare at Carlos.

"What we were texting each other and she wanted to know why Kendall was grounded," Carlos explained, as he began to chuckle as well.

I was about to bitch them both out, when there was a knock at the door. Carlos stopped laughing as he walked towards the door, and opened it. When the door swung open Camille's eyes went wide, as James stood in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Camille's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe he was standing there. I walked over to him, my legs acting on their own as my brain could barely process what was happening. When I stood in front of him, I wasn't sure what to say.

"H-Hi," I finally muttered, mentally slapping myself for being so lame.

"H-Hey," he replied. We were staring into each other's eyes intensely, waiting for the other to speak first. My heart was thumping, and my palms were all sweaty. I knew I must've look idiot.

"So, uh listen," James started off, "I uh, I'm really sorry for, uh, what happened-"

"No it was my fault. I shouldn't have acted like I did-"

"Camille, I should've explained things better and I-"I couldn't help what I did next. His lips were right there, and I had wanted to kiss them for so long. I grabbed him around the nape of his neck, and pulled him forward, crashing our lips together. At first it was a little awkward, because he hadn't really been expecting it, but once he realised what was happening. He began to kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close, as our lips moved furiously against each others.

We had completely forgotten about the people behind us, as we pulled back for air, resting our foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry, about what I said to Melanie. I never meant it. She was just pressuring me to say all this stuff, but I never meant any of it. I had the hugest crush on you back then, and I thought you were so beautiful, and I feel so horrible for what I said. You are the most amazing, sweet, kind, beautiful guy I've ever met, and this past month you have been so good to me. I don't know what I would've done without you, I-I love you so much James," everything just piled out of my mouth. At first he didn't really know what to say, but then he began to smile.

"I love you to," he spoke before we were once again kissing. I smiled into the kiss, feeling every cliché in the book. Fireworks, jolts of electricity, the spark, everything and it felt amazing.

We jumped apart when someone cleared their throat behind us. I felt myself blushing, but I didn't really care. I just kept looking at James.

"Uh, would you like to go and go get something to eat, you know as in like a-"

"Date," I finished.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly. I nodded in return, as he grabbed my hand, and began to lead me out of the house.

Suddenly he turned back however, and looked at Logan.

"Ah hey Logan, Kendall said he wouldn't be able to call you or something, so he said to tell you that he will just see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks," Logan said but I didn't really care at the moment. I tugged on James hand, and we soon found ourselves walking down the street, acting like we had been a couple for years now. Everything was so perfect.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

When I walked into school, I was excited to say the least. I had missed Logan, for I just couldn't get enough of him. It was so strange, for we had only truly be together for one week, this being the second, and the other two we hadn't even seen or spoken to one another, yet I already was so in , love with him. I had never felt like this, with anybody before.

I didn't really know how Logan felt about everything though. He had said he loved me back, and we had already been through so much together, but there were times when I felt like he was holding back from being his real self around me. I now knew why that was, with his father being the disgusting pig he was, but it still felt like he was hiding more. I wanted him to be honest and open with me. That was the only way a good relationship could work, and I wanted this relationship to work more than anything. I started to think of ways that I could get Logan to open up to me more, and I came to the conclusion that I was going to have get him to fully trust me. I knew how I was going to do that. I was going to come out to everyone. I was a little scared of the effects this could have on the way people viewed me, but I didn't care. I just needed to have my friends, family and Logan by my side and it would all be all right.

I was glad to see Logan at his locker, with Camille by his side. Carlos was still having a couple more days off school. I had been in contact with James, when he rung me up pretending to want to talk about some non-existent project we had. In reality he had just wanted to gush over how amazing Camille was, like I hadn't listened to enough of that already. We had ended up talking about Carlos for a bit though, as Camille was seemingly worried about him. James told me all about how she had overheard some conversation he was having with Logan, about him being scared or something. I didn't really blame him. After what happened I would be scared to. I was guessing that was why he wasn't at school though.

I walked up to Logan and Camille, tapping Logan on the shoulder.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Hey," Logan replied.

"So, I heard your weekend was a good one," I said referring to Camille. She got this love struck look in her eyes, not even bothering to hide that she was now in her own little world, probably one where James always had to walk around topless. I rolled my eyes turning back to Logan.

"So how was you're weekend, because I know mine was terrible."

"Same here," he groaned. "But I'm glad to hear you missed me, just as much as I missed you."  
>"Of course I missed you silly, why would you think I wouldn't."<p>

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," I frowned as he shut his locker. This was exactly the sought of thing I was talking about.

"Well hopefully we won't have to miss each other this weekend," I said smiling at what this weekend meant to us.

"I know, one weekend was torture enough," I looked at Logan, and I realised he didn't know what I was talking about.

"You do know what this weekend is right?" He looked at me oddly.  
>"Um should I?"<p>

"Yes, it's our one month anniversary this Saturday," he widened his eyes.

"I didn't, but we've only been going out for two weeks."

"Yes but we kissed for the first time, a month ago this Saturday, so that why this Saturday is anniversary," I smiled proudly, and so did Logan.

"So what happens if we're still grounded?" Logan asked.

"Well I'm sneaking out again, and then we'll end up grounded for longer," Logan frowned.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
>"Yes, what we're just not going to celebrate our anniversary?" Logan sighed.<p>

"I guess," he didn't seem really enthusiastic about it, which upset me. That was when I saw that he was looking at couple who were at their locker talking. He stared at them almost longingly. That was when I realised what was going on.

I decided I had to do something about it. As we began to walk down the hallway, I grabbed Logan's hand intertwining our fingers together. He looked at me in shock.

"Ken what are you doing?" he whispered, looking around at some of the people who were looking at us strangely.

"What I can't hold my boyfriends hand now," his face went red, when I said the word boyfriend, which I found utterly adorable.

"I just didn't think you wanted people to know," he whispered.

"Now why wouldn't I want people to know that I'm dating the most gorgeous boy in school," I said loudly, making more people stare. "And if anyone has a problem and wants to go on talking about the fact that I'm dating you behind my back, then they obviously are a coward and have to much spare time on their hands," people at that looked away guiltily, and smiled hoping that everyone got the hint. Logan face was glowing, and I could tell I had made everything better.

When Logan cuddled into my side making me smile more than I ever have. Camille was by our side when I heard her go, "Awww," I looked at her, and rolled my eyes. We were soon joined by Jo, who had her phone in hands and was furiously texting, whom I was guessing to be Carlos, and James who quickly wrapped his hands around Camille's mid-section, kissing her neck. I had already figured that they were going to be one of those couples who shoved their relationship down others peoples throats. When I looked back to them they were already making out, practically fucking in the middle of the hallway.

"Ah Camille, you might want to tone it down a bit," Logan said, which made the two jump apart blushing.

"Sorry," Camille said. She finished by giving James a quick peck on the cheek. I knew she wouldn't be able to help herself.

It kind of felt like everything was going in the right direction. Camille and James could stop pining over each other. Carlos had Jo, and I was hoping that she would be able to help him out with everything that was going on at the moment. And then there was the fact I had Logan. Maybe after everything that had happened, we could all get passed it. That was what I thought until more drama was added into the mix.

"Kendall what is going on here?" I heard the sharp, haughty tone of the voice and knew immediately who I was talking to already. I turned to see Sandy and her brother Tad standing together, Sandy having her arms crossed across her chest. I groaned, at her timing. I knew this was about to get ugly.

"Sandy, what is going on here, is that I'm talking to my boyfriend, Logan," she stared at me blankly.

"What are you getting at; he can't possibly be your boyfriend, because I'm your girlfriend," I sighed, as she ran up to me and grabbed my other hand, pulling me away from Logan.

"Sandy, stop okay, we've already been through this, we are not together," I wished she would just leave me alone.

"Look we have had a couple of bumps in our relationship, but we can work through this."

"Sandy there is nothing to-"she smushed her finger up against my lips, signalling me to be quiet.

"Now tonight I have auditions for the talent show this Friday. As always Tad and I will be amazing, and I want you to be there," she removed her finger from my lips, before turning on Logan, "And you, can stay away from my man, he's with me," she pulled my cheek close, and even though I tried to get away, she had a strong grip, and managed to plant a kiss on my cheek. She then shot a glare at Logan, before lining our arms together, and trying to drag me off down the hallway.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy!" I finally screamed.

"What is it Kenny?" I sighed before explaining to her how my class was in the opposite direction. She smiled innocently before trotting off down the hallway.

When I turned back to look at Logan, I could see he was more confused than ever.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Kenny?" I could hear the bitterness in his voice. He folded his arms over his chest, cocking his eyebrows.

"Look, she is just a crazy ass bitch, seriously," I sighed. "Look okay, I hooked up with her once at this party, like months ago, and all of sudden she's following me around everywhere," I explained.

"So what, you just let her think you're together."

"What no, trust me I have tried over and over again to explain to her that we're not together."

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough," I scoffed at that, and I saw James, Camille and Jo did the same thing.

"Trust me I've tried as hard as anyone possibly could," I was glad I had all my friends there to back me up.

"Trust me Logan," Camille said.

"Yeah, there is no way he could've tried harder," Jo went on to say next.

"Yeah, because screaming at her the she's a psychotic whore who needs to fucking stop stalking him, in the middle of the hallway, isn't tyring hard enough," I pointed at each of them in turn.

"Trust me I've tried everything," Logan unfolded his arms, and linked hands with me again.

"Have you told any teachers."

"Yes."

"Have you told your mum."

"Yes, and she went to talk to her parents, but apparently they're away on business like all the time or something."

"That's kind of sad," Logan commented.

"Yeah I guess."

"Maybe we should sit down with her together, and explain things," Logan tried. I smiled.

"That sounds like a good plan."

We kept walking down the hallway, when we came across the sign in board for the talent show. I looked at it, and as usual Sandy and Tad's names were at the top of the list. We had this talent show every year, to raise money for something at the school. Sandy and Tad always won. I had to admit they were pretty good, but it always sucked how they won, as it just enforced what they thought of themselves, that they were the best at everything. There were a quite a lot of other names on the list but they didn't stand a chance. Below all the names it read that auditions were tonight, and if you made it through, the actual talent show was on Friday. I just wished once that someone else would win, just to shove it in Sandy and tad's faces.

"I don't know why they even bother with this, it's not as if anyone stands a chance," James muttered. Everyone agreed with him.

"Why wouldn't anyone stand a chance?" Logan asked, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sandy and tad win every year," I explained.

"Is it rigged or something?"  
>"No, there just actually good, but I just wished someone could beat them out."<p>

"Well why don't you enter," I laughed at Logan's suggestion. I stopped laughing when I saw that he was serious.

"What, no way."  
>"Why, you're a really talented singer and guitar player. You could beat them."<p>

"Don't even try Logan," James interrupted him. "We've tried before, but he won't do it. We want to see Sandy and Tad beat just as much as everyone else, but Kendall is to pussy to do it."

"I'm not to pussy," I responded to James.

"Then sign up," I looked at Logan, surprised to see he was the one who had said this. I only smirked in turn.

"Well then why don't you sign up, you know if you're not too scared," I said this because I knew Logan wasn't going to sign up. When he picked up the pen though, my eyes widened. Surely he wouldn't? He put the pen to the paper though and began to write. I was shocked. I never thought Logan would actually sign up.

When he pulled away though, I was even more in shock. He had singed my name instead.

"There we go," he said chuckling.

"You can't do that."

"I believe I just did," I grinned at him.

"Well I guess I'll just have to sign you up to."

I went to grab the pen, but he grabbed my hand before I could so. It ended up with Logan being pinned against the notice board, my lips inches away from his. I wanted to lean in, and kiss him but I decided that might be bad idea, so I let go of one of his wrist and reached for the pen. As I signed his name up, he just looked at me, biting his bottom lip. When I was done, I smiled.

"There we go," I said.

"Well I just hope your prepared to get your ass beat," I had never seen Logan be so courageous.

"You better watch yourself Mitchell; you're a bit to overconfident there."

"I can afford to be overconfident, unlike some Knight," Logan sneered. This side of Logan was such a turn on. I felt like I needed to have him now, so I pulled away and grabbed his hand. I watched as our friends stared back at us in confusion, but I didn't care. They had no idea the effect that Logan had on me.

We ended up in the boy's bathroom, and when I closed the door to the stall we were in. I was all over Logan. I was kissing every inch of his pale white skin that I could get to. He could barely keep up with me.

"K-Ken what are you doing?"

"You have no idea how sexy you were back there," I replied in between kisses.

"You like that huh?" I only nodded, as I crashed our lips together.

Soon enough our pants were around our ankles and we were jacking each other off. I had never done anything sexual out in public before, and the thrill of it all had me ready to bust within a matter of seconds. Logan was a withering mess, and he was moaning and groaning like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm, so close baby," I moaned into his neck. I could tell he was to, so I cupped my hand around the head of his dick, to stop his cum from getting everywhere. He did the same, and soon enough we were at our release. As we came down from our high, panting, I could see that Logan was biting his bottom lip.

"Is everything all right?" I asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I'm just a little nervous about actually auditioning for a talent show."

"Don't worry you'll be great," he still seemed anxious, so I decided to lighten the mood.

"How about we make a deal."

"Okay."

"Who ever wins had to kiss the loser."

"What if we both lose."

"One of us is going to be winning, so I guess you'll be kissing me after I win this Friday."

"In your dreams," Logan muttered. We both laughed, sharing one last kiss, before we pulled up our pants and parted ways for our first class.

* * *

><p><strong>Crappy ending in know:D Okay so what do you think of Sandy? I want to say that she was always going to be introduced from the beginning. Some of you picked up on the fact that the start of the story was like high school musical, and that was because at the beginning of this, that was what I was planning, but it kind of turned into this. Sandy is meant to be like Sharpay, except for more crazy. As I was writing this, I was thinking of why James wouldn't audition, but in this story he doesn't want to be a pop star. It feels weird to even write that sentence.<strong>

**I want to say that this story is almost finished *cries* it had about 4-5 chapters left, depending on how much more Kendall/Logan romance stuff I do. I have it planned so the next three chapter will be all cutesy moments, and then the last two chapters will be all really revealing and disturbing. I've already said before that I have the second to last chapter written, so that one will be a biggy.**

**PlEASE READ THIS:**

**Also some people have PM'd me saying they want me to do a sequel. I was always thinking of doing so, but I'm not quite sure, what I would do. I have a little bit of plan forming, but if you guys want to leave some ideas in your reviews or message me that would be great. **

**Thanks I love you all so much**

**-Mickey-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to ****ImprecantesStellam****, dani aka sylarbadass09, ****FroggerJane****, ****OsnapitzT0Ri****, ****reyrey21****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**** and ****TheClaire24****.**

**Your reviews mean so much to me, and basically I love you all. Onwards…**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe that I was going to audition for a talent show. I had no place to do so. I wasn't talented, and then there was the fact that I actually had to get up on stage to perform. What was I going to so. Sure I could sing, but what could I sing. The auditions were tonight, and I barely had any time to prepare. Kendall was lucky because he played guitar. When he had played for me that one time, he had been absolutely amazing, that it almost made my heart beat itself into oblivion. He probably didn't need to prepare. He could probably just go up on stage, perform and sound amazing whilst doing so.

I entered my first class, and saw that I had it with James. He had a seat vacant beside him, so I thought it would be all right if I sat next to him. When I walked up to him, he smiled but at the same time I saw a glint of mischief in his eyes. I wondered what that was about, but I didn't really think much of it as I approached him.

"Uh h-hey, is it okay if I-I sit here?" I asked.

"Of course Logan, we're friends aren't we," I sighed contentedly, before taking my seat and pulling out my notebook for class.

"Besides," James went on, "We're practically family now right," I doubled taked at that. I didn't really think that James and Camille were the type to be in a relationship for one day, and the next they were acting like a married couple. I guess there had been pent up feeling for a while for both of them, and then I realised that Kendall and I were basically the same. I shook it off, before smiling and replying, "Yeah right."

It was quiet for a second, before James launched into asking me a question I had not been expecting.

"So did you and Kendall really just fuck in the toilets?" My face went red, as I stared at James wide eyed.

"W-What, why would y-you ask t-that?"

"Just wondering," he shrugged his shoulders, as if he had just asked me to solve a simple maths equation.

"Well we did not thank you very much, Kendall and I haven't-"

"Wait you haven't had sex yet. Seriously, with the way you two act, I thought you had had sex the first night you two met," I was becoming slightly uncomfortable, so I decided a change in topic was needed.

"Yes, well ah I actually need to talk to you about the talent show audition."

"Why do you need to talk about that?"  
>"Well, I have no idea what I'm going to do, and I don't want to choke on stage or anything, and I just I have no idea how I'm going to do this," with that James put his hands on my shoulders, and looked me directly in the eye.<p>

"Calm down okay, you'll be fine. Just relax, and sing whatever song comes to mind, you're going to be fine, trust me okay," I was about respond when we heard to girls sniggering behind us. We both turned to look at them, and they just stared back smiling.  
>"Can we help you?" James said slightly rudely.<p>

"It's nothing, it's just I had no idea that you were gay as well," I stared back at them in shock, as James did the same.

"What I'm not gay," he said hastily removing his hands from my shoulders.

"Yeah, and none of thought Kendall was gay either. You guys always spend so much time with together as well. Is this guy Kendall's rebound," one of the girls said and the other just laughed.

"No, I'm happily in love with Camille, and instead of spreading vicious rumours, why don't you focus on your own lives, instead of getting your kicks out of messing with others," James turned away at that, but I could still hear the girls laughing quietly behind us.

James and I ignored the girls for the rest of the lesson, listening to the teacher and doing our work. When the lesson ended, I went to my next lesson which was with Kendall. He told me about how people kept staring at him oddly, and that a couple of people he's normally really friendly with had stopped talking to him, and completely ignored him. He also told me though, that most people were acting as nothing had happened, which I was relieved to hear.

The rest of the day was seemingly uneventful, until of course lunch came around. I was still freaking out, because of what I was going to have to do after school. I walked into the cafeteria, but I couldn't see anyone I knew anywhere. I was hoping that everyone would have the same lunch as me, but it turned out no one did; just my luck. I got my lunch, and then began to move around trying to find an empty seat to sit in.

When I finally found one, I began to basically run towards it. Sadly I didn't see Sandy's foot come out of nowhere, and tripped me over. I fell to the floor, my lunch tray falling from my grasp and scattering all over the floor. I groaned as I turned over, onto my back to hear people laughing. Sandy was standing over me, egging others on to continue to laugh at me. I was so ashamed, for I couldn't believe I had actually thought here would be different. People were still going to pick on me, and it wasn't going to be any different than what it had been before.

Sandy continued to look down upon me, before she bent down and began to talk to me.

"You think you're so cool, because you have stolen my man from me," she glared at me, everything about her utterly insane. "You're going to regret ever messing with me," she looked me up and down once more, before finishing off by saying, "And get your name off my audition list. I wouldn't even bother showing up, because there is no way a talentless loser like you would ever stand a chance against me," I heard someone clear there throat behind me, and I saw her turn around. I guessed that this was Tad, her brother for they both had the same sought of persona about them.

She rolled her eyes before adding, "And my brother," she smiled one last time, before she stood up and walked away. I was still in the middle of the cafeteria, with everybody making fun of me. That was when I stood up and bolted out of the cafeteria and ran. I soon found myself in the bathroom, the same one Kendall and I had been in this morning. I slumped down against the stall walls and buried my head into my knees, which were pulled up to my chest. I never thought that I would have to feel this feeling again. I felt alone, and the fact that I hadn't felt so alone in a long time, made me feel even worse.

I just wished Kendall was around, because when I was around him, it felt like nothing mattered. It was just me and him, and what everyone else was thinking, or saying didn't matter. As long as we had each other, I knew it was all going to be okay. That was when something popped into mind. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up a text message, before I began to run my fingers across the keys furiously.

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V<p>

After I got Logan's text I was slightly confused, but I did as he asked. I got up, and went to our room. It was a little easier to go in there now, but I still found it hard to do it alone. So far, Logan had always been with me but now he wasn't here. I took a deep breath, and walked towards my room. When I got to the doorway, I felt all right. It was fine so far, so I took a step in. It was a lot easier than I thought, so soon enough I was a Logan's bedside table. I opened the drawer looking inside until I found the little black book that Logan wanted me to get. I smiled as I opened it up. On the inside cover, was a picture of Logan and his sister. Logan would've only been young, maybe five and therefore Julie would've been about nine. They looked so happy. My dad had been dating Logan's mum for about seven months before Julie died, and in that time I had learnt that Logan's and Julie's relationship was a special one.

They were so close, and I now knew that Julie had been Logan's rock. I had tried to be the same for Logan after Julie's death. I'm not sure if I was doing a good job or not, but I was trying my best. I began to flip through the little black book, looking over the messy scrawl of Julies. The book used to be Julie's song writing book. After she had died, Joana packed everything up and kept all of the sentimental things in boxes that were still in our garage. Logan had taken Julie's song writing book, and he had kept it ever since. He said that it was really important to him. When he was down, Julie used to sing to him. It had cheered him up because she was so horrible at singing that he couldn't help but laugh at her. She had never been the best at singing, but she had always been a talented writer. She used to write songs, and try to sing them. With the small amount of time I spent with Julie, I learnt how compassionate she was. Her escape was writing, whereas Logan's was drawing.

I closed the book, and headed out of my room. Logan had asked me to bring it to him, as soon as possible. I didn't think I could though. I hadn't been outside since I had entered the house, and to merely think about it had me scared. There was so much bad out there, and I didn't want to end up hurt again. I made it to the front door, and I had my hand on the door knob, when I pulled it back. I couldn't do it. I went to turn around, to see my dad staring at me with his hands folded over his chest.

"Is everything all right son?" He asked me.

"Yeah f-fine, why wouldn't it be?" He shrugged.

"Maybe because every time you go to leave the house you can't do it," I sighed, before muttering, "I'm such a baby," my dad chuckled only making me feel lamer.

"You my son are not a baby. You are very brave, and the fact that you have bounced back after everything that had happened, proves that to me. You never have, and never will be a baby," I smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem son," he then looked at the book in my hand.

"What were you doing anyways."  
>"Logan wanted me to take this to him," I held the book up to him, as he eyed it suspiciously.<p>

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Julie's song book, I don't know why Logan wanted me to bring it to him, but he did so I was just going to take it to him."

"You know what, why don't I drive you over and maybe afterwards we can out for ice-cream."

"Ice cream really dad. We used to that when I was like five."

"Fine, how about we go out for corndogs then," I was running out the front door, as soon as he had said co-

That was when I realised that I was actually outside. It wasn't bad. I felt like I was slowly regaining back normality and my life, and this tiny little fact, brought hope. Everything was going to be okay, and as my dad and I got into the car and began to drive off, I had no doubt of that.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

The auditions were to be held in the auditorium. Carlos had delivered Julie's song book to me, during lunch and all through last class I had been practising the song I wanted to sing, underneath my breath. I decided that I don't care what Sandy, or anyone else told me. I was going to sing, because it was something that I wanted to do. No one had any right to tell me what to do, and I had to show that to her. I was sick of getting bossed around by people, letting others control my life. I deserved to be happy, and to be honest I wanted Kendall to have to kiss me after this Friday.

I was standing outside the auditorium, when I saw Kendall-who was carrying a guitar case- along with Jo, Camille and James walking behind him. He gave me a sad smile, and I wondered why that was. When he came up to me, and hugged me, he whispered, "I heard what happened a lunch," I understood what was going on now.

"Oh," I said in return.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were going to show up," I shook my head, and stood back smiling.

"I have decided that no one is going to push me around. I'm so sick of it, and I think I deserve to be happy, and you know what-"

"What," Kendall said smiling brightly.

"I'm going to sing today, because I want to, and I'm going to beat Sandy and Tad and I'm going to be getting my kiss after Friday," Kendall laughed, pulling me back in for a hug.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that sweetie. I'm pretty sure you're going be kissing me after I win."

"Keep dreaming Knight, this is mine for the taking," we pulled back giving each other a shot sweet kiss, before we entered the auditorium hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I knew the teacher who was holding the auditions, and her name was Miss Wainwright. She was really sweet, and she liked me heaps. I was one of her favourite students even, and I was pretty sure that gave me a slight advantage. James, Camille and Jo took a seat at the back, and Logan and I took a seat with the rest of the crowd was. I saw Sandy and she looked so pissed, so I leant over and kissed Logan. When I pulled back he smiled at me then leant towards me whispering "I hope you kiss better than that after I win on Friday," I poked my tongue out at him, and he just laughed nudging me in the side.

We watched the first five acts. Up first was a guy juggling whilst riding around on a unicycle, then there was this weird girl who did some interpretive dance, that was slightly creepy, and a bit to sexual for Miss Wainwright's liking. The next guy did ventriloquism, before the next two did some hip hop and jazz dancing. I was then called up. I had gone to the music room at lunch and asked if I could borrow a guitar. Fortunately the music teacher Mr Bayan said yes. I knew exactly what song I was going to sing. I stood up, and sat at the stool that was in place. There was a microphone there that I adjusted so I could sing properly into it. I looked out into the crowd, and smiled. I was glad I was singing this song. I had changed it slightly, of course to match what I needed it to.

"Ah hello, my name is Kendall Knight and I will be singing Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars," I looked out into the crowd and spotted Logan. I looked directly at him, and I strummed the guitar and began to sing:

_Your lips, your lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me  
>Your laugh, your laugh, you hates but I think it's so sexy<br>You're so beautiful, and I tell you every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change  
>If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same<br>So, don't even bother asking if you look ok  
>You know I'll say<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Because boy you're amazing, just the way you are<br>The way you are, the way you are  
>Boy you're amazing, just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
>Cause you're amazing, just the way you are<br>And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
>Cause boy you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah<em>

When I finished strumming, the crowd erupted out in applause. I saw Sandy glaring at me however, and she looked like she was about to erupt. I didn't care though, for then only person I truly saw was Logan. He was smiling so widely, trying to contain himself. I got off the stage, and went and sat next to him. As soon as I sat down, his lips were against mine, and he was kissing me like it was the last time we would ever get to do this. When he pulled back he cuddled into my side. I could actually feel how nervous he was, for he was shaking slightly.

"You okay sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," I could tell that was an understatement.

"You're going to do fine, trust me," I kissed his forehead. "What are you singing anyway?"

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see," I was definitely intrigued.

I heard Sandy and Tads name get called out next, and I groaned. Everyone already knew they were far too extravagant, and took everything so seriously. Even though it was this was just for school, they treated it like they were performing a Broadway musical. I watched as the curtains snapped closed, and everyone went silent.

As expected, they were both way over the top. They sang a song with an upbeat tempo, and they spent most of the song cartwheeling across the floor, and doing anything they could to impress everyone. I had to admit they were good, but everything was so extreme. When they were finished everyone clapped and they bowed, which made me snigger. Once they were off the stage, Logan was called up. I watched him take a deep breath. I squeezed his hand whispering, "Good luck," before he got up, and moved towards the stage.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

When I got onto the stage, I stumbled slightly, and I heard people snigger. I was so nervous, I honestly just wanted to run off the stage now, and vomit somewhere. I couldn't let what other people think of me control what I wanted to do. When I first stood in front of everyone, the first thing I saw was Sandy. She was staring at me so intensely I forgot to breathe for a second. I was frozen, and I felt everyone staring at me, waiting for me to something. That was when I heard, Camille, James and Jo start clapping and cheering me on. I heard them shouting my name, until the teacher turned to them and quietened them down, threatening to make them leave if they didn't. They did what they needed to though. I felt a lot more relaxed.

I adjusted the microphone, and then begun to speak into it.

"Ah, this is an original song, called, um, called nothing even matters," I looked out to Kendall as I stood up straight and began to sing:

_It's like one for the haters and two for all of those  
>Who try to shut us down, they don't really know<br>There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no_

_I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes  
>When we're together, baby, anything goes<br>'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no_

_This wall we built together  
>There ain't no way of knocking it over<br>We'll be here forever  
>Getting closer and closer, baby<em>

_'Cause the world stops  
>When I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters  
>And nothing even matters<em>

_They can all talk  
>Say what they want about us, about us, oh, woah<br>And nothing even matters, woah  
>And nothing even matters<em>

I decided to finish the song there, because I was starting to get nervous again. I had stared at Kendall the whole time, and I was sure he had felt everything that I had felt. When I finished singing, I barely even registered how loud everyone was cheering and clapping. When I finally heard what was going on, a grin spread across my face. I stepped down, from the stage and practically ran over to Kendall. I jumped into his lap once I got there, and he gave me a loving kiss. When he pulled back he rested our foreheads together, and said "You were amazing baby."

We cuddled together, until the rest of the acts finished. It took a couple of seconds, for the teacher to deliberate on something, before she took the stage.

"Okay, everyone out there who performed today, was special in their own way, but unfortunately I've only picked six acts to perform in front of the school and all those who decided to come along on Friday. So these six acts are, Jerome Kaino, Katie Alexander and Mark Howlers, Kendall Knight, Taylor Travis, Sandy and Tad Lynn and…"

I was waiting and waiting, the suspense almost killing me. I was wondering if she was going to say my name or not.

"Logan Mitchell," I honestly couldn't believe it. Kendall was hugging me, and I was hugging him back. I looked over, and I saw Sandy storm off, but I didn't care at that point.

"I can't believe you wrote that song," Kendall said to me, which made me quirk my eyebrows up.

"I didn't write that song."

"But you said it was an original."

"Yeah, ah Julie wrote it," I heard Kendall go oh, as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"When she had just turned fourteen, she got asked out by this guy, and after the first date she thought she was in love with him. She came home, and she wrote that song. During that night I had a nightmare, and whenever I used to have one, she would sing to me to cheer me up. She was horrible at singing that it always made me laugh. She sung me that song that night, and after she finished singing it to me, I asked her what the song meant. She said, one day I would understand, when I was all grown up. She said I would find someone, who would always take my breath away, and that every time I was around them, they would make me feel like nothing mattered other than the fact that we were together," I let a couple tears fall, and Kendall put his thumb to my cheek wiping them away. I laughed to try and cover up how emotional I was being.

It was quiet for a second, where I snuggled into Kendall, resting my head against his chest.

"That's how you make me feel you know," he interrupted the silence. I looked up to him, before saying "Really?"

"Always," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"That's how you make me feel to," the next kiss was fervent and passion filled. It was everything I had ever wanted and more, and I knew I was never going to let it go. No matter what happened, I knew Kendall and I would be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, one more chapter like this, and then the real drama begins. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay, this chapter will bring us to all the drama that a lot of you have been wanting. Next chapter is a biggie, and I hope you all will like it. This chapter was meant to be a lot different but if I kept it going it would've just been to long for my liking. I hope you will still enjoy it though.**

**Thanks****to****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****,****sylarbadass****,****reyrey21****,****Hikari****no****Kasai****,****OsnapitzT0Ri****,****TheClaire24****and****CaitiePaigee****.**

**Your reviews mean a lot, and remember I want to get up to 200 before the story ends, so keep them coming.**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

When I got home, I went up to my room, wanting to practise my song for a while. I didn't bother talking to anyone as I just wanted to be by myself for a bit. I wanted to let everything soak in. My family always have really late tea, so I wasn't surprised when my mum called me down at nine for dinner. Saying it was almost ready. I rushed down the stairs and I was met by the smell of roast chicken. I walked into the kitchen to see my mother slaving over the oven, whilst Uncle Bryan, Carlos and his dad sat at that table, waiting. Camille walked down behind me and said, "Smells good Joana."

"Thankyou, now take a seat it's almost finished," Camille and I took a seat, before my mum turned to me and asked how the auditions went. I had texted her whilst in the bathroom at school, asking her if it would be okay. I was glad she said it was, as I had expected her to tell me no because I was grounded. Fortunately she gave me the all clear.

I told her that I had made it in, and she said she would definitely be at there on Friday to support me. I wasn't sure how I was going to do. After all this Friday wasn't just in front of a small crowd. Heaps of parents were going to be there, and the whole school. I hadn't realised what I had gotten myself into until now, and I began to slightly panic. There were so many things that could go wrong, but I took a deep breath. I was going to be okay. I wouldn't have gotten picked if the teacher didn't think I was goon enough.

When my mum placed my tea in front of me, I snapped out of everything and smiled thanking her. For a while there was just small talk about how everyone's day had been. I was quiet the whole time. I had put thought of the talent show behind me, because I was now thinking about how I was going to ask my mum to go out on Saturday. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, for I knew she meant business when she grounded me, but I had to do it. I wanted to do nothing more than to be with Kendall on our one month anniversary.

"H-Hey mum," I started off.

"Yeah sweetie."

"Ah, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."  
>"Okay and what might that question be?" I took a deep breath, before continuing.<p>

"Well you see, this Saturday is well, I was just, ah, I was just wondering if maybe I could go out this Saturday," my mother looked rather astonished to hear me say this, as did everyone else. I was wondering why, but I didn't read much into it. I just looked back at my mum, waiting for to answer.

"Ah, and why would that be?"

"Oh, well ah you know, I just want to go out," I didn't know why I didn't just tell her it was mine and Kendall's one month anniversary, but I just felt like it wasn't something to do if I wanted to go out this Saturday. Of course she ended up wanting know why I wanted to go out.

"So what exactly do you want to go out for?"

"Oh well, I ah, um just wanted to ah-"

"Go out with Kendall," she finished for me. I looked up and nodded. She sighed, looking around. I looked at her and realised that her eyes were slightly watering.

"Mum, are you crying?"

"Of course I'm crying," she replied. "My baby's growing up, oh my gosh, I just remember when you used to be a little tyke, and now here you are," she stood up and went to grab some tissues, and began to dab at her eyes.

"Mum, you are so embarrassing," I said, which made everyone laugh.

"Oh come on Logan, of course I'm going to be emotional. Before your know it, you'll be moving out, and going to college, and getting married," I honestly couldn't believe she was acting like this.

"Mum, can I go out on Saturday or not," she looked at me, before nodding.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"But you are not going out until then. You will be home every night straight after school, and you will be doing jobs around the house to make up for everything," I stood up, and ran over to my mum pulling her into a hug.

"Deal, thanks mum I love you," I didn't even bother to finish my dinner. I wasn't hungry anyway.

I went straight to my room, and called Kendall. Once he picked up, I let out a rather girlish squeal, which I was then quiet embarrassed of. I face palmed, as I heard Kendall laugh on the other end.

"Is everything all right, sweetie?" he asked.

"Everything's great, ah my mum just said, I could go out this Saturday."

"That's great; my mum said I could go out as well."

"Awesome-"I cut myself off when I heard a loud clatter, and then a mans voice shouting, "Damn, that was intense!" In the background.

"Are Ken, where are you?" I asked. Kendall just laughed.

"No need to worry Logie, I'm just at the gym."

"At the gym, how are you at the gym. Aren't you meant to be grounded?"

"Yeah, but Katie, wanted to go and see a movie with some of her friends. My mum was already going out, so she couldn't take her, so I was the next option. I asked mum if I could go to the gym, while I was waiting for Katie's movie to finish," I sighed in relief.

"Oh that's good then."

"Yeah, and speaking of the movie, its finishes in ten minuets, I have to go sorry."

"No it's fine, I just can't wait for Saturday."  
>"Yeah me either, okay well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow sweetie, I love you."<p>

"Yeah, I love you to."

"Okay bye."

"Bye," with that Kendall hung up. I officially couldn't wait until Saturday.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I was heading out of the gym. It was slightly dark, and my car was across the other side of the car park. I began to head towards it, when I was hit from behind. I fell to the ground, hitting the pavement hard. I went to turn around, when I felt the harsh blow connect to my stomach. I screamed out, and that was when I saw them. There was more than one person there, and they were dressed in ski masks so I couldn't see their face. I of course knew I wasn't going to let these punks go without a fight. I gingerly stood up, and looked at all of them. For some reason they hadn't tried to attack me again, and for a little bit we just stood there standing at each other.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat at them.

"I want to know when you turned into a fag," one of them said in return. I was sure, I recognized the voice from somewhere, but I just couldn't place it in the heat of the moment.

"I'm not a faggot," I said through gritted teeth.

"So you're not with that princess boy then."

"Don't call him that!"  
>"Why don't you just admit, that the both of you are a pathetic waste of space. Both of you are disgusting!"<p>

"Me pathetic, that's rich coming from you, couldn't take me on by myself could ya. Need all your buddies here to back you up do you," the guy in the front laughed at this.

I went to throw a punch, but they all held me down, and began to assault my body. It was strange that they never once hit me in the face. I screamed out, hoping the two guys in the gym would hear me. Sadly they didn't as the people before me continued to beat me. I was trying to struggle, but they had a hold on me.

That was when I heard someone yelling stop! I thought someone had come to safe me, but it was only one of the guys who were beating me that said it. He began to whisper something to the others and they all backed off. I lay there, wondering what on earth was going on.

"We just, want you to admit that, that Logan boy means nothing to you" one of them said.

"What?" these people were obviously all fucked in the head or something.

"You heard us, we just want you to admit that the Mitchell boy really means nothing to you," I just began to laugh.

"You expect me to admit that. That Logan means nothing to me. What is really going on here?"

"Why don't you tell us, since when have you been one to like it up the ass, or is that Mitchell."

"Who cares, it's none of your fucking business anyway-"

"What's that Mitchell kid to you anyway? He's just a cock sucker; a faggy princess, a pillow biting scum bag-?"

"He means everything to me-"

"Everything to you," they all began to laugh at me.

"Just admit it!"

"Admit what!"

"Admit that you hate him?" I just shook my head, chuckling mercilessly.

"I don't hate him!"

"Admit he's a loser!"

"He's not a loser!" I had no idea what the fuck these guys were on. They came out here to beat me, just so I would admit, that I for some unknown reason hate Logan.

"So you came all the way out here, to beat up, only so I can insult my boyfriend. What you get a kick out of this. What you want me to say Logan's a fag, huh, you want me to say that he likes it up the ass, because he's a princess," I just laughed at them. "Well guess what you can forget it, because Logan is none of those things. I love him, and there is nothing you can do to change that, you could beat me and him down, and it's not going to matter. You guy's are just a bunch of hateful, spiteful pricks who can go to hell!"

I didn't know what had changed, but they were on me again, beating me ruthlessly. I managed to kick one of them, but he just came back with more force. When I was basically passed out in the car park, they left. I could hear them leaving, and when I heard some cars rushing off into the distance, I tried to move. I was hurting everywhere, but I managed to stand up. I felt like crap as I limped over to my car, holding my abdomen tightly trying to stop it from hurting.

I tried to open the door to my car, but it was locked. I reached into my pocket wincing the entire time. When I searched through my pocket though, I couldn't find them. I figured I must've lost them on the ground. I looked around before finding them, alongside my cell phone. My keys were bent up and completely useless, and my phone was smashed beyond repair. I looked up, to see that the gym also had no lights on. I groaned in frustration, realising that the guys inside must've left through the back door. I had no way to call anyone, and no one was around to help. I was basically screwed.

I realised where I was, and I knew that Logan's house was close to here. I knew once I got to him, it would all be okay. I limped down the road for about five minuets, when I saw there house in view. I continued to limp towards there house, wincing in pain with every movement I made. When I finally made it to their house, I leant against the door for support. I felt like I was going to pass out, as I knocked on the door, panting heavily. When someone opened the door, I was glad it was Logan. I fell into his arms.

"Oh my god Kendall!" he shouted, as he held me up.

"Mum, mum, come help!" when I heard Mrs Mitchell, come into the room I heard her gasp.

"Oh my gosh, honey, what happened?" she said kneeling beside me.

"I people j-just came out o-of nowhere," I stammered, clutching at my abdomen.

"Okay, honey just shush, we need to get you to the couch," Mrs Mitchell, and Logan helped me over to the couch. I didn't here either one of them leave, but I soon felt the coldness of and ice-pack against my abdomen. I winced at first, but it all got better soon. The ice-pack was actually quite soothing. I closed my eyes, because everything ached and I honestly just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, honey just tells me where it hurts most?" I heard Mrs Mitchell ask me. It mostly hurt around my stomach so I pointed to that. She lifted up my shirt a little bit, and pressed against my stomach. I didn't know if she had any medical knowledge but I guessed she did, as she said something about everything seeming okay. I soon felt my head being lifted up, and then being placed back down. I looked up to see Logan looking down upon me. I now had my head in Logan's lap, and he was running his fingers soothingly through my hair. I don't know what made me remember, but all of a sudden Katie popped into my head.

"Ugh, Logie, I need you to go get Katie for me," I said. Logan smiled, before calling down Camille, to go do it for him. I smiled, as he obviously wanted to stay with me. I just couldn't believe people could be so hateful. I was in pain, all because of what I could only think of as a hate crime. Logan and I sat on the couch, in silence, listening to the television that was humming in the background. At some point I fell asleep, only to be awoken by my mother, whom I could hear talking.

"M-Mum," I said opening my eyes. My mother was standing over me, a concerned look written all across her face.

"Oh, honey," she started before she was kneeling beside me. "Who did this to you, tell me right now, and I will make sure they pay," I had never heard her sound so threatening.

"I didn't see their faces. They all wore masks-"

"There was more than one person," I nodded.

"There were at least six of them," I heard everyone gasp around me, and that was when I realised that Camille, Carlos and his dad were in the room to.

"I can't believe someone would do this to you."

"Mum, its fine, I just want to go home and forget it ever happened," she smiled as sad smile, before she helped me up so we were heading to her car.

When we got in, Logan was by my side.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Logan asked me gripping my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Of course I'm worried. You were attacked, how can I not worry," I sighed.

"Look, I'm sure it's nothing to get worked up about."

"Well did they say anything, did they want something from you?" I didn't want to tell Logan what had happened, so I just shook my head.

"I have no idea what it was about, but let's just forget it okay," I leant forward and placed a gentle kiss against his cheek.

"I'll see-you tomorrow," I watched Logan smile, before he stepped back, and shut the door. He waved to me as I left.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" I looked to my mum, and she gave me a look as if to say, mothers know everything. I nodded before deluging into the nights previous events.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I couldn't believe that Kendall had been attacked like that. When he had walked in looking battered and bruised, I swear I felt my heart palpitate. I could barely sleep that night wondering if Kendall was okay. What I really wanted to know was why they had done this to Kendall. Had he not told me something?

The next day at school, I could hear everyone talking. I knew word spread fast, but it seemed like every single person knew what happened. I found Kendall at his locker, and when I approached him, he was smiling as if nothing had happened. I could still see the bruises on his face, and he was still limping slightly. He had looked so bad the night before, so I was glad he looked better now. I just couldn't believe someone would do that to him. At first I was all over him, trying to figure out if he was okay. I wanted to know if he remembered anything from the night before, so we could figure out who the people were who were doing this to him. He barely wanted to talk about it though. He just kept shouldering off my questions, beating around the bush. I thought that was really strange, but when the bell rung for first class, we both parted ways. I was really worried about all this. I now definately knew there was something else at play here. I had heaps of classes with Kendall that day and I kept trying to talk to him. He just kept dodging all my questions though. I kept looking over at Kendall wondering why he was acting like it was all right that this had happened. I could tell Camille, Jo and James thought the same thing, for at one point in the day when we all had the same class, we all shared a look of knowing. We all knew something was up with Kendall, and I wished he would tell me what it was. I tried to talk to him, but every time he brushed it off as nothing. By the end of the day I had had enough.

After school, I caught him just before he was getting into his mother's car. She was picking him up for the next couple of days, as he waited for the keys to his car to be replaced.

"Hey Logie, what's going on?" I looked at him.

"What do you thinks going on Kendall," he looked a little taken a back at this, but I didn't really care. I needed to know what was going on. "You've been acting like nothing happened all day. You were attacked Kendall, and your acting like nothing even happened!" I practically screamed at him.

"Logan calm dow-"

"No I will not calm down. What has been with you today?" I wanted an honest answer from him, and when I heard him sigh, I was hoping I was going to get it.

"Look it's nothing okay-"

"It's not nothing, what happened last night must've been horrible, and I really just wish you would talk to me about it-"

"Logan just stop okay. I don't want to talk about it, because there is nothing to talk about. Last night happened okay, but I just want to forget about it, okay," I nodded, before muttering good-bye, and shutting his door.

I was happy when Kendall apologised the next day at school. He told me that he was just embarrassed of what happened that night, and that was why he didn't want to talk about it. I thought there was something more to it, but I let it slide. I really hated when we fought. Of course I told him there was nothing to be embarrassed about, and we talked things out. We got over what had happened the day before, and from that point forward things became rather normal. We couldn't see each other after school, so after school we basically texted each other non-stop or were on the phone to one another. During time together when we were at school, Kendall helped me to practise my song. He was being a cocky son of bitch saying that he had it in the bag and didn't even need to practise.

When it came to Friday, I was beyond nervous. I couldn't eat breakfast, because I was afraid I was going to vomit. Camille told me I was being ridiculous, but it wasn't as if she had to get up in front of the school, and sing. Friday was also the day that Carlos decided he would be all right to go to school. I was glad that he was going to be there. I knew he would support me no matter what.

Every single minuet that was spent leading up to the talent show was agonizing. They were doing the talent show the period before lunch, and everyone was happy to be getting that period off, except for me of course. By now, my hands were shaking, and my heart was racing a mile a minute. I was wondering how bad this was going to get when I was actually standing in front of the whole school.

The contestants were instructed to stand behind stage, whilst the school and other guests were getting loaded into the auditorium. When I took a peek from behind the curtain, my mouth went dry. There were so many people, and I knew once I got out there, everyone was going to be watching me. I was now sweating as well, so I took some deep breaths to calm myself. It didn't work, and for a moment I thought I was about to have an anxiety attack. That was when I decided I wasn't going to be able to do this. I was going to chicken out and I knew it. I ran off stage, deciding to go out into the hall just so I could get out of here. Before I could get out of the auditorium though, and hand grabbed mine. I turned around to see Kendall standing on front of me.

"Where are you going Logie?" he asked.

"I-I can't do this, t-there is so many-and I just-I can't-"he pulled me forward into a hug, sensing my distress.

"Don't worry okay, just take it one step at a time, and once you get out there, you will be fine, trust me," he said. That was when I heard Sandy and Tads name being called out. They had been standing behind us this whole time, and as they walked passed Sandy gave me a sneered at me, whispering "Good luck."

I wondered what that had been about, but before I could read into it, Sandy and Tad had finished their performance, and next thing I knew my name was being called out. I stood as still as a statue to petrified to move from the spot I was frozen to.

"I can't-I can't-"

"Logan," Kendall grabbed my shoulders. "You can do this. You are going to be fine, now go out there and kill it baby," Kendall was then literally pushing me out onto the stage.

When I was finally out there, it was worse than I thought. There was a sea of eyes, just staring back at me. It was like I could feel them wishing me to fail, and embarrass myself. I took a deep breath, before walking out onto the stage towards the microphone. I tripped slightly on my way there, and I heard some people snigger. I re-gathered myself though, and eventually I found myself at the microphone.

I looked to my side, and I saw Kendall standing there giving me the thumbs up. I smiled at this, and it felt like all I had to do was think of Kendall and I would be all right. I turned back to the crowd.

"H-Hi my name is Logan Mitchell-"I paused when I began to hear everyone mumble and look confused. I wondered what was going on, before I heard Kendall's voice behind me. I turned around to see, a screen had come down from up above, and Kendall face was upon it, playing what seemed like a video. When the first words came out of his mouth, I felt my heart shatter.

"Logan means nothing to me. I hate him. He's a loser. He likes it up the ass because he's a princess. You could beat him down and it's not going to matter!" the video that was playing just kept repeating itself over and over again. It finally stopped when Mrs Wainwright used a little remote to stop the projector that was running from above. That was when everything was silent. I heard it without even needing to see it. It started off as someone merely chuckling, and soon enough everyone was laughing. I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. I dropped the microphone, and ran off stage. Kendall tried to pull me back, but I shook him off. I just ran, and continued to run not even knowing where I was going. I eventually ended up in a deserted hall, where I collapsed in the middle of the floor.

I let it all out, as I cried to my heart's content. I couldn't believe Kendall had said those things about me. It was literally killing me inside. I thought Kendall cared about me, like no one else had before, and to now know that it was all a lie, made me sick to the stomach.

I eventually heard the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer towards me, and when they rounded the corner I knew who it was.

"Logie, please I'm so sorry, you have to believe me, I never-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. Was this all some sought of joke to you?"

"What Logie, no of course not-"

"The how could you do this to me!" I shouted.

"Logan I swear, I never said those things-"

"You were on film, for everyone to see. You said everything that was on there, and now the whole school is out there laughing at me-"

"Logan please, I don't know how that happened, I mean just give me a chance to explain-"

"Explain, how can you explain this?"

"I just okay, remember that night where people beat the shit out of me," I had no idea where he was going with this, but for some reason I listened even though it was the last thing I wanted to do. "They wanted me to say things about you, and I didn't know why but they must have been filming me or something-"

"So you did say all of that," Kendall sighed.

"Okay look I said all of those words," I scoffed, "But I didn't say them like that. I was defending you I swear on my life, that I didn't say those things like that. The people who were filming me must've edited it or something, to make it sound like I was saying all that stuff but I really wasn't. I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"I don't care what you have to say anymore, just stay the fuck away from me," with that I turned around and walked away. The tears were still steaming down my face to no ends. I had never felt so crushed in my life, and to think that tomorrow was meant to be our one month anniversary.

I knew that the whole school was still in the auditorium, so I knew I would be able to get out of the school without a problem. I just began to walk. I didn't know where I was going, but I just wanted to be alone. After what felt like hours of walking, I found myself at a quaint little park. I didn't know how I got here, but it turned out that this was where Kendall and I had come after the incident at the party. It was surprisingly deserted, and even though the last thing I wanted to be reminded of was Kendall, I found myself walking to the playground. I jumped on to a swing and began to swing back and forth remembering the first night I had been here. It had been amazing, probably one of the best moments of my life.

The tears were still falling down my face, and it just wished today had never happened. I knew I should've never gone onto stage to sing. I wasn't a performer or anything like that. I heard my phone start to ring, so I got it out of my pocket. Camille was trying to ring me. I thought about answering it, but I just continued to let it ring until it stopped.

I was about to put my phone away, when it again began to ring. This time it was my step-dad. I again thought about answering it, but decided not to. I sat on the swing for about another couple of hours, before I looked at my watch, and realised that by now school would be out. I knew if I didn't get home soon, my mum would be really angry at me.

I began to walk home, still feeling utterly devastated about what had happened. I kept trying to keep my mind of Kendall, and what had happened but nothing seemed to work. I had spent most of my time sitting on that swing crying, and still I couldn't stop. I was now on the side of the road, walking home. This was a rather deserted street, which was rather strange, but I didn't think much of it. There was a white van that was parked, but again I didn't really take notice of it. I was too caught up in being an emotional wreck to even really care. I continued to walk and just as I passed by the white van, until a man came out of the white van. He was wearing a hood that covered his face. I guessed this wasn't really unusual for someone to be wearing a hood, but I was getting a little freaked out. I continued to walk up the road, and for some reason this guy was following me.

I shook my head, feeling like I was being paranoid. I felt like there was nothing to worry about, but then I realised we were on a rather deserted street, and there was a guy who was seemingly following me. I went to turn around, to see if this guy was still following me, but there was no one in sight. I laughed away my paranoia, until I felt someone grab me. I tried to struggle, and I was about to scream out, but they put their hand over my mouth. Covering their hand was white fabric, and when they put it over my mouth, I inhaled smelling the foul taste of some sought of chemical. I felt myself fading, the effect of whatever was on the cloth taking over. My body went numb, and I felt my eyes fluttering closed. I felt myself falling to the ground, and even though I wanted to scream out, do anything, I couldn't. I was so out of control, and the last thing I remembered was feeling absolutely petrified, as I saw Marty's face beneath the hood, smiling an utterly devious smile, that chilled me to my inner core. With that everything started to blur, until it faded out into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>I am looking forward to next chapter. I hope to have it up by tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Hope you enjoyed, and please remember to review:D<strong>


	28. Day One

**First of all, thanks to ****ImprecantesStellam****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****OsnapitzT0Ri****, ****reyrey21****, dani, ****TheClaire24****, ****BreakFree****, Forrestman, ****Hikari no Kasai**** and i love Larry Ziam and Kogan. You guys are awesome.**

**Okay I know I said that there were only going to be two chapters left, but I've changed my mind. If I put all of what I wanted to do in one chapter it would've been really long like atleast 12-14,000 words. I don't know it was just to long for me so I'm breaking the chapter up. There will now be 3-5 chapters left. **

**Secondly I was planning to update way earlier than this, but my parents sprung a camping trip on me. I've been out camping for the last three days so I haven't been able to do anything.**

**Warnings: in the next 2-4 chapters there will be mentions (or actual) rape, sadistic behaviour and torture.**

* * *

><p><span>Day one<span>

Logan's P.O.V

I awoke, with a headache that wouldn't quit. I tried to move around, but the sound of something clinking together and the fact, that I my arms felt heavier than usual made me realise that something was wrong. My eyes fluttered open, to see my wrists bound in chains. I wondered how on earth this had happened. The last thing I remember was walking home and then-

I realised what the last thing I saw was, and that was enough to have me panic-stricken. I sat up abruptly, and began to tug and pull at the chains. They wouldn't budge though, and this had me feeling scared out of my wits. I finally began to look around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a cabin of some sought. The walls were made of wood, and I could see out the window, were there was forestry as far as my eyes could see. It was light out, and when I looked at my watch, I realised that it was now eleven-thirty on Saturday. I had been here since last night. I was about to start freaking out, as I ran through my hands through my hair, trying to come up with a brilliant solution to get myself out of all of this, when I heard someone say my name.

"L-Logan?" I turned around, and I let out a gasp. Camille was sitting before me, tied up in chains as well.

"Oh my god, C-Camille, what are you, why are you-how did this h-happen?" I was so confused as to what Camille was doing here. There were so many questions swirling around in my head, and it just made my head ache even worse.

"I-I-"that was when Camille broke down in tears. I moved so that I was right next to Camille, so I could comfort her. Nothing worked though. She was sobbing uncontrollably, soaking my shirt with what felt like years of unshed tears.

"C-Camille, how did you get here?" I asked needing to know. I wondered why Marty would bring her in of all people.

"Me and J-James, we were in the c-car out looking f-for you, b-because mum was w-worried, and then the car j-just came out of n-nowhere-"

"Car what car?" I was so scared right now, for Camille was talking and not making much sense through all her blubbering, and I was chained up in in some place in the middle of the forest.

"Logan," she finally said, through all the tears. "W-Why are we here. What d-does this guy want w-with us. F-First he shoots you, and n-now he kidnaps u-us. What did y-you ever do to him?" I didn't have time to explain for I had to get us out of here.

"Help, can anyone hear us, please help us, help!" I began to scream thrashing around wildly.

"Shut up," Camille hissed. I wondered why, she would say this, but I could see the fear in her eyes. That was when I noticed the large bruise on the side of her face.

"Camille, how d-did you get that?" I asked pointing. She shuddered, but didn't respond. Her eyes just began to frantically dart around the place. At first I wasn't sure why, but then I heard the footsteps coming from above us. I knew that was him. I had to think fast, because I was sure he was going to kill both Camille and I as soon as he got the chance. In fact I was surprised he hadn't murdered us, and gotten rid of our bodies already. I began to pull at the chains, and when that didn't work, I just began to hit at the wall, trying to break where the chain was connected to the wall.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," I stopped what I was doing, as I would recognise that voice from anywhere. I turned back around to see Marty standing before me. My face drained of its entire colour. My heart began to race a million miles a minuet. I could literally feel the knot in my stomach twisting and turning, as I almost gagged on the bile that was beginning to rise. I had never felt such fear; such terror.

"Hello Logan," he said smiling a sadistic smile. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"How the hell did you get out of prison?" I had no idea where this kind of bravery had arisen from. I hadn't even registered I was talking until the words came out of my mouth, to be left lingering in the air.

"I had the right kind of contacts," he replied, examining his nails in a bored fashion. I felt Camille cuddle up beside me, as she whimpered. I felt so bad, for getting her dragged into this.

"Look okay, this has nothing to do with her. You want me don't you so let her go. She hasn't done anything!" I screamed at him. I just knew I had to get Camille out of here.

Before I knew what was happening a gun was being pulled on me. I instinctively went to shield Camille. She didn't deserve to die, and I would rather this psycho shoot me more than her. Instead of shooting me though, he just smiled, his emotions changing within minutes of one another. He was so obviously deranged. With a smile on his face, he said, "Do not talk to me like that, because it is disrespectful, and if you value both you're lives, you will do exactly as I say," I nodded, not wanting to anger him, as he still had the gun raised towards me. After I nodded, he placed the gun by his side.

"Now, no one speaks unless I say so, got it," neither of us said a word, as Camille was still hiding behind me.

"Good, now here's how things are going to work. I took Camille, at exactly five 0 clock last night, and I am going to keep you here for five days. At five 0 clock on Wednesday, both of you will die," I heard Camille let out a whimper, and she fisted the back of my shirt and began to cry hysterically. I was just in shock, so much so I could barely move.

"During these five days, we are going to play a little game," I wondered what he meant by this. But soon enough he was explaining everything, and with each word, I felt as if this was all some sort of weird dream.

"Each day I will ask one of you to choose. You will choose either yourself or the other, once chosen; the game will go forth from there. Are there any questions," I looked at him, his insane eyes twinkling with pleasure. Of course I had questions. Why was he doing this? Why was Camille here? What happened once we chose either ourselves or the other?

I had so many questions but I knew none of them would be answered.

"Good, now let's start with Logan first shall we," he pointed the gun at me, and said, "Choose."

"I'm not playing you're games," I said bravely. "If you're going to shoot me then do it, I'm not afraid of dying," I still had no idea where this bravery came from, but I felt I had to be the one to do this here. I had to be brave for Camille.

"Hmmm," Marty mused. "I guess I'll have to make you choose."

With that he began to walk forward and he pulled Camille out from behind me.

"No, don't you touch her, no!" I tried with all of his might, but with the chains restricting me, and the fact that Marty had a gun, there wasn't much I could do. He pulled her away from me, just out of my reach, as that was a far as she could go with the chains she wore. I was looking at her face which was filled with utter fear. Tears were streaming down her face, as she struggled and begged. Eventually he put the gun to her head, and all of that stopped. She just lay limp in his arms. He just looked at me, before hissing "Choose."

I was in such shock, that my voice deserted me. My breath hitched in the back of my throat, and my heart stopped beating.

"Choose, or I shoot her," his voice was so menacing, and I could tell by the look on his face that he was dead serious.

"Me!" I managed to shout. "Me I choose me, please let her go!" he smiled once more, before letting her flop to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and began to whimper and howl like a lost puppy. He dragged her across the floor, before chaining her back up. I watched him, as he then walked towards me, and began to undo my chains.

I soon got this nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had watched television shows where this had happened to people. I had watched sadistic people at work, but that was all fiction. It was different when it was real. I remembered one time I was watching a crime show, and it talked about one guy who got his kicks out making people watch their loved one's suffer. That was why I felt nauseous. I thought because I had picked me, he was going to let be safe, and let Camille suffer. It would be a strange twist of events, but he obviously knew that I would rather he hurt me over Camille any day.

"Please," I whimpered, "Just leave her alone. I'll so whatever you want, please, just please."

He took no notice of me, and when I felt the chains fall from my wrists I became more frightened than I had ever been. He picked me up by the roots of my hair, and began to drag me out of the room. I kicked and screamed, begged and pleaded. I cried enough tears to make a river out of. Nothing worked. The last thing I saw, before leaving the room, was Camille screaming at Marty to leave me alone, her face distraught with utter rage mixed with horror.

He shut the door, to where we had been, and I could still hear Camille screaming at him. I knew it was no use. I was probably going to die here, and I would never see her again. I wouldn't be able to protect her, and that was what scared me most.

I found myself being dragged into a room, with only a limited amount of light. This wasn't from any light that streamed through a window though. The light was coming from the fireplace, where the flames were roaring, colours of yellow and orange intertwining together in a somewhat terrifying way. When I took in my surroundings I realised there wasn't much to this room. There was merely the fireplace, and a chair that was bolted to the ground a different assortments of ropes and belts lying beside it.

I wondered what on earth was going on, before I was wrenched up from the floor, and placed harshly into the chair. Marty then began to pick up the ropes and belts, continuing on to tie me to the chair. I thought of struggling, but I still saw the gun that was residing in his front pocket. He was also much bigger than me, and I felt like there was no chance. I wanted to fight, but I didn't want to die. I was lost as to what I should do, that in the end, I ended up doing nothing.

As he finished tying me to the chair, I looked around wondering what was going to happen to me. That was when I heard the sound of metal scraping against something that I didn't recognize. I turned my head to see, Marty had a fire poker in his hand. He was putting into the crackling fire, which was emitting heat making me sweat. I watched as the fire poker got to the point, where the tip was white. That was when Marty pulled it from the fire.

I looked at the fire poker in fear, as he inched it closer to me.

"W-What are y-you going t-to do?" I asked. He cackled mercilessly.

"I'm going to make you pay. I know what you did, and I'm going to enjoy watching you suffer," he hissed venomously.

"I-I don't k-know what yo-"

"Don't play innocent with me boy! You think I don't know!" he roared. I closed my eyes, snivelling.

"So I'm getting you back for what you did. I'm going to torture you, and if all goes to plan, I'm going to make you watch as I torture your cousin. Then I'm going to take great satisfaction in watching the life die in your eyes."

"Please," I whispered.

"And the first thing I'm going to do," he went on as if I hadn't even spoken, "Is label you for what you really are." My hands were tied to the chair, and so was my body, but my arm had been left untied. I had been wondering why that was for a while, but when Marty moved closer to me with the white hot fire poker, I had a feeling I now knew why. I began to squirm, but he just smiled.

"Hold still," he mused, before the fire poker was on my skin, the smell of burning flesh filling the room, along with my ear splitting screams.

He began to draw lines, every single movement, causing me unimaginable pain. My face was scrunched up in agony, as I made every noise that conveyed that of pure torture. My arm was throbbing like a second heart beat, the burning sensation only to be described by that of anguish and despair. When he was done, I was left a sobbing mess. He removed the fire poker from my arm. I knew he had not gone deep enough into my arm, to cause any real damage. He had just grazed over the skin, so he could mark me. When I dared looked at my arm, I let out a gasp. My skin was blistered and raw, the sound of sizzling still audible to my ears. There was one word that labelled me, written across my arm as a permanent reminder of what Marty knew me as. The word was killer.

* * *

><p>Camille's P.O.V<p>

I had heard Logan's screams of absolute travail. It was beyond anything I had ever heard before, so I knew it must be bad. When the man who shot Carlos came back into the room, dragging Logan, I wanted to do something to kill him. I had never felt such anger towards anyone in my life. When he chained Logan back up, I saw a part of his arm, which was all burnt and blistered. I wondered what he had done. Logan was crying, wincing every time he moved.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," the man said before leaving. I inched my way over to Logan.

"Logan, are you all r-right?" I asked, but I felt stupid immediately. Of course he wasn't all right. I knew I wasn't all right, so why would Logan be. He tried to turn towards me, but he cried out, holding back choked sobs.

"L-Logan-"

"Shut up and listen," he interrupted me, talking through gritted teeth. "Tomorrow, he's going to ask you. He's going to ask you to choose, and I don't care what you want to do, or what you think is right, you choose me okay, when he asks you to choose, you choose me no matter what," I looked at him in dis-belief. This guy had obviously put him in such pain, that he could barely move, and he wanted me to put him through that again.

"Logan, you-re hurt enough, already okay, please I don't want to be at fault for putting you through it all again-"

"This all my fault anyway!" He screamed at me. "It doesn't matter what you think is right, or what you think is wrong, just fucking choose me!" I began to cry, rather loudly.

We didn't talk after that. I just sat there crying, and Logan just lay there, wincing or crying out in pain, every time he tried to move. At first I wondered why je kept hiding his arm from me, but as time passed by, I cared less and less. It was like I was giving up already. I was hoping someone would come and find us, but I knew this was unlikely. U had been conscious when he had taken me. I remembered it so vividly.

(Flashback)

As soon as Logan had run off, everyone went looking for him. We didn't know where Kendall was, and frankly I didn't care. Sure I was Kendall's friend but he had passed a line, with what had happened. I had been sitting in the hall with James, Jo and Carlos at the time, and we had all immediately left, trying to get to Logan. We had all split up but none of us found him, when we met back up. We guessed he had probably left the school grounds. Carlos and Jo, said they would pair up together to go and look for him, so James and I decided to do the same. We took James car, and headed out onto the street. We had all ditched school many times, and it wasn't even as if it was that hard to do.

Whilst James was driving we decided to try and look in more secluded areas of town, for Logan would want to go somewhere, more private to cry over what had happened. As he and I were on the road, looking for any sights of Logan James began to talk to me.

"There's something wrong with this. I've known Kendall for ever, and I know he would never try to hurt Logan that way," he said.

"Well obviously you're wrong okay; I just can't believe Kendall would do this."

"Well obviously something's up, you know Kendall someone must've forced him to say it or something."

"What do you mean forced him to say it? You can't force someone to say something like that. This is all Kendall's fault-"

"What no it's not. I know Kendall, and he's seriously in love would Logan, and he would never do that-"  
>"Well he did so obviously you don't know him as well as you think you do-"<p>

"Well I know him well enough to know that he would never purposely hurt Logan!"

From there on it turned into a full blown screaming match. James didn't believe it was Kendall's fault but I completely disagreed with that. We were having such a big fight, that he didn't see the car as he turned around a corner. It hit us on the driver's side, so James got the full impact. I was thrown back and I hit my head, hard on the windscreen. I heard it crack, as I fell back onto my seat. My vision was slightly blurry, and my head was thumping, but I was awake enough to know what had happened. I immediately called out James name, hoping he was all right. I didn't hear a response though, so when I turned my head, I let out a horror filled gasp. His hair was matted with blood, and his arm was bent at an awkward angle.

His eyes were closed, and I knew this wasn't a good sign. I tried to reach over to him, but before I could, I heard my door being wrenched open. There was a man, in a ski mask standing there. I didn't know what was going on, but before I could let out a scream, I felt something prick my arm. I saw him retracting a needle from my arm before everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a van next to Logan who was unconscious beside me. Everything was a blur, and my head hurt, like someone was pounding a nail into it with a hammer. The first thing I noticed was that I was gagged. I tried to scream, but the material in my mouth didn't allow me to. I then realised that was also bound up by rope. I tried to move, but I was tied up too tightly. I began to thrash around wildly, trying to get loose, but all of a sudden the van came to a stop. I heard a car door open, and shut, and the side door to the van was being slid open. My eyes widened in fear, as I realised that this was the man who had shot Carlos. I tried not move away from him, not wanting to be near him, but he just cackled before, he pulled out a gun, and hit me across the side of the head. I went down like a sack of potatoes, but I could still hear and see everything.

I felt him grab me, but I was too weak to struggle. I looked around and all I saw was bush. There was nothing but forestry, and that was when I knew that if we were to be out here, no one was going to ever find us, or hear our screams.

(End Flashback)

I knew we would never be found, I just knew it. This guy had had everything planned, and he wouldn't have taken us to a place, where he knew he could be found. I began to wonder if James was all right. I hoped to god that he would be, for if Logan and I somehow made it out of this alive; James was one of the first people's arms that I wanted to jump into. I soon knew hours had passed by, for soon the light outside was beginning to get dark. I felt alone, for Logan and I hadn't communicated since his last outburst.

"What happened to your arm?" I whispered. Logan just looked over to me.

"Nothing," he whispered back.

"You've been crying and wincing in pain, ever since you got back, and you've been hiding your' arm form me, what happened."

"Nothing," I had enough of this. I knew he could barely move without causing himself distress, so I moved over to him.

"Camille don't," he tried to move, to block me from seeing his arm, but it was no use, for all he did my moving was cause himself pain.

When I got close enough, I saw what it was. I was so shocked and I had no idea why this guy would so this.

"Pick me," Logan whimpered. "You don't want this." With that Logan began to cry, and as I watched him breakdown, I couldn't help but do the same myself.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

It was all so unreal. It was like it was some dark and horrific nightmare. Logan and Camille had been missing for around about twenty-four hours now. Right now, I was in the hospital at James bedside. He had been unconscious ever since he had had surgery. Apparently a broken rib had punctured his lung, but I was still glad he was okay.

When I had found about everything, I had never felt so sick in my life. I had heard that both Camille and Logan were missing at about six at night. My mum had gotten a call from Mrs Diamond about James. The first thing I did was go to the hospital with my mum. We had been met by Mrs Diamond there, who had then gone on to tell us that Camille had been with him during the crash but he was missing. She had been told that James wasn't going to be out of surgery for a while, so I decided to go over to Camille's house to see what was going on. I knew that Logan was probably still mad at me, and so were his family, but Camille was my friend and I needed to know what was happening.

I had run over to the Camille's house, trying to find out what was going on, but I only had the door shut in my face. Carlos had answered and he looked like he wanted to punch me, his eyes filled with unfathomable anger. I wasn't being kept in the loop, so I honestly had no idea what was happening.

I had returned to the hospital and sat with my mum and Mrs Diamond. The news was on the television there and as I sat there, I snippet of the news caught my attention. It told me everything that I needed to know. That Marty had escaped from prison early last night, that both Logan and Camille were missing, and it talked about the car crash James was in. I had immediately wanted to do something, so I went back over to Camille's house. None of their family had even given me a chance to explain everything. They all blamed me, and I felt like they were right.

I felt like it was my entire fault though, that Logan and Camille were now in this position. Logan wouldn't have run off if it wasn't for me, and Camille wouldn't have been looking for him if it wasn't for either. I felt so guilty, as I sat beside James. I had been crying most of the day, trying to be strong, when I saw people I knew. I had told my mum that I just wanted to be alone, but instead of being alone I had come here. I just wanted to know if Logan and Camille were all right. I didn't want to think that it could be otherwise. I either of them got hurt, I knew that I would only blame myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope this was good. I liked it, so whatever. Please reviews and make 200 reviews so. This will also be the structure of the next chapters. It will go Logan'sCamille's P.O.V then someone outside of what is happening. Just thought I'd mention. **


	29. Day Two

**Thanks to ****perfectly-unperfected**** (my 200****th**** reviewer), ****Fabian00****, ****OsnapitzT0Ri****, ****FroggerJane****, ****reyrey21****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****, ****TheClaire24**** and ****Hikari no Kasai****.**

**On another note ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**** your advice did help. I kind of wanted to put all the chapters together, but it was just too long. I didn't want anyone to get bored. Thanks for helping me out though, definitely appreciated:D If anyone hasn't read any of ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**** stories go do it, they are awesome. We think a like when it comes to car crashes lol:)**

**Okay next chapter. I felt so bad writing this, even worse than writing the chapter before this, but it had to be done. Well it didn't really but in my mind it did. I would like to say it gets better after this, but sadly it gets worse, and then it gets worse, before it gets better, before it perhaps ends happily or not. I'm not giving too much away, but whatever. Read and enjoy, actually I hope you don't enjoy, but read it anyway. I may have another couple of chapters up by today, depending on ****how I feel:D**

**Warnings for this chapter: mention/implied rape**

* * *

><p><span>Day Two<span>

Logan's P.O.V

I don't know how I managed to fall asleep, because my arm was literally killing me. I awoke however to the sound of chains rattling. At first I didn't open my eyes, as I was hoping that it had all been a nightmare, but as the rattling of the chains got louder, I knew that this was all very much real. My eyes fluttered open, to see Camille trying to break the chains off the wall. There was really no point, but I didn't bother telling her that. Eventually she gave up and just sat there, huffing and puffing, tears again streaming down her face.

There was really nothing we could do to get out of here. I looked at my watch to see that it had in fact stopped working. I groaned in frustration, as I had always been one to like to know the time. That was when the front door opened. I hadn't even seen Marty leave the house, but he came in with different assortments of food, and bottles of water. I wondered how he had gotten this, for if he had gone into a shop, I was sure someone would recognise him. After all his picture should be all over the television, if he had escaped from prison.

As he got closer to me with the food, I realised just how hungry I was. I heard my stomach let out a loud grumble, which in turn made him laugh. My mouth was watering, and I could tell Camille was the same. I wasn't expecting him, to actually give us any food, so when he chucked us both an apple, and a bottle of water, I was most definitely surprised. I didn't ask questions though, as I launched forward. When I suck my teeth into the apple's juicy flesh, I let out a moan. An apple had never tasted so good. The bottle of water was a little hard to get open, but once I did I took large gulps, leaving the other half of the bottle for Camille.

Marty just sat there watching us. Once Camille was finished the whole room was enveloped in silence. I didn't really know what to do, and I was kind of scared, of what Marty had in store. It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Marty stood up. I heard Camille let out a whimper, which made Marty chuckle.

"Don't worry, you don't have to choose yet," Marty then left, leaving Camille and I alone once again.

It felt like hours had passed before Marty had come back, but I was sure it had been much longer before I heard the familiar sound of Marty's footsteps coming from upstairs. When Marty finally came into the room, and just stood there, it was so quiet that I was sure I could've heard a pin drop. He began to approach Camille, and then kneeled beside her. He said one word.

"Choose."

I hoped she would pick me. I didn't want to see Camille go through any pain. I didn't care if I had to take it all, I just wanted he to be safe. I closed my eyes, hoping that she would pick me.

"I-I-I, pick…me," I cursed, before turning to Marty.

"No she doesn't she picks me, she picks me, please, she being stupid please," however Marty had already begun to unchain her.

"No," I began to sob. "Please just leave her alone, you sick son of bitch!" I began to scream and struggle and beg, but nothing worked. He just picked her up like he done to me and began to drag her out of the room.

"No! Please no!" I managed to say through all my tears. It was no use though, as I watched the door slam closed.

* * *

><p>Camille P.O.V<p>

I was being dragged down a hallway, but I was too weak to fight. I was just going to accept whatever fate had in store for me. I wondered what Logan was thinking. He had wanted me to pick him, but I just couldn't. I couldn't let him take all of the hurt, whilst I sat there completely fine. What kind of person would I be if I did that, a coward that was what. Logan and I were in this together. We were both stuck in this mess, this hell hole, and as far as I was concerned we were in it together.

What I was more concerned about however was Logan's burns. I had spent hours last night after he

had fallen asleep, trying to figure out why this man would write the word killer across Logan's arm. I wondered what on earth that meant. Of course there was the obvious, but I knew Logan and he wold never do anything like that.

Eventually he dragged me into a room, which was slightly dark. The curtains were pulled closed, so the light wouldn't stream through, and to be honest it looked like your average everyday bedroom. He let go of me, leaving my laying the floor, as he walked away. I looked up, and I almost vomited when I realised that he was stripping himself of his clothes.

"W-What are y-you doing?" I stuttered backing myself up so I was pressed against the wall. I knew I couldn't escape because he was facing me whilst he was stripping, and I knew he was so much stronger than I would ever be.

"We are going to have a little fun," he said. That was it for me. I knew I wasn't going to let him touch me, without putting up a fight. My eyes darted around the room, before I was on my feet running for the door. I didn't know what I was going to do, if I actually managed to get out, but I couldn't just leave Logan. I didn't have time to think my plan through for my only thought was the thought of being free.

However I didn't make it to the door, before he was on top of me dragging me backwards. I was screaming, kicking and thrashing like a fish out of water, but nothing seemed to work. When he finally had me pinned down, I realised that he was fully naked on top of me. I could feel his bare skin against me, and it repulsed me to no end.

"Now," he spat. "Are you going to be a good girl, or are you going to need me to punish you."

I didn't want this, for I was still a virgin. I had been saving my virginity for someone special, and once I had started dating James, I thought that would be him. I knew that I was helpless though when it came to the mess I was in.

"I asked you a question!" he shouted at me, digging his elbow into my back harshly making me scream.

"I'll be a good girl I swear, please just don't do this," of course begging had gotten Logan and I nowhere before, so I didn't know why I thought this time would be different.

He began to laugh mercilessly, before I was being picked up and chucked onto the bed. I tried to scramble away, but he was on top of me again, and I could feel his hand moving lower. I was still wearing the same clothes as the day I had been taken, and I suddenly found myself regretting every wearing a dress. I felt his hands traveling down, gripping at my skin where he could. He didn't have hold of my hand, so in one last desperate attempt, I raised my hand and began to scratch and claw at his face.

He let out a yelp, moving off me slightly, but it was enough. I got out from underneath him, and began to run towards the door. I felt my adrenaline kick in, for this was my only chance. I was almost at the door, my hand reaching out for the handle, when I heard a clicking sound and a bullet flew past me, and went straight through the wall.

I stopped running, shocked.

"Now stop," I heard him threaten, "And turn around with your hands up." I knew he was pointing a gun at me, so I did as I was told. I put my hands up, and turned around, to see the barrel of the gun pointing directly at me. I gulped, but I still managed to feel a sense of elevation, as he now had scratch marks on his face, that were also bleeding.

"What did you think you were going to do?" he started off saying. "You were just going to run off, and what. Leave your cousin here to suffer for your mistakes," he then laughed, but continued on, "And where were you planning on going anyway. There are miles and miles of bush that surround here. You would've never found your way out, and you would've ended up dying out the bush somewhere."

I was expecting him to unleash on me, killing me, but I then thought about how that would be to easy. He was probably going to make me suffer, before he killed me.

"Now, you're going to come back here, and if you try that again, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to kill Logan, and I'm going to make you watch while I do it, so you remember that it was your fault why he is dead."

He twitched the gun pointing at the bed, and it was then I knew I was going to be raped. I was going to lose my virginity to a monster, and there was nothing I could do about it. I moved over to the bed, not bothering to try and contain myself. I was wearing my emotions of distain on sleeve, as I lay on the bed. He forced himself on top of me, running the gun, from my temple down my cheek, and stopping at my neck. The cold metal was harsh against my skin, and it made me shudder. He then leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting over my ear.

"I was going to go easy on you, but for what you did, I guess that's not going to happen anymore," he whispered.

He kept the gun where it was, his other hand travelling down. He didn't bother to go slow this time. He yanked off my underpants, without hesitation. That was when I knew this was really happening. I felt so helpless and disgusting, as I let out a chocked sob as he shoved into me, thrusting mercilessly. All I could think of was what James was going to think of me if he ever found out.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

I could hear banging and crashing, shouting and screaming, and it made me sick to my stomach. I wondered what he was doing to her, and all of the worst possible thoughts came to mind. After what he did to me, I was sure there was nothing he wouldn't stoop to.

When everything finally stopped, I began to cry. I wanted to know so badly what he had done to her. I hoped beyond hope that it was nothing too bad. When Camille finally came back in, being dragged again, I didn't see anything drastically wrong with her. She was bawling violently, and I watched as she was being dragged, and a trail of blood was being left behind her.

When she was being chained back up, I noticed where this blood was coming from. An indescribable anger flowed up from within. I began to writhe and flail trying to break free from my restraints.

"You sick bastard. After all you've been through, after all he did to you, and you turn around and do the same to an innocent human being! You disgusting son of a bitch. I swear to god if I get out of here, I'm going to fucking kill you, just like I killed him!"

Within a flash, he was by my side, his gun pulled out.

"What did you just say," his voice beyond menacing.

"I-I-"

"You said, you killed him…" I could feel Camille's eyes on me, but I was too preoccupied with what was going on right now. I thought he was going to pull the trigger right then and there, but instead he stood up and left the room.

"Logan, what do you mean you killed him," I could answer Camille, I couldn't even look at her. "Logan, y-you killed someone?" This time I didn't get the chance to answer, for Marty came back in with a phone, and bit of cardboard and a marker. When he got closer, I realised that it was my phone he had. I didn't even know he had taken it.

"Here's what going to happen," he tossed the phone to me. "You get to call your step-brother, the one I shot and don't even think about calling the police, or she gets a bullet to the head," he pointed the gun at the Camille, who instinctively flinched away.

"Now, you will only say what I write, and again, your cousin's life is on the line here, so I wouldn't try to pull any tricks."

"Why do you want me to call Carlos?" he smiled at me, before raising the gun, and hitting me across the face with it. I cried out, as the gun hit me. I felt blood well up in my mouth, so I spat it out, looking back at him.

"You get to call him, because I'm going to tell him how to find you, but by the time he or anyone does, I will be long gone, and your bodies will be laid out on display for them all to see. You killed my father, and I'm going to make your family suffer because of it. I'm going to make sure that they remember the sight of your lifeless bodies for the rest of their lives, and there is nothing you can do about it. Now call him," I gulped before I nodded as I opened the phone. I found Carlos numbers on the contacts and pressed call.

* * *

><p>Carlos' P.O.V<p>

Everything was so hectic. Joana, had sunk into some sought of depression, where she just sat on the couch, with the phone next to her never actually talking to anyone. She hadn't eaten since Logan and Camille had gone missing. My dad was the opposite. He was running around wildly, disappearing and reappearing. Uncle Bryan had taken to beating the shit out of anything he could find. He had punched three holes through a wall, destroyed the living room, and broken two windows.

I wasn't sure how much more of this anyone could take. With every hour that passed, it got less and less likely that we would find either of them alive, and the fact that any day Logan and Camille could just show up dead, had me crying myself to sleep at night. Of course sleep was very limited as I would just wake up from nightmares. Some were of waking up to find Logan on his bed next to me. I would get so excited that he was home, and I would run over to his bed, pull back the covers, to find that he was merely a decapitated head. Others were of back when Marty had shot me. I couldn't be alone, for I was just that scared. Jo was really my only comfort. Everyone was so absorbed in their own problems that they were too busy for me. Not that I blamed them. I didn't care that no one was paying attention to me; I just wanted Logan and Camille home.

I was currently over at Jo's house, in her bedroom cuddling together. There really wasn't anything we could do. Everyone from our family had been out searching as much as possible, but it was like they had vanished without a trace. There was nothing left of them.

"It's going to be all right Carls, I'm sure where going to find them," Jo had been so great through all of this. I had actually been sneaking over to her house and night so I could sleep with her. I wasn't having sex with her or anything. I just couldn't be alone when I needed to sleep, and she had offered. Her parents were none the wiser, which I was glad of. Her dad was apparently a marine CIA, so I didn't want him to ever know that I was sleeping over at Jo's house.

"Do you really think so?" I replied. She looked up at me.

"Camille's a fighter, I'm not sure about Logan, but I'm sure he's going to be all right. The police are going to find them both alive, and it's going to be okay, I'm sure of it," Jo smiled up at me, before leaning up and planting her lips on mine. Amongst it all, Jo and I had kind of become something. I wasn't really sure what, but I didn't care. I was just glad she was comforting me, which was what I really needed.

We settled back down, just before my phone rung. I got my phone out of my pocket, thinking it was probably my dad or something, but I noticed it was a private number. I cocked my head, before I answered not sure what to make of this. I placed the phone to my ear.

"H-Hello," I said.

"Carlos," I gasped knowing that voice from anywhere.

"Oh my god Logan," Jo perked up at this, looking at me wide-eyed, before she could say anything I put him on speaker.

"Logan I'm so glad you're okay where are you? What's going-"

"Carlos you need to listen," I stopped talking and listened intently.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone that I'm talking to you right now, do you understand."

"Understand, Logie, what's-"

"Tell me you understand," I looked up at Jo, and she nodded.

"I understand."

"Okay you need to remember what I'm about to tell you okay, so listen carefully," there was a moment of silence, before Logan began to talk again.

"Right now, I'm being held captive, along with Camille. Bad things are happening to us, and you need to find us. I am only allowed to tell you this. We aren't far away, but you can still not see, and we are surrounded by what can only be described as a sea of green. The houses that are made of wood, is where you should begin to look. You have three days to find where we are being held, or death is how we will be found."

"Logan, what does that mean-"

"Carlos, Camille and I love you, and Camille wants you to tell her dad , James, Jo and Kendall that she loves them, and can you tell Mum and dad that I love them to, and-and K-Kendall, tell everyone that we love them. Good bye Carlos," that was when the phone went dead.

"Logan!" I screamed, but it was no use. He was gone. I looked to Jo, she had pen and paper in her hand and she was furiously scribbling.

When she stopped, she said, "This was all I could remember," I looked at the page, and it had the poem that Logan had read to us. I knew if it was the last thing I was going to do; it was going to be saving Logan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so tell me what you think. Love hearing from you guys. By the way that poem that Logan read to Carlos, I came up with in like five seconds, so even if it's shit I don't really care. <strong>


	30. Day Three

**Thanks to ****Fabian00****,****BreakFree****,****OsnapitzT0Ri****,****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS****,****shogoki17****,****Hikari****no****Kasai****,****TheClaire24****and****Ieeerr****.****You****guys****are****awesome,****and****to****all****you****out****there,****who****are****reading,****please****leave****a****review****whether****it****be****anonymous****or****not.****I****love****hearing****from****you****guys.**

**Okay just so you know, if I repeat words in this it's not my fault. With the computer I'm on it's really old, and you have to use the delete button instead of backspace. I would like highlight words, and then press backspace and it wouldn't delete them and then I would just keep on writing. I'm sorry if I do this, but I can't be bothered going back in checking.**

**Enjoy:D**

* * *

><p>Day Three<p>

Logan's P.O.V

It was dark at night. Camille and I had been left in silence for the whole day, Camille not wanting to speak to me. This was in fact the first time I had talked since last night.

"Who do you choose?" The gun was pointed right between my eyes, but there was really no need. I already knew my answer.

"Who do you think?" I spat. I was so tired. My arm was so obviously infected. It was red, blistered, and the skin had broken and looked like it was rotting. I was in so much pain because of it, that a couple of times the night before I had awoken sweating, my arm throbbing. I was getting afraid, that I would have to get my arm amputated, when I got out of here-if I ever got out of here.

After the phone call last night things had been horrible. Not only had both Camille and I been full of sorrow, as I had possibly just spoken to Carlos for the last time, but Camille hadn't even gotten to say a word. After Marty had left, had been the worst of it. Camille had continued to pester me about what I had meant, when I said I had killed him.

At first I wasn't going to tell her, but then I figured, there wasn't any point of not telling her. We were probably going to die so I didn't think it would matter.

(Flashback)

"When I was younger…" I started. "My dad used to molest me."

Camille let out a gasp, which didn't surprise me. This was always something hard to hear.

"I-I can't believe it. W-Why didn't you e-ever tell anyone. D-Does anyone k-know," I shook my head.

"No one knows except for Carlos and his dad, a-and Julie when she was alive."

"Oh my god Logan, I can't believe it," I felt a tear slide down my face, but I held my tears back. I needed to get my story out.

"I know. That was why my dad left, because Julie caught him and threatened to call the police. He came back though."

"He came back though, and I didn't tell anyone."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"He was threatening to hurt my family, and he was my father and I just-I just couldn't do it. I wish I had though."

"What do you mean?" Camille seemed rather confused. I sighed.

"One night, he was at my house and no one else was. Julie came home earlier than expected, but this time when she realized what was happening she tried to call the cops. My dad heard her downstairs though, and when he went downstairs to investigate, he ended up killing her-"

"Your dad was the on who killed your sister!" Camille practically shouted.

"Yes-"

"But after it happened, you said it was a burglar, and you had no idea who it was. Why didn't you tell the police who it was? They could have caught him, and he would've rotted in jail for what he-"I watched as the light over Camille's head switched on.

"You killed your father didn't you?" she said this at just above a whisper, before she looked up at me, staring directly into my eyes. I nodded in response before I continued.

"He tried to get away, and at that point I was so tired of what eh was doing. I had just watched him murder my sister." I turned to Camille after I said this. "You remember how my mum had a gun in her safe?" Camille nodded. "Well I was just so angry, and I knew he was going to get away, so I went and got it. When I came back down, he was just about to run out the front door. I told him to stop, but he just turned around and started mocking me. He told me I was weak and I would never be able to pull the trigger. He kept walking towards me, as if I wasn't going to do anything, smiling after what he had just done. He even laughed at me. He had just killed my sister in front of me, and he was laughing in my face. He said I was pathetic, and if I had ever wanted to do anything, I would've done it already. He got so close that he was standing right in front of the gun, and then he told me to shoot him. He told me to do it. I didn't want to, but when he laughed because I hadn't I just did it. He deserved it after everything he had done. He deserved to die," I turned to Camille.

She was staring at me wide-eyed, not knowing what to say.

"You believe me, don't you?" I waited for Camille to respond, but she was obviously in shock.

"You killed someone Logan, how can I ever agree with that."

"But after all he did, he deserved it."

"No one deserves to die," I began to cry at that. I had always hid my guilt behind that. He deserved it, didn't he? With what Camille said though, I started to question my reasons. Did this make me just as much of a monster as him?

I pulled my legs up to my chest, and began to weep. She was right, I was a monster. Maybe I deserved what Marty was doing to me. This was my punishment, for doing what I had done.

(End Flashback)

"Well then, I guess we better get started on today's punishment, should we?" I was expecting Marty to unchain me, to take me away for so unknown yet impossibly cruel torture. Instead though, he just left the room. I looked towards Camille, but I figured she had just given up hope all together. She hadn't looked at me once since last night. She had barely even moved.

When Marty came back, I immediately became suspicious He had a table, that atop it was three laptops. I had no idea what was going on, but I felt so unnerved by it. I had a feeling this was going to be one of the worst of all that we had been through. When he placed the table of three laptops in front of me, I let out a gasp. Tears immediately sprung to my eyes.

"Now, you see these three laptops here. You have to pick one."

"P-Pick one to w-what?" I asked, scared beyond belief.

"Pick one to die," was the response I got. Everything stopped around me. One the three laptop screens were three different houses; different houses two of which I knew very well. One house was Camille's house. The laptop screen showed the lounge area. I could see my mother cuddled up on the couch, her face red and blotchy. My step-dad sat beside her, with papers spread out across the table, all of which he was furiously scribbling on, or reading off of. I couldn't see anyone else, but I guessed both Uncle Bryan and Carlos were somewhere in the house.

The second house was Kendall's house. The laptop screen showed Kendall's mother in the kitchen, as Kendall and Katie sat around the table, getting ready for dinner. I could see the stress in Kendall's face, a face that I would probably never see again. I thought back to how we had parted ways. He had tried to tell me that it wasn't his fault. If I had just believed him, then I could've been with him right now. Granted Marty probably would've found some way to get to me, but at least my last moments with Kendall would've been memorable.

The third house was one I didn't recognize at all. There was a woman who was sitting at a table weeping. When I heard Camille let out a gasp though, I knew she knew who this was. She began to cry as well, but I didn't understand why.

"I-Is he okay?" I wondered what she meant, but when I looked at her, I realized she was in fact talking to Marty.

"Now why on earth would you think that I would know if your boyfriend is all right," Marty replied in the most sarcastic voice I had ever heard.

"P-Please I know you know, if you can get video images of all these people, then you know this. Please you're going to kill me anyway. I just want to know if he's all right, please," Camille begged. That was when I realized who the last house was. It was James'.

"You're right," Marty sighed. "I know the fate of your little boy toy."

"Please," Camille whispered.

"Do you really want to know the truth," he taunted. Camille nodded.

"He died yesterday. He went into respiratory arrest. A rib punctured his lung, and he didn't make it," I heard Camille begin to bawl her eyes out, but I didn't believe Marty for a second.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" I shouted at him.

"Because I have no reason to lie to you. What difference does it make? Plus I of course have a man on the outside. How else do you think I got cameras on the inside of all these houses? Took a lot of work I'll tell you that," he smiled, before he pulled his gun out again.

"Now enough chit chat, choose," the gun was pointed right at me. I just laughed manically.

"I'm not playing your games anymore, if you want to shoot me, then do it. I'm not going to choose who get to die," I watched him smile at this.

"Oh Logan, have we suddenly gotten brave. Is that what this is, well will you be so brave, when someone else's life on the line," the gun moved to point at Camille.

"I don't believe you will kill her, you want to keep us here for all five days, just so you can torture us. You don't want her dead," Marty smiled at me.

"Your right I don't want her dead," that was when the gun went off, and Camille was now screaming in utter agony. I was shocked as I looked down, and saw that a pool of blood was making its way onto the floor. Marty had shot Camille through her foot.

"Now, pick or I will make sure she suffers even more," I looked at Camille, who was still screaming.

"Pick," I looked at the three laptops not knowing what to do. How was I supposed ot choose who dies. I'm not god. I couldn't kill anyone in my family, they were my family and there was no way I could've done that. Then there was Kendall. Kendall was someone I could not watch suffer, and to have innocent Katie, and his mum being slaughtered would weigh on my conscience, for the rest for my life, even if that was only for another two days. That left James house. It was only his mum, who I didn't know very well. If James was dead as well, that meant he couldn't miss her.

When another shot was fired, I let out a yelp jumping slightly backwards. It was fortunate that the bullet had missed Camille. I think he let that one off more to scare me than anything.

"Pick, now," I didn't think about it. I felt so horrible, but I didn't want Camille to be in anymore pain.

"James' house!" I screamed at him. The moment the words left my mouth, I instantly regretted it. Marty smiled happily, before he lowered the gun.

"Good, good, I shall have fun with this one," he muttered. I couldn't believe I had done that.

"You're not going to get away with this!" I screamed. "Someone will catch you, if you go there, someone will catch you!"  
>"It's at night, no one is suspecting it. She is alone, and no one will know anything until the morning. I'm also going to make sure that everyone knows that you were at fault here," Marty was gearing himself up. He had a ski mask, and was already wearing a black outfit so he could blend into the shadows. He held his gun by his side, as he put the ski mask over his head. He went to go to the door, but before he made it a phone rung.<p>

It was from inside his pocket. He pulled the phone out, and began to talk.

"Hello…What! are you sure…Of course I know what this means…You think I have until morning…Okay don't worry I'll be out before then…Everything will be taken care of…Okay...wow that's interesting...good to know as well...something else I can torture them with...Okay,yeah,yeah, cya tomorrow morning," When Marty hung up, I could see the anger surpass his face. There was fire in his eyes. Camille and I almost jumped out of our skin, when he raised his fist and punched a hole through the wall. When he turned to us, he was snarling, panting heavily as if he was trying to control the unfathomable fury that was rising up from inside of his.

If he was trying to calm himself however it didn't work. He began to run towards us, and at first I thought he was going for me, but he flew straight for Camille. He began to unlock her chains, as she was screaming and shouting, kicking and punching trying to get away. Her foot was making this hard, and I watched in horror as Marty dragged her out of the room.

I sat watching wondering what he was going to do to her, wondering what the phone call had been about. I was alone for what felt like hours, trying to fathom out what could possibly be happening, when the door opened. Out came Marty, and behind him he was dragging a limp, lifeless body.

"No,no, no," I began to sob. Camille's whole body was wet, and her skin was pale. Marty chucked her body in front of me, and I went forth, to see if it was really true. When I placed my hand against her cheek, her skin was deathly cold. I fell forward hugging her body, blaming myself for everything. Camille was dead.

"She put up a struggle, she was a fighter," I didn't even have the energy to be angry at him. My whole body was consumed with anguish and despair. I just held onto Camille so tightly wanting to never let her go.

"And now, I'm off to finish what you started, I'll be back to finish you off though. I just didn't want you to miss out on the show," I pulled back looking straight into Camille's face. I ran my hands over her face, down her neck and over her shoulders. I stopped however, when I felt a slight pulse. It was so faint but I could feel it, I looked over to Marty, who was smiling at me.

I had to pretend she was still dead until he left, so I could safe her. I hoped he wouldn't stick around long. I buried my head into the crook of Camille's shoulder, and tried my best to continue to cry. I kept my finger where her pulse was, so I knew if it had stopped. It continued but as more time passed, I got worried. Marty still hadn't left, and I was beyond glad when I heard one final laugh, before he walked over to the door. I heard retreating footsteps, then a door close. As I looked up, I realized he was gone. I knew I had to give Camille CPR.

I had taken a first aid course where we had learnt how to do CPR. I knew how to do it, so I began my putting the heel of my hand over her chest, then placing my other hand over top of it. I began chest compressions, remembering my training. You had to thirty compressions, so I did this. Each time when Camille didn't respond, I became more and more anxious.

"Come on Camille, you've got to fight," I said, through gritted teeth. Once I had done thirty compressions, I stopped and tilted her head back. I pinched her nose closed, and then put my mouth to hers. I breathed in for one seconds, then rested for two, before I repeated this action. I kept watching her chest to see if it would rise, and when it didn't I went back to compressions.

I was getting more frightened as I continued with compressions, before I once again went to breathe into her mouth. I did this three more times, and when she still wasn't breathing. I began to cry.

"Come on Camille, please," I pleaded. I began compression again.

"Come on, you can get through this, please I need you, I can't do this without you, please, please please," I stopped chest compression and tried one more time, pinching her nose and breathing into her mouth, I did this two more times, before I looked to see if her chest was rising. I waited for a couple of seconds, before her chest began to move up and down. **(1)**

I moved away when I heard her begin to cough and splutter. I moved her head to the side so the she didn't choke. She coughed up water, and I was sure she vomited a bit, but I didn't care. She was alive. When she finished coughing up everything, she lay back down, taking in large gulps of air. I was crying out of happiness.

"L-Logan," she said her voice barely recognizable.

"Yeah it's me," I said through the tears. "I'm just so glad you're alive." That was when it hit me.

"Camille, you're alive. Oh my god you're alive."

"What's-your-point," she was till trying to regain her breath, but I didn't really care.

"What's my point, Camille he's gone. We can get ourselves out of here," she stared at me.

"Camille, you don't have any chains on, he thought you were dead, but you're okay and-"that was when I looked up to the laptops. I had no idea how long it would take Marty to get there, but we had to warn Mrs Diamond.

"Camille, you need to find a phone, you need to find something, to warn Mrs Diamond."

Camille nodded slowly, before she stood up. I think she had completely forgotten that she had been shot in the foot, for as soon as she stood she cried out in pain, before collapsing to the floor.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed.

"Camille listen to me okay. Our lives depend on you right now. I know your in pain, and I know you just want to give up, but you can't. Think of James. He may be dead, but he doesn't want his mum to die. He wants her to live. You need to get up. You've come so far, please don't give up," I tried to encourage her.

"I'm so tired Logan," she said. I watched as she closed her eyes.

"Camille no, don't you dare give up on me! Thin of James, please Camille James would not want his mother to die!" I shouted. Her eyes fluttered open, and I was so happy when she began to drag herself towards the wall. She used the wall to pull herself up, and she leaned against it, and began hopping forward. She stumbled around slightly using the wall to balance her. She was obviously exhausted from what had just happened, and I knew this was going to take her awhile. Of course we didn't have that much time. Marty could be really close to where Mrs Diamond lived, so every second was precious.

"Camille you need to find something okay. Look around the place," Camille stumbled through the doors that led to the rooms, the rooms where we had been tortured. I knew this was going to be hard for her, but I couldn't let Mrs Diamond die. It would be my entire fault if she did.

Time passed, and Camille hadn't come back. I kept calling out to her, to make sure she hadn't passed out or anything. Every time she called back, a sense of relief flooded through me. I kept my eyes on the laptop, looking for any sign of Marty. So far there had been none. When Camille came back, she had no phone in hand.

"Did you find anything?" asked hoping beyond hope that she did. When she shook her head, my stomach dropped. I had just basically assisted in helping to kill an innocent woman.

"O-Okay," I said breathlessly. "Well, try looking for something to get me out of here." Camille nodded, and just as she was about to go back and look for something to cut the chains, or for a replica key of some sought, I let out a gasp. I was now able to see Marty on screen. He was wearing all black with his ski mask, and he was approaching from Mrs Diamond from behind. I was so annoyed that she hadn't moved form the table. She could've gotten out of there, but instead she had decided to sit at that table. I wondered how Marty knew what was going to happen. How could he of predicted that she was going to stay at her house the entire time. What if she had left? What would he of done then? I guessed he would have just gone onto kill someone else, because he was one fucked up individual.

I watched intensively wanting to tear my eyes from the screen but for some reason I couldn't. I kept watching until the last second, where I watched as Marty pulled out a knife. I let out a whimper, before I looked away not wanting to see, what was ultimately my fault. When I heard a scream, then a thump, I knew she was gone. It was at that point that I knew I had to face the mess that I had caused. I took a deep breath before looking up from the floor, to look at the laptop screen.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where it ends folks. I was going to keep writing but this seemed like the perfect place to end. Now you guys are all like did Mrs Diamond die? If not what happened? What does Mr Garcia have to do with all of this? Three chapters left and all will be revealed:D Let me know what you guys think is going on as well. If you guys think you know the answers to all, then leave a review and let me know:p<strong>

**(1) I actually researched this up. You can in fact still have a pulse when you're not breathing, and you can not be breathing for like four minuets before you can start again if someone is giving you CPR. The only thing I don't know is if you can get right back up like Camille did after she came back from basically being dead. I tried to research it but it came up with nothing. Even if you can't lets just pretend you can all right:D**


	31. Day Three Continued

**Okay I'm going to save the thanking for next chapter because I updated pretty quickly. Still review though. My aim was to get to 200 how now I've passed that 250 would be pretty cool. I hope you guys make this happen:D I love everyone who reviewed last chapter. You are all so amazing so keep it up xoxo**

* * *

><p>Day Three Continued…<p>

Kendall's P.O.V

Things were still beyond crazy. I had tried so many times to talk to Carlos, or Logan's parents, but they wouldn't let me in. I had been watching the news intently, hoping to hear that Logan or Camille had been found. It was of course all over the news, that Marty had escaped form prison, and had kidnapped Logan and Camille. So many people were out searching for them, and I was praying every night that both of them would be found.

I had mostly been by James side. He hadn't awoken yet, which really scared me. I couldn't watch James die either. It had been just before night had struck, when things took a turn for the worst. I had just sent Mrs Diamond home. She had not left James side since the accident almost four days ago. I knew why, but she needed to get some rest. What she was doing wasn't helping anyone. It took a lot of time, trying to convince her, but she finally agreed, in the agreement that I would stay by him at all times.

She had been gone for about an hour, when I suddenly heard a beeping noise. I knew what that meant. Something was wrong. I moved off the bed, to look up just in time, before James body began to shake. I knew he was having a seizure. **(1)** That was when doctors and nurses came rushing in, with all sorts of different types of medical equipment. They told me I had to get out, but I could barely move. I heard someone yell, "Get him out of here!"

I was then immediately dragged out of the hospital room, where I stood by the window watching in complete shock. That was when the blinds were closed on me. I couldn't speak or move, so I just stood outside the window waiting for someone to come out and tell me what was going on. When someone did come out though, it wasn't what I was expecting. James was on a gurney, being wheeled out of the room at speed. A woman was atop him, giving him compressions, where another woman stood to the side with a sought of instrument that put air into his lungs. There were other people around him, wheeling him, or working on him. I watched him pass by not knowing what to do. I at first began to run after them, asking the people around him every question that I could.

"What's wrong with him? What happening? Please save him, please?" I was stopped when they went through special doors, and a doctor grabbed me to stop me from following. I could only watch as he was wheeled away form me, into the unknown.

I sat around for half an hour waiting for some news. I was a little surpirsed, when I saw Sandy's dad, Tom Evans, come into the hospital. I was expecting him to just pass me by, but instead he smiled at me, and walked towards me. I was a little confused as to why. I thought Sandy would've gone on about how much he she hated me to him, but when he stopped in front of me still smiling, I began to think otherwise.

"Hello Kendall," he said.

"Um, h-hello Mr Evans, can I h-help you?" I really didn't want to talk to him. I just didn't have the energy to do anything. I was so tired from everything that was going wrong in my life.

"Yes, I uh, I heard about what happened, with your friends Logan and Camille isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

"And James I understand he's here, because he was in a car crash," I just nodded hoping he would leave me alone. Instead he decided to take a seat next to me. I groaned inwardly wishing he would just leave me alone.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how is he doing?"

"Not good," I replied.

That was when a doctor emerged from the doors, which they had taken James through. I quickly stood up, hoping she was coming over to talk to me.

"I-Is he okay," I said scared beyond belief. She gave me a look, and I could tell it wasn't good news.

"James went into respiratory arrest, we've done all we can, but it's not looking to good. We've done the best we can, but right now it looks like it will be a miracle if he pulls through," I felt my legs collapse underneath me. First I hurt the love of my life, causing him so much humiliation and pain, then the love of my life and my best girl friend get kidnapped by some maniac, and now my best friend is basically dead. Everything came pouring out of me at once, as I began to wail. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up I saw Mr Evans was still standing there wearing a sad look.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your friend," I wiped my eyes on my sleeves.

"Yeah, it seems a lot of things are going wrong these days anyway. It's just something else to add to the list," I maaged to laugh, but it was painful to do so.

"Yes, well I hope things get better, I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I have to go and take care of some bussiness. I hope things get better Kendall," with that Mr Evans left.

When I finally got everything under control, I just felt numb to the core. It was like I was watching everything from outside my body. When another doctor came out, I looked up but this time, they seemed much happier. I hoped it was good news.

"Your friend is going to be okay," I sighed in pure relief. "It is a miracle. I don't know how he pulled through, but he's a fighter, that's all I can tell you."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he doens't look in the best condition, just a bit of a warning," with that the doctor, took me to where James now was. She wasn't kidding when she said, he wasn't in the best condition. He had tubes coming out of everywhere. I sat by his side, taking his hand in mine.

"It's going to be all right buddy, I'm here for you," I sat there talking to him about anything and everything. I missed James terribly. We were such good friends, and we could talk to each other about anything. I knew he would've been by my side comforting me, if he was awake. He would've told the Mitchell's that I hadn't done anything to hurt Logan. That what happened wasn't my fault, and then maybe they would've let me in. I could've talked to him about how I was feeling. I was sure he would feel the same as Camille was missing to. I just neede someone to reassure me that everything was going to be okay, and I knew James would've done that if he had been awake. When the nurse came in next, she said she needed to check if everything with James was okay, and that I needed to leave.

"Okay, I'll just-"I mentally face palmed, as I realized I had completely forgotten to inform Mrs Diamond of what had just happened. I had promised I would. I went into my pocket to grab my phone, when I realized I had left it in the car. I looked up to the clock in the waiting room, and saw it was eleven-thirty. That was pretty late, but I still needed to tell her.

"Fuck," I cursed to myself. I went to walk out of the hospital to grab my phone, to call Mrs Diamond. When I got out there however, and managed to find my phone I found that it was low battery. I cursed to myself again, before deciding I would just drive out to get her. I was out at the car already, and it wasn't that far a drive. I got in and started up the car, and began to drive towards the Diamonds.

When I finally pulled up, I shut off the car, and got out before beginning to walk up the path to their house. It was rather silent and quite eerie, and I felt like someone was watching me. When it came to paranoia now I wasn't afraid to admit I was a little paranoid. I used to think that nothing would ever happen to me, but now it was an entirely different story. I stopped in my tracks looking around, expecting to see someone lurking behind me. When I spotted no one I turned back. That was when I saw a shadowy figure approaching the diamonds door. I was just hidden behind a tree, so I was sure the figure hadn't managed to see me. I watched as the figure got right up close to the door, and then began to jingle the doorknob. When the door opened, I watched in horror, as the figure pulled something out of his pocket. The silver glint caught a small bit of light, and that was when I saw the knife.

I began to breathe heavily. I couldn't just sit there and do nothing. I looked around wondering if I should call the cops. Of course it would be too late by then. I knew I had to do this myself. I looked around for some sought of weapon, when I found a shovel, near the garden. I crept over picking it up, and then went to walk through the door, which the figure had left open, most likely for a quick escape.

I walked through the door, and the sight scared me more than anything, when I got into the kitchen. The man was so close to Mrs Diamond and she hadn't even noticed. He had the knife out, and I could see he was about to attack. At the precise moment, Mrs Diamond turned around. She let out a piercing shriek at the sight of the figure. It stunned whoever it was for a second, and that second gave me an opportunity to strike. I pulled the shovel back over my shoulder and swung, crashing the shovel right over their head. They fell to the ground, their eyes closed, as copious amounts of blood poured form the head wound, that was my doing.

I dropped the shovel to the floor, letting out deep breaths. I had been holding onto my breath ever since I had entered the house. Mrs Diamond was still standing shocked.

"Call the police," I barked at her. She was still in shock but she ran over to the phone and began to dial. I could hear her in the background, but I was too intrigued to know who this was. I walked over to them, and leant down. I pulled of his ski mask, and immediately I wanted to just punch his face in until he was no longer living. I knew I couldn't though, because then we might not be able to find Logan and Camille.

I checked his pulse, and found it there. I knew we needed him alive to find Camille and Logan. I shouted for Mrs Diamond to call an ambulance as well. Even though I in know way wanted this guy to survive. I wasn't really sure what to do after that. I was afraid he would wake up, so I picked up his knife and just watched him in case.

When Mrs Diamond came back she looked at him and let out a gasp.

"It's him," she said. I nodded.

"Can you call Camille's dad, tell him that we got him. I'm sure they'll want to know," Mrs Diamond then raced off again. I didn't want her to leave, but I knew she had to. I could hear the sirens off into the distance, which filled me with relief. The police were going to come and take Marty away for a long time. I wondered why he was all the way out here, and not with Logan and Camille. Thoughts began to run thorugh my head. Had he disposed of them already, and decided to move onto his next vicitm. I began to imagine finding Logan and Camilles dead bodies in a ditch somewhere, like they were mere trash. I pushed all these thoughts aside, and foccussed on the posistives. We had Marty, and he was going to go to jail for a very long time. I was sure of it now. We were going to find Camille and Logan, and everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Or is it… dun, dun, dun…<strong>

**Okay this would have been up sooner, but I got caught up watching BTR perform at the jingle ball. OMG! They were so amazing. To bad I will never get to see them live. Elevate is the best song they performed there, in my opinion. Or maybe music sounds better with you. When Logan did the rap in this, it cracked me up. He's so black lol:D Go check it out on youtube, if you haven't already. Seriously they're so good.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I just wanted something from Kendall's P.O.V. Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I really just want to get this story out of the way. Not because I don't like it or anything, but just because I want it done, so I can go on to new things:D**

**(1) I wonder if any of you guys actually thought I was going to kill of James. Seriously like that would ever happen. James is to pretty to die!**


	32. Day Four

**PLEASE READ: okay so I just want to let you know that I have gone back to the last chapter and added in a few things. If you want to go back and read then you can. It doesn't drastically affect anything, but this will just make a little bit more sense. Where I have changed it is where Kendall is waiting for James in the waiting room. So go back and read, for it will be better if you do:D**

**Okay, so I have recently gained a new friend. Her pen name is OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS. She is writing me one-shot because I was her 100th reviewer in her story completely incomplete. It's going to be awesome, because it includes what will be awesome smut. Go and read and review her story because she is doing the same for her 150th reviewer. Seriously go and do it now. Her story is awesome, so props to her.**

**Okay thanks to everyone. You are all so amazing. Ten more until 250, so it would be great if I could get there this chapter. Next is most defiantly the last chapter. I've done a whole lot of chopping and changing, but next chapter is definitely the last. **

**Anyways thanks to Ye olde secretary, ****OsnapitzT0Ri****, ****Fabian00****, ****perfectly-unperfected****, ****BreakFree****, ****Hikari no Kasai****, ****Rhett9****, ****Ilovesmesomekogan****, ****TheClaire24****, ****Ericsoaweosme****, ****nikjohnson****, ****sylarbadass****, ****Carphanie****, ****Bananjo****, ****Benjamin-Steven****, ****OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS**** and ****kendallsgirl12****.**

**Keep reviewing, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Day Four (Past midnight)<p>

Sandy's P.O.V

I honestly had no idea how Tad and I had gotten involved in this. Five days ago, a friend of dad's had showed up at our house in the middle of the night. My dad is very well known with in the community. He was considered to a philanthropist, as we were rather rich, and he donated to almost every charity in Los Angles. He also paid large donations to our school, and the musical department. Everyone loved him, so that was why I found it rather strange that he was even talking to this man. He was rather below caliber wearing scraggly clothes, and he looked like he hadn't showered in weeks.

(Flashback)

I hadn't heard the doorbell ring, but I went downstairs to get a drink and saw the two together. They had been having a rather heated discussion. I had hid in the shadows listening to what they were saying.

"I need your help man; I just need to stay here, until I can get to him."

"Get to him, who's him Marty. I'm not going to let you stay here unless you tell me the full story."

"Look okay, your going to let me stay here, unless you want your family to know about the real you."

"The real me, you have no idea how powerful I am now Marty, I'm not the same kid I was back in high school. I have people in high places, and I will ruin you if you even think about it."

"You don't think I'm already ruined, unless…" this Marty guy trialed off as he smiled at my dad.

"You don't know do you," my dad looked rather shocked.

"No what?" My dad then asked him.

"How can you not know? I thought it would've been all over the news. I've been in Jail Tom, for shooting a kid. You don't think my life isn't already ruined enough."

"Y-You shot a kid?"

I already knew my dad didn't know much about it. I of course knew who they were talking about, for I had been here this whole time. My dad had been out on business for the last month, and had only just gotten back this morning. Mum hadn't been around much either, for she was always off gossiping with her friends, and out at country clubs and what not.

"Look, you are going to help me, because you have more to lose than me."

"I will not be involved with a criminal."

"Well I'm sure you're wife would love to know how your really a closeted homosexual, who is only with her to please his homophobic parents," my dad just stopped and stared.

"Come on Tom," he said approaching my dad with a glint in his eye. "There was a time where you would do anything for me."

"Please stop," my dad hissed.

"Now why would I do that. You used to love me remember Tom. Remember what we used to do with each other. You were the first person I was ever with after my dad left me.

"Marty, please I have kids a wife-"

"And I bet your wife would love to know all about our late night endeavors. I'm the proof of it after all. Do you still like it when I flip you over, and take you from behin-"

"Okay, okay," my dad said, holding up his hands.

"So, you'll help me out for old time's sake."

"I'll help you out this once. You can stay here, but when you're gone don't come back" I was in complete shock from all of this. Not only was my dad a closeted gay, but he also was letting a criminal into our house.

"Oh, and Tom, if you tell anyone that I'm here, I have no problem with hurting anyone. That means do not double cross me," that was when I let out a gasp, covering my mouth with my hand as to not alert suspicion. I was glad when this maniac didn't hear me. I saw my dad's face pale, but he nodded in agreement. That was when I had left running up to Tads room. I jumped on his back, waking him up before telling him everything.

(End Flashback)

Now somehow Tad and I had gotten mixed up in everything. Dad had been trying to keep us from knowing what was going on, but we already knew. He had told us the next morning that Marty was an old school friend. I hadn't told mum about anything, because I didn't think she needed to know about what dad was.

However Marty ended up leaving later that day. I didn't know where he had gone, or what he was doing. Later that night however the news had come on talking about how he had escaped from prison, and how he had kidnapped Logan and Camille. I had immediately felt beyond guilty. Earlier that day, I had pulled a prank on Logan putting the video that I had shot of Kendall saying horrible things about him. I had just wanted to stop him from competing against me. He was actually good, and I wouldn't have him at first off humiliating me, and then beating me.

Mum was out for the week, at some spa retreat so she probably didn't know what was going on. The whole week though, dad had been mysteriously disappearing. When I had asked him, if he had something to do with Camille and Logan disappearing, he had said no, but I didn't believe him.

Late Monday night though, dad had come home looking absolutely stressed out, more than I had ever seen him. He had asked us what was going on, but he ignored both me and Tad. When he had barked at us, telling us to get in the car however, we did as we were told. Dad was really scaring us.

We arrived at the edge of a forest, not to far from our house. It was just past midnight, and dad was acting really strange. He got out of the car, and had a torch so that he could see. He told us to follow him, basically screaming at us. We did as we were told.

"D-Dad what's going o-on?" I asked him, almost ready to cry because of how scary this was.

"Look here's all you need to know. I've got some business to take care of. I can't trust anyone else, and you tow are my kids, and you love me don't you?"

"Y-Yes w-we l-love y-you," I stammered.

"Good, so when I'm finished, you have to help me get rid of some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Tad asked.

"You guys don't need to know okay. Just trust me okay?" we both nodded.

We ended up deep inside the forest and because it was dark, I was getting really creped out. When we saw a small cabin come into view I let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad what's in there?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nothing you need to worry about darling okay, like I said, daddy just needs to take care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"Just stop asking questions and trust me," we both nodded in return, as dad told us to stay and wait for him. We watched as he made his way towards the cabin.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

Camille had been searching for something to get me out of here for at least half an hour now. I knew she was getting beyond the brink of exhaustion, but she wasn't leaving. We hoped someone would be coming for us soon, for we had seen Kendall stop Marty from hurting Mrs Diamond on the laptop. I was so happy, to see Kendall there. I cried just because of it. I had continued watching on the laptop as police officers and ambulance workers showed up. I saw my step-dad at one point, and I knew he would get it out of Marty where we were. I knew we were going to be okay.

Camille finally found something. She came back with a hammer, and began to hack at the chains with the back end of it. It was hard work for her, but we eventually got the chains free. We decided because it was dark at night, and we knew that eventually people would be coming for us, that we would stay here. We decided if someone hadn't come by morning, then we go out on our own. Both Camille and I needed medical attention, but we didn't want to risk getting lost. We knew we were in a forest of some sought, and because it was dark, it was just to bigger risk. We at least now, could move around and get blankets to keep ourselves warm.

Camille and I huddled together. I thought that because of what had happened we would be closer, but she still wouldn't talk to me.

"C-Camille," she barely looked at me. "Do y-you really h-hate me that much?" she looked at me, and her face softened.

"I don't hate you Logan, I just-I just never thought you of all people would do something like that."

"I know-"

"The other part of it is, is that I understand why you did it, and it makes me feel like a monster."

"Camille you're not a monster-"

"But I'm sympathizing with someone who killed another person. Killing someone should never be justified, but I feel like it is. I understand why you did it, so that means I'm saying killing someone's okay," there was a moment of silence, where we both pondered upon our thoughts. Can killing someone ever be justified?

We didn't really have anymore time to think about it, because at that point we heard voices approaching. I sighed with pure relief, as we were now saved. I stood up, and ran towards the door, catching a glimpse of the people coming towards us from the window. I stopped in my tracks when I realized who they were. Sandy and Tad were walking towards us, with man whom looked around about Marty's age. Tad was a spitting image of the man, so it was easy to tell that he was their father. I wondered what they were doing all the way out here, and it suddenly made me extremely suspicious.

"Logan, what is it?" Camille asked. I shushed her, before watching the three coming closer.

At this point Sandy and Tad stopped walking, and the man began to come closer. He had a look in his eye that was unnerving to say the least. There was something not right about this, and when he got close enough, my suspicions were proved correct. I could see the hilt of a gun as he put his hand into his right pocket, just pulling the gun up enough so I could see it.

My eyes widened as I ran over to Camille. "Don't say a word," I whispered, as I pulled her up. We quickly made our way over to the door behind which was the rooms we had been tortured in. I ran to the left, pulling Camille with me, hoping we could find a place to hide in, or escape from. I finally found an open door, where there was a window.

I ran over to it, and opened the window, ushering Camille through. I suddenly heard someone screaming and loud footsteps, running through the house. I quickly shoved Camille out the window, and then jumped out myself. Camille was on the ground nursing her foot.

"Camille come on we have to go!" I shouted at her. We didn't have time to waste with this man bearing down on us.

"Logan I can't, my foot I can barely move," she was in so much pain, and I wanted top feel bad for her but we just didn't have time.

"Come on, you can not give up on me now!" I shouted. She tried but she really couldn't put any weight on it. That was when I grabbed her by the arms and pulled her onto my back. I began to run, my arm feeling like it was going to fall off, but I knew if I stopped we could be shot within a second.

I began to hear someone behind us, so it made me speed up, but the problem was Camille was such a dead weight. When I felt we were far enough into the forest and I couldn't hear anything, I stopped, and placed Camille so we were hidden behind a tree trunk. Was breathing heavily, and Camille was clinging to me. It was so dark, and we could barely se anything. I was surprised I hadn't tripped over anything on our way here. That was when I heard it, a twig snap. I turned to Camille who let out a gasp. I covered her mouth with my hand. I could feel her tears dripping onto my hand, but I needed to keep it there. I saw a light that pierced through the darkness, and my breath hitched in the back of my throat.

I passed over us, and I knew we moved, we would get caught.

"Come on you two, I know you're out here. Don't worry I won't hurt you," I was biting down on my bottom, drawing blood for I had to stop myself from screaming out. Everything was quiet until I heard, leaves being rustled around right behind us. I figured this was it. Camille and I were going to die. I wished I could've done so much more in my life, but it didn't matter now. I moved my hands off Camille's mouth, and then moved to grip her hand. I felt her squeeze back, and I figured that was going to be the last thing I would ever feel.

When a figure came around the corner I braced myself, but I didn't feel anything. I had my eyes scrunched closed, and when I opened them, I looked up to see a man dressed in a police officers outfit. He was mouthing for us to be quiet, and that was when I heard the welcome sounds of "Freeze put your hands up where we can see them!" Camille was now sobbing into my shoulder, but I barely had the energy to comfort her. This was over. Everything was all over.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I was at the hospital with Mrs Diamond. We were by James bedside, hoping he would wake up soon. We still hadn't heard anything from anyone. When the police had come, we had been ushered out of the house. Of course Mrs Diamond was worried about James, so we had immediately gone back to the hospital. I had called my mum, and she was coming in.

As I was sitting there I heard people yelling for others to get out of the way. I looked up to see to gurneys being rolled through the hospital. I began to cry as I say Logan, his arm bandaged, and Camille came right after him. Her leg was being elevated, and she looked deathly ill, but I didn't care. They were alive. I quickly got up, and began to run out towards them, when I heard someone yelling my name. I turned around to see Jo.

She ran toward me, and jumped in my arms. I just assumed that she was crying out of happiness, but when she pulled back her face looked so sad.

"Jo, shouldn't you be happy, it's all going to over. We have Logan and Camille back, and James looks like he's going to be okay and-"

"Kendall, I don't know how long that's going to last for," she replied.

"W-What do you mean?"

"When Marty got found by you, Carlos got called by his dad. He was over at my house, and so we went down to the police station together. Logan's mum said that Carlos' dad was in interrogating him or something, and we sat there for about fifteen minuets, before Carlos' dad came out in handcuffs. One of the police officers explained to us that he was being taken to jail for withholding evidence in a murder case. I don't know the full story but from what I understand, Logan killed his father, and Mr Garcia helped to cover up. I think the police are going to be coming for Logan soon," Jo explained everything so fast, that it honestly went through on ear and out the other.

When Carlos and Logan's mum came rushing through the doors, with police officers behind them I knew something was about to go down. Mrs Mitchell and Carlos began to run top the receptionist where they asked where Logan was staying. We followed after them, watching as the police officers entered Logan's room. All I could do was stare.

"Excuse me, but we need to treat this patient, you need to leave," said one of the nurses who was treating Logan.

"Well I'm sorry but Mr Mitchell here is being arrested,"

"Arrested for what?" Logan shouted.

"Murder, Logan Mitchell you are being arrested for the murder of Cederic Mitchell," the police officer took a pair of handcuffs, and pinned Logan's arm to the bed pole.

"What no," Logan said taken aghast.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you. You also have the right to an eterny, if you can not afford on, one will be appointed to you," the police officer began to ramble on about all this sought of stuff, but all I could focus on was Logan.

"No, I can't be arrested. He molested me, he killed my sister, he deserved it, he deserved it," he was crying, and that was when he began to panic. I saw him hold his chest as he began to gaps for air.

"Okay that it!" the nurse shouted. "Everyone out," she began to push everyone out of the door. Mrs Mitchell was wailing about her son, saying "Don't worry honey, we'll sort this out, I promise!" Carlos was just full on crying, and Jo was doing her best to comfort him. The police officer looked annoyed, but he did as the nurse asked. I was just in shock, as I couldn't help but stare at Logan's arm. When he had come in here, it had been bandaged up so I couldn't see it, but it was now un-bandaged. I couldn't help but stare. It was red, and blistered black where flesh had obviously begun to rot, but the letters were still visible. I could read exactly what it said. Logan was indeed a killer.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! This is so sad right. Just when you thought it was all going to be okay. Now everything is known. I'm not going to explain it in the next chapter, so I'll explain it in this. Mr Garcia came back to the Mitchell's house, just before Logan murdered his father. He saw what was happening and tried to talk Logan down from it, because he knew Logan would then get charged for Murder because it wasn't in self-defense. Logan didn't listen and killed his dad. He then told Mr Garcia everything about his dad, and then Mr Garcia helped him cover it up, by dumping Logan's dad's body in the lake. This is because he knew Logan was a good kid, and didn't want to have him go down for something, that he felt wasn't Logan's fault. <strong>

**I really hope this was satisfactory, like I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, because this is basically the last chapter. The next one will just be summing it all up really.**

**Okay, so now you know everything. One more chapter left. Leave your reviews after the beep. BEEP!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay I know this is really short, but it is basically just a sum up of what has happened. I didn't want to write in a whole trial or anything, because I honestly have no idea when it comes to the law and stuff like that. I had to research up everything that was in this, and it was really difficult to write. I hope you still like it though.**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

My step-dad had been sentenced to jail for withholding evidence form police for thirty years. They had said because he was a retired police officer, he would of course be put in a cell with protection. I was at least glad to hear that. This was the man who had risked everything for me. I owed him so much, and I just couldn't believe he was going to jail. He didn't deserve this.

My trial had gone much the same. My lawyer had thought we would be able to win with, pleading temporarily insane. Psychiatrist had been brought in to determine what they thought. From merely talking to me, that had agreed to testify for me. Carlos, testified towards me, and to prove that I was abused, psychiatrist had talked to Marty. We had gone through the same thing, and my lawyer honestly thought that we would win this.

The jury thought otherwise. I had been given a sentance of twenty years by the judge, and I had to spend the next tow years until I was eighteen in Juvenile Hall. I knew I was most likely going to die in here. I was shy, weak, and I couldn't take care of myself. After what had happened with Marty I was scared of everything as well. I knew I didn't belong where I was going but there was nothing I could do.

At the trial I had managed to shout goodbye to my mum, who was in utter tears. Carlos had been there, along with James, Jo and Camille. They had all come to support me. The one person who hadn't been there was Kendall. I hadn't even talked to him. I remembered our last conversation, and it broke my heart.

I was being taken in a state vehicle to the Juvenile Hall. Because I was only sixteen, I was being taken to a juvenile detention centre. I was so scared, for this place was for hardened criminals. I had only committed this crime, because of the abuse I had suffered. I had pleaded insanity. I thought I would have gotten off on insanity, for I felt it was obvious that I had been temporarily insane.

We pulled up outside the juvenile hall, where I would spend my sentence. I was handcuffed, so when I went to get out of the police van that had taken me, I tripped down the stairs. I felt strong hands pull me towards the place, which I was so frightened of. I whimpering already, wanting to be back at my house living with my family. That was where I should be, I shouldn't be here.

As I was being pulled through the yard and into the hall, I felt the eyes of those who were out in the yard working watching me. They were all so big with tattoos' and what not. They were basically eyeing me up, because they knew I was going to be an easy target.

Upon entrance I was searched for anything, such as a weapon or drugs. I had never tried drugs and my life, and I never carried a weapon. I guessed I was being treated like a criminal now though. I had been stripped whilst doing this, and once they found nothing, they gave me clothes to get dressed into. I had then been taken to my room. People who were in there rooms right then, stared through the door at me. I was so out of place, and I could literally feel my whole body shaking.

The moment I was left alone in my room, the tears started. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be cooped up in here. I was meant to stay here until 18 where I would then be transferred to a state prison. I would stay there for my sentence of 20 years. There was no way I was going to survive here. The only thing I kept thinking of was Kendall. I wondered what he was doing now. I wished he had shown up at my trail so I could've at least said good-bye. Now I knew I would probably never see him again.

I began to think of my entire family. What they were doing, and how were they coping. I wish I had never done any of it now. I just wished I had grown up normally, had a normal dad, and had a normal childhood. Now I was in Juvenile hall, and when I finally got out, what would left for me.

A guard came in, and told me that I had to go out and do my duties. I wiped my tears away, before I left my room, ready to face this place, head on. I had to leave my old life behind now, because none of it mattered. None of it mattered any more, not Kendall, not anyone, for I was stuck here for the twenty years of my life, where I would rot away as I would be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this wasn't the best or anything, but it is what it is. I also know it is very short as well, but I didn't really know how else to write it. I had to research all of this. When Logan got arrested I planned to let him off on the insanity plea, but when I researched it up, only like schizophrenics get off on that plea. The jury decide on whether you actually had knowledge of what you were doing was a crime, and when you think about it, Logan knew what he was doing was wrong.<strong>

**So the only other option was Juvenile hall. I also researched it and after you turn eighteen, you are transferred to a state prison. Twenty years is pretty lenient on a murder charge, but when you're a child the judge decided on your sentence.**

**Okay, next thanks to everyone who reveiwed this story or alerted, or favourited. I don't really know but thanks to everyone so much. This was actually my very first story and the response has been overwhelming so thanks to everyone**

**ImprecantesStellam, meow, Ilovesmesomekogan, BTRxFairyTail, Bananjo, gleechild, IceRush, ishop67, Alkelie, tank602, klolo8, OsnapitzT0Ri, The Occidental Rose, JustMe90, CrazyLeex, yoursomeday, TheClaire24, OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS, 1214, FroggerJane, Fabian00, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Carphanie, dnChristensen, Tigers257, summerlove22, sylarbadass, Hikari no Kasai, .stars, reyrey21, CaitiePaigee, I love Larry Ziam and Kogan, Forrestman, BreakFree, perfectly-unperfected, shogoki17, Ye olde secretary, Ericsoaweosme , nikjohnson , Benjamin-Steven , kendallsgirl12**** and Ieeerr**


	34. Author's Note

**Sorry guys, not really a chapter. For some reason fanfiction, isn't putting my story to the top of the list, and It's not updating properly. I'm hoping by putting this up, it will do that:D**

**I also wanted to say if anyone has any more ideas for a sequel then PM me or leave it in a review. Now that you guys no the ending you can help me out if you have any ideas.**

**Also if anyone has any requests that they want me to write, then PM me. I will do any pairing slash/or non-slash except for Jendall/Kames/Kenlos. I'm really want to write some more one-shots, so it would be aweosme if you guys did that.**


	35. The End

**Okay, so heaps of people were disappointed with the other ending, so I had to do this. I don't like disappointing anyone. I got this idea from OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS. Other people helped me out but I like this idea best. Okay now I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone, and this will lead onto the sequel.**

**Um by the way if any of you guys think this isn't good sorry. You can let me know but I'm most likely not going to change anything around. Sorry but I've done this and that's it. Okay maybe if everyone thinks it's like horrendously bad then I'll change it, but other than that I'm not going to.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

Two weeks I had been in here. It is so horrible. I cry myself to sleep every night. I barely eat because people know they can take my food away from me. I am weak, and they have so much over me. I don't sleep, for I'm so scared someone is going to come in here in the middle of the night. It has happened before, and I am surrounded by a bunch of misfits. I just wish Kendall could be here. I knew he would protect me. Then I thought about this again, and he obviously didn't love me like he said he did. He would've shown up at the trial if he had. I'm so lost here, and I can't deal with anymore. My life has been bad enough, and now to top it all off, I'm stuck in this hell hole. I just wish that things had been different.

* * *

><p>Camille's P.O.V<p>

Things had been so bad around here. Joana was a mess. She barely talked to anyone, she barely left the house. Carlos was just as bad. He couldn't sleep in his room anymore, for Logan wasn't there, and without his dad he was just so depressed. Jo had been doing her best, but she couldn't be here every waking moment for him.

It was hard because I was the one holding everything together. I was being everyone's rocks. My dad was doing his best, but he had never been good at comforting people. It just wasn't his thing. I felt like I should be being the comforted. I was the one who had been through this huge ordeal, and everyone around me was so depressed, they couldn't even bother to make sure I was doing okay.

James had gotten out of hospital a week ago. We had been spending so much time together but I still hadn't told him about what Marty did to me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I felt so ashamed, so I hadn't told anybody. Only the doctors who had treated me knew.

What I was most annoyed about was that Sandy and Tad had gotten nothing. They hadn't exactly committed a crime, but they had been harvesting a fugitive. They were back home acting like nothing had happened. It was a bit of a scandal that their dad had been involved with Marty, but no one in our family really cared. To be honest, everyone was so depressed; I would be surprised if anyone were to care about anything anymore.

I heard a knock at the door. Carlos and Jo were lying on the couch, so I assumed it was James. When I opened the door though, I was surprised to see Kendall. Ever since what had happened with Logan, Kendall had been missing. No one knew where he was. His mother was distraught, but we all got a text saying he was okay, and just needed time to think. I knew exactly what he was thinking about. Murder was a touchy subject for him.

"Kendall, where have you been?" I asked.

"Cami, I jus needead time to fink about it al, yo undastand don't ya," I could smell the liquor on his breath, and when I saw his car parked upon our front lawn I knew he had been drinking.

I pushed him outside, away form everyone else. They all had enough to deal with. When he was away from the front door, I looked at him angrily.

"You just leave, not telling anyone where you're going, abandoning Logan-"

"Abandoning Logan ya gotta be kidding me."

"Yes Kendall, Logan needed you and you just left," I watched as Kendall slumped to the ground crying.

"I'm sorry," he wiled. "I just couldn't-I just-he-he killed someone."

"I know, Ken, but what his dad did was horrible, and I know if Logan had been himself at the time, he would not have done what he did," I bent down and began to hug Kendall.

"It's okay Ken, everything's going to be okay-"

"Excuse me," I looked up and immediately recognized the woman who was talking. She had been a member of the jury, the jury that had sent Logan away.

"Why the hell are you here, get the hell off my property!" I screamed at her.

"Look I understand how upset you can be, but I can help you," my expressions softened at this.

"What do you mean you can help me?"

"I can get Logan out of where he is…"

Kendall and I both looked up to her, astounded by what she had just said.

"H-How?" was all I could say.

"Perhaps I could speak to your mother, or-"

"No you can tell me now!"

"Okay, but please you just have to understand-"

"Understand what!"

"I have a daughter, she's eleven and she has cancer. Where drowning in medical bills and I needed the money-"

"What the hell are you on about, if you're not going to start making sense, then I'm going to call the police on you for trespassing," I just did not have time for this woman. I had more pressing matters at hand.

"The jury was bribed," both Kendall and I stared at her shocked.

"What?"

"A woman paid us off to make Logan guilty, I'm so sorry," she began to cry.

"Why are you only telling us this now," his was the only thing running through my head. Why had she come forward now?

"My daughter died last night. She would've wanted me to come forward for this."

It was at this point that Kendall got up, and began to stumble away.

"Kendall where are you going!" I shouted at him.

"I can't do this, I can't okay, I don't wan anyfing to do with Logan," I watched as he got into his car. He was drunk and I didn't want him driving. I tried to stop him, but it was to late as I watched him speed off down the road.

"Fuck!" I cursed. That was when Carlos and Jo came out.

"Camille what's going on?" I looked to the woman ignoring Carlos and Jo.

"Who bribed you?" the woman didn't answer looking away.

"Who bribed you!" I shouted again.

"Sandra Evans," as soon as I heard the name, I knew I was literally going to bitch out Sandy and Tad the moment I saw them.

* * *

><p>Kendall's P.O.V<p>

I was riving all over the road. I knew it was bad to drive drunk, but I didn't care. I just couldn't deal with all of this. Logan being a murderer had never once crossed my mind, and I just couldn't get the image of that scar on his arm out of my head. I knew I shouldn't have run away, but I just needed to get out. How was I supposed to go to Logan's trial, and sit there and pretend it was all okay? It wasn't. I decided I would go over to James house. I knew he would know exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>James P.O.V<p>

My mum had been waiting on me hand and foot ever since I had gotten out of the hospital. I was kind of milking it to be honest. I was feeling fine, but I liked my mum running after me. It was a change to what things were usually like.

When the door bell ring, my mum had gone downstairs to get it. When I heard her say Kendall's names I was admittedly surprised. He had been missing, but I knew he was all right. He had been texting me all this time.

I heard footsteps and then Kendall's blonde mop entered the room.

"Hey man, how goes it?" I said.

"Uh ya know," he looked a little bit lost, and when he came closer smelt the liquor on his breath.

"Dude have you been drinking?"  
>"Ssh, don't tell anyone," he laughed. I shook my head. From his texts I could tell he was messed up.<p>

"Ken, what have you done to yourself," he stopped laughing and began to cry, flopping down onto my bed.

"I don't know, I just can't seem to see what Logan did was okay," I sighed and began to rub his back. That was when a memory hit me, and I was sure this would make Kendall see Logan in a different light.

"Hey Ken, you remember that time, when those four kids were picking on me because I was ah you know fat," I hated saying that word. It brought back so many memories, but I had to do this. "Remember Liam, or something was one of their names," Kendall nodded. "Well do you remember when you saw them, what you did?" I saw Kendall nod again. "I remember how angry you were, that you beat all of them up. You sent one of them, Chris I think it was to hospital, with a fractured cheek bone, broken nose, and a few cracked ribs," I heard Kendall's muffled laugh.

"Now think about it. You did that just because they were calling me a few names. Logan watched his sister get murdered; he was being abused by someone who was meant to love him. If you can send someone to hospital just because of a few names, think of what Logan was going through," I paused letting it all sink in to Kendall.

"I-I know, but I just keep thinking of-"

"I know man, I know how hard this must be for you, but I'm always here."

"Thanks James," it was straight after that that Kendall fell asleep. I pulled him up into my bed, and let him sleep.

* * *

><p>Logan's P.O.V<p>

We were all in the cafeteria having lunch. I was in the line waiting, at the back of course. People just tended to push past me, not that I really tried to stop them. I just let people do whatever they want to me here. If someone is beating me, I just let them. I knew either they'll eventually get tired, or the guards will come and stop them. I finally got up to the front of the line, and grabbed my food. The moment the food hit my tray, I began to scarf down as much of it as I could. That was the only way I could eat, for as soon as I sat down, my food would be taken off of me by the other people here. This happened today. I managed to get a quarter of the muck I was eating in, before it was stolen, once again.

After that I sat there, some times being taunted by the others who sat near by me. I was glad when the whistle blew, and we were all taken off to the yard to do work. I was sweeping when I saw, a police van come in. I felt sorry for the new people who were arriving. When the police officer stood out, but didn't open the door, I knew something was up. I stopped sweeping, and watched as the police officer as he entered the facility, and walked into the main office.

Everyone was watching him. I had never seen this happen before, and I had seen a lot happen in the two weeks I had been here. It was awhile before the police officer came out accompanied by some guard. I watched as they walked towards me. I wondered if I had done anything wrong, as they got closer and closer.

When they were finally in front of me, they just stopped and stared. I was shaking wondering what I had done.

"Logan Mitchell," the police officer said. I could only nod.

"You're free to go," I wondered if I had really heard those words.

"W-W-W-Why," I managed to get out.

"I'll explain later, now come with me," the police officer grabbed my arms and began to walk me out of the place. The only thing that was running through my mind, was that I was free.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so as I said this will lead onto the sequel. I'm sorry to everyone who disliked the other ending, but I hope this makes up for it. The thing with Kendall will be explained in the sequel. I didn't want to explain it now, so yeah. Okay I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, and helped me realize that it probably wasn't my best. Probably Bananjo, Adrian Aluran and Ericsoaweosme helped me most to realize I could've done better, so thanks you guys. <strong>


	36. Sequel

**Okay, just wanted to say quickly that the sequel is up. It's called Everything's Better With You. Hope all you guys check it out.**


End file.
